Fifty Shades of a Sub
by lulu1214
Summary: Christian is trying to quit his lifestyle as a DOM. Flynn tells him to get away. Christian goes to his home in Aspen & meets Ana. She flips his world upside down & surprises him in was he would have never imagined. What will he do when he finds out & what will she do? Please leave reviews on how you like the story or if you have an idea! Just throw ideas at me! I might use some!
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to come back and let everyone who starts reading my story that it starts out a little slow. This is my first time writing anything like this. I love any reviews you guys would like to give me. There will be mistakes in my story because I am only human. I hope you enjoy my story and don't forget to leave a review! (:**

**Chapter 1**

Christian POV

"You need to get away Christian. Go do something different for once. Take time off, go travel for pleasure not business," Dr. Flynn said.

"Are you telling me to drop everything at work and just go away because I don't want to be a Dom anymore? I came to you because I wanted help getting out of this lifestyle and you want me to go away?" Christian said confused, "How is that possibly going to help me?"

_He must be out of his mind, or is he just tired of all my fucked up problems. I know this is his job and all, but I'm sure dealing with just me would be a life time of work for another therapist. _

"Getting away to clear your head and not have to worry about work is EXACTLY what you need right now. If you have questions while you are away you have my number. You can call me whenever you need," Dr. Flynn says as he stands up letting me know our session is over.

"I will consider it. That is all I can do right now. I have a lot of thinking to do on the matter. Thank you once again John," Christian says as he leaves the office.

Taylor is waiting with the SUV when Christian comes out of the Dr.'s office. The ride back to Escala is quiet until Christian's phone buzzes.

"Grey," he yells into the phone. "Well as a matter of fact, I was thinking about going a way for a bit. No, not for business… I just need sometime for myself. I was going to let you know that I will need you to take care of things at work. Yes. You may email me if you have any questions or concerns, otherwise I would prefer not to be bothered."

Click. The conversation is over. Taylor looks quizzically in the mirror at Christian wondering what he was planning.

"Taylor, I have decided after talking with Flynn that I am going a way for a while. We will be going to Aspen. Let Gail know she will be coming with us and Sawyer also. Tell them to go ahead a pack we are leaving first thing is the morning. Have the pilot know ahead of time. I would hate to arrive to a drunken Mac like last time we had a spur of the moment flight."

"Right away Boss, will Ms. Williams be joining us on our trip? You didn't state a time frame of how long we would be gone…." Taylor replies hoping he will say no. That is just not something he wanted to deal with while in Aspen.

"No Taylor. About Leila, Ms. Williams, I want you to also have all of her items packed. Let her know that our contract is ending. I want all the pass codes changed, so that we don't have any problems at Escala while we are gone. I think this will be a fairly long trip. I will bring my laptop and what work I need done, I will do from there. Also Taylor, I want the playroom gone before morning. I want everything gone and disposed of. I'm moving on with my life and hopefully leaving that lifestyle behind me."

_Taylor POV_

_Thank God! I am so happy he is letting my lady come along with us! I would have hated to leave her here with for so long! I am so happy to hear he wants to move on with his life. All the whores, I mean subs, want him for is his money. Don't get me wrong Grey is a very good looking man, but women chase him for his money. Let's just hope this transition from Dom to I guess you could say normal life isn't a hard one. I will prepare myself and Gail no matter what though. Anything could happen when it comes to Grey, and I have a feeling we have a long road ahead._

**The next day in Aspen**

Christian POV

"Good Morning Mrs. Johnson," Christian says. Mrs. Johnson is the woman who lives in and looks after his home in Aspen while he is not there.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey, Mr. Taylor. I have your room all ready and breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes. I hope your flight went well," Mrs. Johnson said as she went to the kitchen.

"Taylor, I want to relax this trip… if possible that is! I want to try to fit in like a normal person, NOT Christian Grey, CEO! So, while we are out places I want you to call me Grey instead of Mr. Grey or Boss. Got it," Christian tells Taylor who is bringing the luggage in.

"Yes sir. I can do that Grey," Taylor replies.

_I sure hope this was a good idea. I just don't think I will be able to be away from work as long as I am planning on staying. I want this trip to be… FUN … Fun?! I usually only have 'fun' in the now destroyed playroom or when I am gliding or flying my helicopter. I will have to ask Mrs. Johnson if there are any events or things going on while I am here. I can't just sit in this house all day or I will go mad. _

"I refuse to sit inside all the time while I am here," he explains, "I have been here for a week now and all I have done was went skiing one time… I need to find something to do… anything."

"Well there is a New Year's Eve party at The St Regis. I bet you would enjoy that. Maybe even meet some new people to do things with while you are here. If you started meeting other people Im sure you wouldn't have any trouble finding things to do," she replied as she handed him a flyer about the New Year's Eve party.

_Hmmm… I will have to talk to Taylor about this. I bet he will have a field day with security on this one. It shouldn't be too bad! Maybe no one will even notice who I am. I will just have to wear casual clothes and so will security! Well I have decided and we are going! I need to make sure my team only calls me Grey or Chris! This will be the fun I needed. Shit! Now that means I need to go shopping for 'normal' clothes for both the team and myself. _

**Shopping with Grey**

Christian POV

"This store looks like it would have 'normal' clothing. It looks like a store late teens and young adults would shop in.. I am only 22 after all… I guess I should dress like it for the party tomorrow," Christian tells Taylor.

Taylor looks in the store window and looks at Christian with a "are you serious' look on his face. Christian just smirks at him and they walk in. The music is blaring and there are a lot of teens shopping. They give each other one more look before they start walking around trying to find an outfit. They are getting a lot of stares.. Mostly from girls of course. I mean what do you expect with them walking in wearing Armani suit on.. Christian is looking at a nice pair of jeans and decides on getting them. Now he is off to look for a shirt. He turns and almost runs over a brunette. There was a sudden spark between them. _Whoa what was that? Who was that?_

"Oh I'm sorry," she says without even looking up at Christian and walks to help the guy she was getting a shirt for. Christian just watched her as she helped him. She went to the cash register and he paid. She walked back around the counter trying to find someone else who needed help.

_Well I guess this is my chance to see who this gorgeous brunette with amazing blue eyes is!_

"Excuse me," he says to her.

She turns around and blushes and says, "Oh I am so sorry about bumping into you earlier Sir. May I help you with something?"

"Yes.. I would like a shirt to go with theses jeans.. I need an outfit for New Year's Eve. Would you help me find one," he asks.

"Umm sure. Let me show you where to look. What type of shirt are you looking to get? Polo, dress shirt, t-shirt?" she asks.

"What do you like?" he says.

She blushes and recommends him getting a white Polo button up shirt. He of course does. He wondered if they worked off of commission or not. He decided to get the whole nine yards. He got a new belt, shoes, socks, jeans, and a shirt for New Year's Eve. Besides his New Year's Eve outfit he got 2 other pair of casual jeans, 3 T-shirts, 2 Polo collared shirts, and a Polo cap.

"I think this will be all for me today…," he looks at her name tag, "Anastasia."

She blushes again and says, "It's Ana," and finishes ringing up his items.

"Thank you Ana! I enjoyed shopping with you today," he told her as he collected his bags.

"Thank you….," she waited for his name.

Amused at her facial expression as she waited for him to reply, he said, "Chris. My name is Chris."

"I hope to see you again Anastasia," he smiles his panty dropping grin and walks away leaving her speechless.

Once they were out of the store Christian was wondering what the hell just happened. He just flirted with a woman. He was supposed to be getting away from his soon to be (hopefully) former lifestyle…. But all he wanted to do in that moment was take her to one of the dressing rooms and put her over his knee and spank the shit out of her. Then he wanted to fuck her HARD!

"Taylor, I want to know who that Anastasia girl is! Get back to me as soon as you find out," he says.

"Right on it Bo... I mean Grey," Taylor replied as he got on the phone.

_Whoa. She was breathtaking! I must know who she is. I will have to make a trip back there soon. Anastasia… I wonder why she wants to be called Ana?! Anastasia is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I have to know who she is._

Taylor POV

_Oh hell. Here we go again. I thought her said something about changing his lifestyle. Why didn't we just stay in Seattle if he was going to do this? Hmmm… Boss is going to be upset. Welch can't seem to find anything on this young lady. He came across one file that might be about her. It was closed though. Even Welch as good as he is couldn't get that file open. Something bad must have happened to the poor girl. We could only manage to get minimal information on her. We couldn't even get her date of birth. Boss is defiantly not going to like this._

**Anastasia Rose Steele**

DOB: _Confidential_

Fathers Name: _Raymond Steele - deceased_

Mothers Name: _Carla Gates_

Siblings: _Confidential _

Address: _Confidential_

Schooling: _Confidential _

Job(s): _Confidential_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ana POV

_Whoa who was that? He was gorgeous and those eyes! And what was that shock when we touched. I felt it all over my body! Wow! I should have asked his last name or something. I should have started a conversation with him. I guess I will never get that chance again! Ughh! I will have to tell Kate about him for sure! I wonder what time she has classes until tonight. For some reason Kate took and extra photography class one of the teachers held for a little extra class, so this meant she had classes after Christmas until school started back! She was going to be a journalist. Her father owned a huge company she planned to work at when she graduated! I wanted to work in publishing! I LOVED books! Kate and I planned to go together to Seattle and live. Her father's company is there and I would love to intern at one of the publishing houses there! Kate's father had already told us he will help us get an apartment and things to get us started there! Sometimes though, I hate that she is in her first year of college and I am still a senior in high school. I wish I would not have missed that year of school because of three. I had worked so hard before getting all of my classes taken so I could graduate a year early. Well… obviously that did not happen at all._

She shuttered at the thought of her past and three! She had not thought about him for a while. She hated when her crossed her mind. She hated him and what he did to her. She was ashamed that she couldn't defend herself against him. Now though, was a different story, she would be able to tear him apart if he ever attempted to hurt her again. Her mother could never stay married long. She jumped from guy to guy trying to find the love she felt with Ana's father. Ana's biological father died right after she was born. She always wondered if he hadn't died how different her life would have been. There would have been NO 'three'. The man she had called dad was Raymond Steele. He was her mother's second husband and raised Ana until she was 12. He and her mother divorced at that time and it broke Ana's heart. A short year later 'three' came into their lives. Ana's mother moved them to Las Vegas. Ana was miserable. She desperately wanted to move back to Ray's house, but 'three' made sure that wasn't happening for a long time. He took all the child support Ray sent and blew it gambling. He was an alcoholic. When Ana turned 15, he started hurting Ana. She tried and tried to tell Ray but 'three' always threatened he would kill her mother if she ever told anyone. Ana's mother was in denial that 'three' hurt Ana and thought she just wanted to move back with Ray. Finally _it_ happened and Ana was able to get away and move back with Ray.

Ray passed away a year ago. Ana was only 16. He and Ana were in a car accident with a drunk driver. Ray managed to turn the car so the impact would be on his side instead of Ana's. It was very hard on Ana. She had to bury her father and then had to find a way to get emancipated. She promised herself that she would not go back to live in the environment of her mother's choices. She worried that 'three' might find her and hurt her. She wouldn't go back. Ray left everything he owned to Ana. His home was paid for and he had an old Chevy pickup truck. Ana didn't mind driving it at all.

Ana got two jobs to be able to pay her bill and try and save some for college. Ray had some saved up for her but it wouldn't be enough. She was counting on her grades and playing softball to get her scholarships also. She worked hard and studied. When she wasn't doing that she hung out with her best friend Kate. Kate somehow talked her parents into letting her move in with Ana last year. Kate's parents were very wealthy. She told them it would help Ana out with her paying rent and she really needed this. Kate and her family were the only people besides Ray and the law who knew what had happened to Ana. They would do anything for Ana, but Ana would never ask them for anything. She was very independent and strong minded. She had to be.

Ana decided to text Kate and see when she would be home.

***hey Kate! When is your class over? I was thinking maybe I would cook for us tonight. Just let me know and I will go shopping**

**-Ana***

Kate was always fast about replying to her messages.

***That sounds great… but I was thinking we could go shopping and find you a dress for tomorrow night**

**-Kate***

***ummm… hold on what is happening tomorrow night? Besides being New Year's Eve… I thought we were just going to chill at home and watch the ball drop on TV?**

**-Ana***

***Oh Ana… I really don't want to sit at home. Plus that is all you did for Christmas. I refuse to let you sit around. You are going! Please (; Orrrr... I guess I will have to go all by myself and hope I don't get hurt or something**

**-Kate***

***Katherine Kavanagh! I know what you just did… but it worked! Grrr… I better not regret this Kate or I will blame you! Where are we going? I know you already have everything planned."**

That afternoon Kate took Ana shopping. Kate talked Ana into getting a very short, sparkly silver dress with matching sparkly pumps.

"Ana, this will be perfect! I have just the jewelry to match it!"

_Kate picked a similar dress. Hers was black. She already had the perfect pair of stilettos to match, but she just had to get the matching clutch. She was very happy about our shopping trip. She wouldn't tell me where we were going. She told me it was going to be a surprise until we got there. She said I wouldn't agree to go if she told me first. OH boy… this is going to be some trouble! I can already see the excitement in Kate's eyes. She told me that both Ethan (her brother) and Jose (our friend) were going to join us. I liked that idea. I liked the fact that it wouldn't be just me and Kate by ourselves out somewhere. Even though I knew if I had to I could protect us for the most part. Ray was an ex-marine and after everything that happened with 'three' he taught me a lot! I miss Ray so much! He was my rock after everything happened! I am so grateful that he took care of me and called me his own! _

**The Next Day**

It has been a lazy morning for the girls as they talk about tonight's plans. Kate still would not give Ana any ideas on where they were going. Ana even tried to get Jose or Ethan to spill the beans on where they were going but Kate had already threatened them not to tell Ana or it would be bad for them!

Ana decided she was going to go get some tea at the local café and spend the rest of the morning reading.

_I am actually really glad I have TWO WHOLE day off from both of my jobs! I can't believe it! I need this time to just relax and not have to worry about anything. I am always stressed! I have made a promise to myself and Kate to be stress free for the next two days at least! I can do that! _

Ana orders her an English Breakfast tea and finds her a cozy couch to start her reading. She had been ready for probably a good 30 minutes and it hit her like a ton of bricks. That feeling she had yesterday when she touched Chris. She looked around the café and bam there he was ordering himself some coffee. She ducked down hoping he wouldn't look her way. She was surprised when she noticed by his facial expression he was feeling something too. He started looking around the place for someone. He obviously couldn't find who he was looking for. He walked to the door but stopped one last time to look around. That's when they locked eyes. A slight smile spread across his face as he walked towards her.

_OMG OMG OMG! Don't come over here. Why didn't I throw on some jeans and a cute top?! Leave it to me to come to the café in sweats! I was after all going to go to the batting cage after I left here… but that is beside the point. This Greek god of a man is walking towards me! Well here goes nothing he's here sitting beside me! _

"Well, good morning Anastasia. It's nice seeing you here," he says in a low sexy voice.

"Umm... Yea... Hi Chris… So do you come here often?" _Of course he doesn't come here often. You have never seen him here and you are here all the time. I mean it is your second job after all. _

"No this is my first time," he replied, "but I think I will surely be coming back here." He looked at me with an 'I want to rip your clothes off' stare.

"Well, I like it… but I might be a little bias… I actually work here, I am just off today relaxing."

"Really, I thought you worked at the department store? You have two jobs?"

"That I do. I must be going now though. I wanted to hit the batting cage before I head home for lunch."

"Batting cage huh…," he said as he looked down and saw the softball on my pants.

"Yea, I play softball and I like to practice as much as I can."

"Well, maybe I could go with you one day. I played some in high school. Here let me put my number in your phone," he said.

"I didn't bring my phone with me."

"Really? That is hard to believe considering this day and age your cellphone is like your lifeline… Well," he grabs a small napkin and the pen from his shirt, "here. Don't lose it now!" He smiled at her.

"Oh ok. I don't have a high tech phone. I have just the plain Jane one that makes call and texts. I can't really afford one of the high tech phones," Ana replied.

_Why am I telling him this? Get up and leave Ana… NOW! You look ridiculous and you are embarrassing yourself. _

Ana stood up quickly, almost too quickly, and got light headed. She stumbled and before she knew what had happened she was in his arms. They were facing and looking into each other's eyes. They paused there for a moment!

_Oh please kiss me! Please kiss me! Omg Ana you have no clue who this person is or how hold he is! You are only 17 years old. Even though you look older than that it doesn't change the fact that you are! Oh who cares kiss me! _

Christian shakes his head slightly and pulls away!

"I can't kiss you Ana," he whispers softly.

_What? Why? He must know I am only 17. Why else? Unless he is married… Oh no is her married? _

She quickly looks down at his hand to see if there is a ring… but there wasn't...

"No Ana. I am not married if that is what you are thinking!"

_Whoa. How did he know what I was thinking? I have to go! I have to go now. This is so embarrassing. I practically begged him to kiss me with my eye and he rejected me. I have to go do something besides stand here._

"Ok," she whispers to him and starts to walk past him.

"Ana," he says making her stop and turn towards him...

He pauses for a minute as if he was trying to decide what to say in the moment, but all that came out was, "Be careful."

"You too Chris," Ana says sourly as she walks away.

Ana goes to the batting cage lets out all of her frustration. She was fairly calm when she left the batting cages. She vowed that she was going to go out and have fun tonight! (No matter where Kate was taking her) By the time she got home Kate was already starting to get ready. She remembers to put Chris' phone number in her phone before jumping in the shower. She knew would have to help Ana get all dolled up. By the time they were showered and had their hair and makeup on Ethan and Jose was there.

"Well Well Well," Ethan said and whistled as we walked in the living room, "don't you ladies look like a million bucks!"

Ethan and Ana were really close friends, just as much as her and Kate. She knew if she ever needed anything Ethan would be there for her.

Ethan went towards Ana picking her up and giving her a big bear hug!

"Thanks, Ethan," she said, "You two gentleman look very handsome as well." She couldn't help but giggle at how proper she was making her voice sound when she said it.

"Well… Let's get going. Our reservations are for 6:30 and it's about 6 now," he tells the girls as he ushers them towards the door.

_The guys sat in the front and the girls in the back as Ethan drove us to the fanciest restaurant in town. On the way was the perfect time for me to inform Kate about my run ins with Chris. If anyone could give me advice about something like this it was definitely her! _

"Wow Ana," Kate squeals, "he sounds hot! It is little weird how he acted at the café though… What if he is gay… you never know! We will for sure find you a guy to bump and grind on tonight!"

"Excuse me Kate… I thought we were going to eat. We had reservations I thought," I said confused.

She reaches in her purse and grabs a card of some kind. "Well, I guess we can tell you now," she said while passing me the card.

"A fake ID? Why would I need this? It says Im 21? Kate… Where are we going?"

They all laughed as Kate said, "Well first we are going to eat, then we are going to the club! It is New Year's Eve after all!"

_Oh my! She just said club! I don't know how I feel about this. It's not like I have anyone to answer to back home… I needed this though. After my confusing two days… I think I might just get drunk. Oh, but who will drive? I refuse to drive with anyone who has had a sip of alcohol._

"Umm ok… How are we going to get home though? I will not ride in a vehicle with someone who has had even a sip of alcohol. And I won't allow any of you either!"

"It's all good Steele. I wasn't planning on drinking tonight! Someone sober has to try and keep an eye on you girls," Ethan confessed as we pulled up to the restaurant.

The dinner went well. They had amazing food and the friends laughed nonstop. Even though Ana hated to spend so much on one meal for herself, when she could have made something at the house before they left, she pulled her bankcard out of her wallet.

"No way Steele," Kate said as she handed the waiter her credit card, "Ive got this one!"

Ana was grateful but wasn't happy about Kate paying. She hated handouts. Even though she knew that wasn't Kate's intention at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ana POV

They get to the club and luckily their fake ID's worked. They didn't even question them. Ana went straight to the bar. She ordered her and Kate a shot of tequila. They downed the first shot and giggled.

"Kate… I am getting drunk tonight," Ana confessed and they high fived.

They downed 3 more shots and then ordered a round of beer for the four of them. They found a table and sat down. They talked and laughed and drink! A LOT! Ana grabs Kate's hand a runs for the dance floor. They dance the night away. It's about 11:30 and Ana feels the tingling. She knew either he was there or she was really drunk… or possibly both! She motioned Kate to the bar again and they took another shot.

"I have to go the restroom," Ana tells Kate, "I will be back in a few."

Ana walks towards the restroom and sees the line and groans.

Standing there she thinks back to how Chris acted and it made her mad. Why would he come up to me and act like he did, then blow me off. She reached in her pocket for her phone and found his number.

"Grey," he answered harshly.

"Ummm.. I think I called the wrong number… Or is thissss ummm Chris?"

"Anastasia," Christian said, "is that you?"

"Oh, so it is you. Don't call me Anastasia," she slurs, "who is Grey? Anyways what is wrong with you? Why did you reject me earlier?"

"Ana have you been drinking? You are slurring your words," he said concerned, "Where are you?"

She giggles because one she is drunk and two because how does he have the nerve to be concerned? "Oh I'm fine Chris or Mr. Grey... Whichever is your name...? Don't worry about me. You didn't care when you rejected me don't start now. I don't even know why I called you… Goodbye!"

Click.

She shoves her phone in her purse as it was her turn for the restroom. She hears the buzzing and knows someone is trying to call her. She doesn't even care. She washes her hands and adds some lip gloss Kate put in her purse. Yes... Tonight will be a good night!

As she walks out of the restroom her phone rings again.

"Ana, I am coming to look for you," Christian said.

"Ok... And just how do you think you will be able to find me? Ha! Good luck with that one Mr. I will be long gone Im sure by the time you get here! I have my eye on someone anyways that won't reject me. I would rather not be disturbed anyway," she manages to get out then hangs up the phone.

She has her eyes set on Ethan. She walks up to him and sees that he is drinking. She looks puzzled at him...

"Plan B. I called a cab to have them waiting for us when we are ready to go," he smiled at her.

She smiled and then stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He was shocked but he didn't mind at all. He had always had a thing for Ana.

She led him to the dance for and they started dancing. Kate had found her a gorgeous guy to dance with also. They danced to a couple of songs and went to take a break. Ana got another beer. Ethan told Ana he was going to the restroom then the bar to get him another drink. He would be back soon.

Ana sat there watching everyone dance and have fun. It hit her all of a sudden. She started sweating and she was dizzy. She knew she was going to get sick. She ran for the door. The cool night air gave her the chills. She stumbled over to the side of the building. She thought it might have gone away. She was feeling a little better… Maybe she just got too hot. She turned around and a guy was standing behind her. She jumped as she was startled to see that someone had gotten that close to her and she didn't hear them.

"Umm… hi," she said as she tried to go around him.

"Wait right there little missy…. What's your name? You look a little pale, I can think of something that would make you feel better," he said as he was trying to jerk Ana toward the alley.

"Let me go! Get you're…" she started to scream when all of a sudden she fell to her knees. Her attacker no longer had ahold on her though. She looked up through her dizzy haze and saw him. Her white knight… but how? How did he find her? She tried to gain focus and when she did to her surprise she saw Chris beating the shit out of her attacker.

"Chrisss…" she managed to squeal out and he stopped. He came to her and picked her up.

"You are going with me," he screamed at her.

"Wait… Who do you think you are? I mean thank you for being my white knight and all but you will not start bossing me around. I don't even know you… Who says I should go with and that you wouldn't try the same thing…" she said and at that moment his lips smacked against hers. She opened her mouth letting his tongue search hers. Finally they broke free and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Umm I need to let Kate know I am leaving," she said.

Christian pulled out his phone and sent a text. A couple of seconds later his phone buzzed. She knows.

Ana looked at him quizzically and he answered her look, "She has been dancing with my brother most of the night."

_Oh the Greek god. I could see them being brothers, both gorgeous! Im so drunk I can't even process what has just happened. I am on the verge of passing out... Nooo! I want to be here with him... Then the darkness came._

Christian POV

_I can't believe it, I found the girl again at the small café in town. I walked in and felt it. I looked around for her but couldn't find her so I decided I was being crazy. Right before I walked out though, I knew she was there. I turned and bam we locked eyes. After that it went downhill. I was so stupid to just keep her in my arms that long, then to tell her I couldn't kiss her… What was I thinking? I have totally screwed that one up. She still had my number though… Maybe she will decide to call. It is a good thing I am trying to leave the BDSM lifestyle because this girl was no sub. _

Elliot busting in the door interrupted his thoughts. "Hey bro," he said as he threw his bags down, "thanks for calling me. I needed a vacation too! So what are the plans for tonight?"

"We are going to the St Regis. Ive heard there this going to be a good New Year's Eve party there," Christian shrugged at Elliot.

"Sounds good bro. Just let me know when we are going to head out," Elliot said as he walked upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Taylor," Christian yelled, "Did we find any information on Ana?"

"Well Boss," Taylor hesitated, "We couldn't find much on her. Everything about her is closed. The only info we got on her is her parent's names. No date of birth, no address, nothing."

"Damn. Well keep trying," he told Taylor.

Christian decided to spend the afternoon at the gym. Once he was done he showered and went to the kitchen. Mrs. Johnson and Gail were both cooking a grand meal for all of them. After they ate Christian decided to answer some emails.

"Yo bro," Elliot yelled as he was walking towards Christians study, "It's going on 11:15! Can we go now?"

"Yeah! I didn't realize it had gotten this late! Let's go," he replied.

They walked in the club and it was packed! They went to the VIP area and ordered drinks. Just as he was ordering another drink his phone buzzed.

_This better be good. Wait I don't know his number. I answered and it was her! Wait she is slurring her words. She is drunk. She thinks I was rejecting her, if she only knew. Did she just say she had her eye on someone else? Why did this make me so mad? I have to find her._

"Taylor, I want this last number on my phone traced! Now," he screamed.

He sat there sipping on his drink. Wondering what was taking them so long to trace the number. Just as he stands up to go find Taylor, he sees him.

"Well," he asks.

"Sir, we have traced her number to here actually."

He walks past Taylor in search for Ana. Then it hits him. He turns to his left and spots her. She is dancing all over this guy.

_Who was he? Why would she just dance with someone she doesn't know like that… or maybe she does know him? Im stunned. Im in shock and can't take my eyes off of them. I am jealous. That should be me she is dancing with. _

Then they walk off the dance floor. Ana gets a drink and the guy walks towards the bar and then the restroom. Christian has to walk through the entire crowd to get to her. When he finally reaches her table she is gone.

_Where did she go? _

He finally ask one of the girls a table beside Ana's if they happened to see which way she was going after scanning the dance floor and not seeing her anywhere. They told him she headed towards the door so he could just stay and party with them. He didn't even let them finish their sentences and was out the door looking for Ana.

_There she was... wait… Oh hell no._

Christian runs towards Ana and her attacker and jerks him away from her. They fall to the ground and Christian starts pounding him. He isn't going to stop, this man deserved to be hospitalized. That is until he hears her say his name. He goes and picks Ana up into his arms.

_Ana is complaining about me telling her she is coming with me and I am already so frustrated with her about putting herself in a situation. I can't help myself. I just went for it! _

_Whoa _he thought as they pulled apart from each other. _Im screwed. I don't ever want to kiss anyone else ever again. This is the girl for me. I don't know how I know this, but I do. _

Since they were already at the St Regis hotel Christian just rented the penthouse. He carried a passed out Ana to the room and laid her on the bed. He took her pumps off and threw them beside the bed. The next part was difficult for him. He managed to slide her dress off and laid it on the chair that was near the bed. Ana was left in only panties. Christian wouldn't dare leave her vulnerable like that so he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He lifted her up to put it on her and noticed scars on her back. He wondered what happened. Those scars he recognized. _ Who would want to hurt this beautiful girl? _Christian was furious. He put the shirt on her and laid her back down. He walked out of the room and called for Taylor.

"I need you to go get Ana some clean clothes. She will need everything: pants, shirt, hoodie, bra, and panties. Just charge it to this card," he says as he hands Taylor his card.

"I will do that as soon as the stores open in the morning Sir. Unless, you would like to make a phone call and get them to open up now?"

"Tomorrow morning will be fine Taylor," he said, "Im going to bed; I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight sir"

Christian walked back to the bedroom to the still passed out Ana. He sat in the chair and watched her sleep for hours. His mind wondered from if he should lay with her to wondering who hurt her. He would never hurt her like that. He finally closed his eyes and went to sleep but not for long. His nightmares were too much sometimes. He went down to the gym for a workout, thankful that Taylor brought him some sweatpants along with Ana some clothes.

After his workout he went back to the room. Ana was still knocked out. He got a glass of cold water and some Advil and put it by her on the night stand. He ordered room service and jumped in the shower. He didn't think to bring his clothes in the bathroom with him, so he had to go out in his towel. She was probably still sleeping anyways. As he walked out of the steamy bathroom he caught the sight of a shocked Ana. Her mouth open and it even looked like she might have been drooling a little. That amused him! He smiled as he walked past her and grabbed him clothes. He decided he wouldn't torture her anymore and went to the bathroom and changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for reading so far! My chapters are not as long as some writers on here. Do you guys like the chapters this length and me posting new ones pretty much daily or would you rather have longer chapters? Leave me a review letting me know! Also let me know how you like the story so far. When I started writing this story it was going to be different than what is turning into. It's just when I actually started writing this sounded better than that and so on! You guys are going to be shocked about some things that are going to happen soon. I am thinking outside the box completely and some things Christian Grey does in my story, the 'real' Christian Grey would never do. I think I will still write the story I had originally thought up in my head! Ha! Just be patient with me.. This is my first time doing this after all! Thank you again for reading!

And again FEEDBACK is always wonderful!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Ana POV

_Ouch! My head is pounding! What did I do last night? OMG! I remember now. I don't want to open my eyes. I don't what to even see where I am. _

Ana forces her eyes to open. She looked around and had no clue where she was. (Which was one of her fears) No one was with her though. She looked on the night stand and saw the water and Advil. Suddenly she felt parched. She grabbed the pills and water and gulped it down. Then the thought crossed her mind. She raised the cover and discovered she was in her panties and a men's button shirt. She knew she didn't have a bra on last night with her dress, so who ever dressed her got a good luck!

Suddenly a door opening caught Ana's attention and pulled her out of her thought.

_Whoa. That man is too gorgeous for his own good. What do I say to him? Hey. Well did we have sex? Did you like my boobs? Oh my gosh. Nothing works. I can't turn away, can't close my mouth… Am I drooling? This is so embarrassing. Kill me NOW! _

Finally he gets his clothes and goes back to the bathroom. Ana jumps up looking for her clothes. She has to get out of there. She found her dress and shoes. She slips the dress on and her shoes and about the time she was going out of the bedroom door…

"Ana are you going somewhere," Christian asks.

She stops and turns towards him and blushes.

"Yea, I was. I really didn't want to face what might have happened last night…"

"What exactly do you mean Ana?"

"Well," she says quietly, "I woke up and didn't have my dress on… I sort of assumed that something might have happened."

"Ana, sit. You passed out before we ever left the club. I decided since we were already here at the St Regis that I would just get a room so that I could watch after you. I wanted to make sure you were safe while you were in the state you were in. I would never take advantage of someone like that. When I have sex it is most defiantly consensual," Christian said a little hurt by her thinking that about him.

"Oh…," Ana replied

"Well, I ordered room service. I wish you would stay and have something to eat. I also had someone get you a change of clothes. They are in the bag there at the end of the bed; you can wear them if you like. They are a lot less revealing, if you know what I mean," Christian pointed towards the bed, "I will be in the foyer area when you are done."

_Double crap! He helped me last night and I am a bitch to him thinking he took advantage of me. I can't believe that he got me clothes. I guess I should stay and eat breakfast with him since he did order it already and I'll insist on paying half for this room. I hate he had to spend all of this money just because I was stupid and wanted to get wasted. Well here goes nothing._

Ana walked to the table where Christian was sitting. They sat quietly for a while. Finally Christian broke the silence. He talked to her about where he lived and his family. He didn't mention his work or how rich he was. Ana told Christian about Ray. She also told him about his accident, but didn't mention her mother or 'three' and surprisingly to her he didn't question about them. After that things got quiet again. As much as Ana didn't want to leave she knew she had to.

"Thank you for everything," she said as she sat down, "I want to pay for half, so what do I owe you?"

"That won't be necessary Ana," Christian protested.

"Yes! I fully intend on paying for half and then after breakfast taking a cab home. I really appreciate that you did this for me, but I must go. I don't know what we are doing here? First you say you can't kiss me, and then you get a room for us?! It's best that we don't go any further anyways. There are things that you don't know about me and Im sure you have things Im not aware of. I have never seen you around here so I am sure you are only here for a short time anyways…" Ana said while looking down at her fingers.

"You are right Ana. Im not from here and I have decided that I am cutting my stay early anyways. I am leaving tomorrow morning. I will not however take any money from you. You have no idea how much you would owe if in fact I did take it. This room alone cost $2000 a night," he said as he continued eating his food, "I insist on taking you home as well. My brother just so happens to be at yours and Kate's place anyways, so I need to pick him up."

_$2000 a night? Why did he even book this place? Who is he really? Was he trying to impress me by getting an expensive one? I just don't get it. I wouldn't be able to pay him back for a while. I knew he wasn't from here. Of course he isn't. Then man of my dreams would live somewhere else. This blows. It would have never worked anyways. Im sure his is in his 20's, maybe a little under 25 or so. He would probably flip if he knew I was only 17! Oh I have to go. I need to get away from him before he starts asking questions about me and my age. _

Ana scarfs down her breakfast and announces that she is ready to go. She stands up and grabs her things and waits at the door. Christian wants her to stay longer but he knows he can't. It's not what she wants. Like she said they both have past. He remembered the scars on her. He desperately wants to know who hurt her so that he could find them and teach them a lesson. He stands up and follows her towards the door. When he got to Ana he backed her up against the wall and but his hands on both sides of her head.

"I really wish this could work," he whispered as he leaned his head against her forehead, "please don't hesitate to call me if you ever need anything. I may not be in this town, but I can be if I need to be. You have my number. I can already tell you are one special person Anastasia. Don't change!" He kisses her forehead.

_Why am I holding back tears? I barely knew this man, but I felt so close to him. I knew it would never work, but why couldn't we try? I want him in my life and he wants me too… but he doesn't know my real age. Obviously he thinks I am at least 21 since I was in the club and drinking. Ana you can't do this. He could get into trouble possibly... but again who would do anything. I don't have parents that will tell… I have to leave and process this, but I won't go without…_

Ana's lips crashed against Christian's and his reciprocated. Their tongues searched each other's mouth. They both felt the connection between each other and didn't want to let go. Finally after what seemed like eternity Christian broke free.

"Why do I feel like that was a goodbye kiss," he asked her.

"Because it probably was! I have to go Chris," she said sadly as she walked out of the suite.

As they were in the elevator the connection between them in such a confined place was bursting at the seams. Ana stared straight at the doors. Christian was slightly behind her and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was stunned. This was all new to him. As the elevator opened they both walked towards the door. Christian grabbed Ana's hand and held it the whole way.

They got in the SUV Taylor had already pulled to the front. Christian never let go of Ana's hand and Ana was perfectly fine with that. She wanted to savor ever moment they had together. As they pulled up to her house her heart started to sink. This was it. This was the last moment with this man. She looked at Christian and smiled.

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for being my white knight! I will forever be grateful," she says as she steps out of the SUV.

"Ana… I'll talk to you soon?" he wasn't sure if that was a statement or a question. He just left it at that.

Ana just smiled at him then walked to the door.

_Don't turn around Ana! Don't turn around!_

She couldn't help it she turned and they locked eyes. She threw her hand up and waved goodbye before walking in her house. Kate and Elliot were saying their goodbyes and Ana didn't want to interrupt them. She walked past the living room straight up to her room. She shut her door, leaned up against, and broke down. Why did the guy have such an effect on her? She just wants to grab her phone and call him now. She knew she didn't need to do that though. She knew what she had to do.

She grabbed her phone and found his number. This was one of the hardest things she has done. She hit the delete button. She knew if she keep his number she would eventually break and call or text him. He was leaving anyways, so there was no need in her having it anyways. She crawled in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Christian POV

"Taylor, I don't want to leave," Christian confessed as they pulled up to his house.

Taylor didn't say anything he just got out and opened Christian's door.

"Boss, may I be honest with you," he finally said as they were reaching the door.

"Of course Taylor, I always want you to be honest with me."

"This Ms. Steele is no sub. I can already tell. Welch found out that her father was an ex-marine. I looked into it because the name sounded familiar to me. I knew him. He was an amazing man. I can assure you any daughter of his would not be a sub. She would be the opposite. Probably opinionated, smart mouthed, smart, and could probably stand her own ground if an altercation came her way and she wasn't intoxicated of course," Taylor told Christian.

"I know! I never intended her ever being one either. I knew this girl was different from the first moment I laid eyes on her. She is something special," he said as he walked in the house.

_Should I stay or go? If I decided to stay… I would still have to leave eventually. I can't stay here and run my company from Aspen. I know Ros would be able to handle things for a while but I would have to be back and forth a lot. Christian what is with you? You are considering to stay in Aspen for a girl, or at least until she got comfortable with you so that you could ask her to come to Seattle with you. What if she said no? I have to figure out a way for her to stay in my life. My life has had no purpose until I met her. She has made me want to change. The idea was already in place for me to get out of that lifestyle but since I met her I never want to go back for sure! This has never happened to me. I don't know how to process this… I need to talk to Flynn NOW!_

After Christian skypes with Dr. Flynn for an hour discussing Ana and what could happen between them Christian is more confused. Flynn gave him a lot to think on. He walks in the kitchen where Mrs. Johnson is preparing lunch. Christian sent Taylor and Gail off to have a day for just them. He sits down at the breakfast bar and talks with Mrs. Johnson for a while.

"I am thinking of extending my stay for a while…" he confesses, "I know this is going to sound crazy coming from me, but I am going to need something to do, some kind of work. Ros isn't sending me much to do because she is handling everything on her on basically! She needs a raise. I just can't sit here all day. I will confess, I met someone and that's why I intend on staying longer. She does have 2 jobs though, so I have to fill my time up while she is working of course. Do you know anything around here I could possibly do? It obviously doesn't have to make a ton of money, it's just I know if I sit at home all day… I will start drifting back into the place I fully intend on leaving in the past."

Mrs. Johnson thought about it for a while before she finally spoke, "Well there is one thing I know of for sure, but I don't think it will be anything that interest you at all. It sounds so crazy in my head, that I know when I tell you it will be even worse. Ha."

"Well, spit it out Mrs. Johnson, I am desperate here," Christian pleaded.

"Ok, well I know somewhere that needs help right now, but it's nothing permanent…."

Ana POV

Ana has had a rough couple of days. Chris has called and text her non-stop. She didn't answer his calls or text. He said he really needed to talk to her… But what could he possibly say? He was gone to where ever he lived. This would not work. Ana knew it was best if she just didn't answer and constantly deleted his texts and calls. He couldn't keep this up forever right?

It was Ana's first day back at school after Christmas break. She was excited that her studies along with work should definatly keep her mind off of Chris. She wouldn't have time to think about him. She walked into her homeroom class and saw one of her softball teammates and went and sat by her.

"Hey Gabs," Ana says as she sits by Gabbi, "how was your break? Where is Mrs. Hamilton? Did she have her baby?"

"Mine was great Ana! Yes. I heard she had her on New Year's Eve! The assistant principal came in a few minutes ago and said our sub would be here in a few minutes."

The girl sat and talked for about 5 minutes when the room went quiet. The door opened and in walked their substitute teacher.

Ana's mouth dropped open as she ducked down as low as she could in her seat.

"Ok everyone I will be your substitute teacher until your teacher comes back, I am new at this sort of thing, so bare with me. I was told to call roll to make sure everyone was here, so please just say here when I call your name please," the substitute said.

"Hannah Anderson"

"here"

"Jacob Ashburn"

"here"

….. and so on…..

"Mark Rogers"

"here"

"Megan Scales"

"Here"

"Ana…Umm… Anastasia Steele"

"Here," Ana said sitting up in her seat a little just as their eyes met. She didn't know what to do or what to say. How could this possibly happen? This had to be either a dream or she was seeing things. She blinked quickly and looked back at the substitute…

_Nope I am definatly not dreaming or seeing things. That was defiantly Chris sitting behind that desk with anger in his eyes. I am officially DEAD!_

* * *

><p>Ok guys! Since you are through reading this please let me know what you think! Will this be the end of Christian and Ana, will this bring them together or tear what little they had apart. How will they deal with what just happened. WHAT WILL CHRISTIAN DO?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well, first thing is first, I just want to thank all of you for reading! Reviews/Feedback is always welcome! Let me just say this… I am a SAHM! I write to pass the time and because I am enjoying this. I have read many of the stories on here and wanted to give you one that was in my head. Ha. So with that being said I am NOT an English major and I have kids running around, while I am in mid-sentence, screaming I want this or fight or something you know kids do. I apologize for some of my errors in the chapters. Just know though, that there will be many more I am sure so if you would please look past them! ALSO—there have been things brought to my attention about my story that might not 'add up'. Let me clarify a few for you. Where I am from you don't have to have anything special to become a sub. You simply go to the school or central office and tell them you would like to be one. I believe you have to fill out some papers and have a background check done. That is about it, but let's all be honest... If Christian Grey needed some kind of permit, he defiantly has the resources and enough money that I am sure he could get one pretty quickly. Next, the age…. Ana is 17! She will not stay 17 FOREVER! Christian is only 22 in my story so it not a huge difference. Heck if that is the case I bet the ones worried about the age flipped when Edward told Bella his real age in Twilight! Ha! Just kidding. But seriously it's not a big deal; they haven't even had sex yet. And last the teacher/student thing… It is a FANFICTION story. Nothing real about this… I don't see what the harm is. Some will hate the idea and some will like it… I simply CANNOT please everyone. I said at the beginning of the last chapter that I was thinking outside the box. I wanted to write something different than the same old story as the original… So again thank you for reading and I hope you continue!

Ana POV

_I swear this homeroom class is going by WAY too slow. I mean we're only supposed to be in here for 15 minutes. I'm trying to keep this conversation with Gabbi going, but all I can concentrate on are the grey eyes that are putting a hole in my head by his starring. How was I supposed to know that he was going to become a substitute teacher? Hell, I thought he was back in Seattle. Come on bell ring! _

Ana looks towards Christian, he still has not looked away from her. The bell rings his eyes look to the clock that is above the classroom door. Everyone gets up from their seats and walks out.

"I'll catch up with you later Gabbi," Ana tells her.

Gabbi walks out of the room, which leaves Ana and Christian alone in the classroom. She walks over to the desk that he is still seated at.

"Chris" she whispered, "I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me about not telling you my age and stuff, it's just I never thought I would see you again. I know I'm 17, but my birthday is only a little over a month away. Then I'll be 18, you know legal age"

He just looked at her without saying a word.

"Please say something! I'm sorry ok! You were leaving. I was scared. I felt things for you I have never felt before and…" she said.

"Ms. Steele" he said "I think it is best not to discuss these things here. There is a time and a place and this is not it. Please just go to your next class and we'll discuss this later."

Ana looks down at the schedule in her hand, her heart sank even more. _Why didn't I take this class last year? _She thought to herself.

"Chris," she started to say but he quickly cut her off by saying,

"It's Mr. Grey," he told her coldly.

"Right, Mr. Grey, I have your class last period. Do I need to try and get it changed? I mean if it makes you uncomfortable I can change it, but I need to know how you feel about me being your student" she said to him trying not to sound heartbroken.

"Ms. Steele, do whatever you would like you're going to anyways it seems. I however will not be treating you any different from any of the other student's in the class. You better go before you are late," he said turning back to his notes Mrs. Hampton had left for him.

Ana didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to feel about her situation. She wanted to leave, she wanted to go home crawl into her bed and just cry. Her day went by slow too slow. She has already been to two of her four classes and it was lunch time. She was not hungry at all. Her stomach was in knots. She made her way to the cafeteria, Ana sat down with her friends from the softball team, and some of the guys from the baseball team.

Ana had wished Kate was there with her. She had cried to Kate about Chris a couple of days ago. Kate had mentioned that her and Elliot where going to do the long distance thing until the end of the semester. She was going to transfer to the University of Washington to be closer to him. Knowing that Kate was going to be out of state next year for college had Ana even more upset, because of the fact that there was a slight chance that Ana might not be able to get any kind of Scholar Ships or have enough money to pay for it herself. She'll be all alone without her friend at her side.

Sitting at the lunch table Ana pulled out her phone and started to text Kate.

***Kate! OMG! Chris… He is substituting for Mrs. Hampton while she is on leave***

***OMG Ana! Call me if you can!***

Ana got up from the lunch table, walking through the school over towards the gym where there is a small alleyway where no one would be able to hear her conversation with Kate. Ana dialed Kate's number, and before she even had a chance to say 'Hi Kate' Kate was already speaking.

"Ana, what do you mean he is your substitute? I thought he went back to Seattle?" Kate asked

"Oh Kate! He's my homeroom teacher" Ana cries to Kate "I think he hates me Kate. What am I going to do? I also have his class 4th period! I really like him Kate… Like really like him. I have never felt this way before." Ana starts sobbing again.

"Oh Ana, don't do this to yourself. You are just going to have to talk to him. I mean you only have one more semester of high school. Maybe he'll wait for you… Or you two can figure out something. Ana you always think the worse! It's not like he has been your teacher for a while or something. You two met before this and hopefully you two can make things work after. But just think about it Ana, only you and I could fall for two brothers" Kate tells Ana trying to lighten her mood.

"I know Kate" Ana sniffles. Ana is startled by a noise she hears behind her, when she turns around she sees Chris standing there listening to the conversation she just had with Kate on the phone. She has no idea how long he has been standing there or how much he heard.

"Ana" he says to her as he pushes himself of the wall he was leaning on and walks over to her where Ana is standing.

"Is that him?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" Ana whispers into the phone "Kate I'll talk to you when I get home. Ok?" Ana said before she hung up the phone on Kate. Turning to look at Chris she asked,

"How much of that did you hear?" Ana had asked him.

"I just walked up. I didn't mean to startle you. I assume those tears are caused by me? I am sorry for being an ass Ana. It's just how can you be in high school? How can you be 17? I mean your ID said you were 21, so I thought…" he looks at her as she starts crying again.

"Ana, please stop crying. Why don't we talk about this after school? We could have dinner tonight at my place or yours, whichever you prefer. I think that would be better than going out somewhere to eat in public right now. People might start to talk" he grins at her as he tilts his head.

"Ok" she whispered, wiping the tears from her face. He nods before turning around and walking back inside the building.

_Ok Steele! Get it together. He wants to talk. This doesn't mean it's ending, or does it? Could this work? Would he want to be with me knowing I'm his student? I mean I turn 18 soon, so I don't think that's a huge issue… Could I date my teacher? Quit over thinking it Steele, you can lay it all out on the table tonight._

Ana's day got a little better after Chris had spoken to her which helped make everything go by a little faster. Before she knew it she was walking back in his class. She gave him a small smile as she walked through the door and he reciprocated. She noticed that one of her best guy friends, besides Ethan and Jose, was in the class. She went and sat in the seat next to him.

"Hey Reed! How were your holidays?" she asked.

They started telling each other about their holidays, and then they started talking about softball and baseball. He told her he thought this year would be a good year for both the baseball team and the softball team. They thought it would be great if they both won state!

"Excuse me but I don't want to disturb the two of you but if you wouldn't mind I would like to start the class now" Chris said.

Ana's eyes shot up towards Chris. He was standing right in front of their desks. With his arms crossed over his chest he said, "Well?"

"Sorry" They both said in unison, then passed a small apologetic look between each other.

The rest of the class Ana sat there quietly.

_Oh this is not going to be fun. I think that was more jealousy from him than anything. I can't help it if I have guy friends. Why am I taking a business class anyway? I want to go into publishing not business. I need to talk to the guidance counselor about this. _

The bell rings making Ana jump.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Thompson please wait after" Chris said as he was setting the papers back on his desk.

He turned back and they were standing there waiting for him to speak.

"I will not tolerate disruption in my classroom! Understand? You are here to learn after all not to talk about the newest fad at the mall," Chris tells them in a stern voice.

"No problem Mr. Grey! It won't happen again. I'll just have to talk to Ms. Steele outside of class" he said as he put his arm around Ana and gives her a smile.

_What is he doing? Oh no! This cannot be helping the situation at all!_

"It won't happen again Mr. Grey," she said quickly as she headed for the door. She had to get out of that room.

"Wait up Ana" Reed hollered chasing her down the hall. "How about we go to the batting cages, and then get something to eat afterwards?"

"I can't tonight Reed. I have plans" she told him, "Maybe next time though, ok?"

"No problem Steele. Hey I will catch you later ok" He tells her as he runs to catch up with some of the guys on his team.

Ana walked out to her truck and high tailed it home. She had to raid Kate's closet for something nice to wear. She hoped that it was still going to happen after what went down in and after class. She pulled in her drive and jumped out of the truck. She ran inside to find Kate in the kitchen pouring her some tea. Kate was prepared for the worse. She had already put a box of tissues, and Ana's favorite tea on the counter. She was also reaching in the freezer for some Ben & Jerry's.

"Well, spill Steele," she said.

"He wants to talk! He wants to have dinner here or at his place… Which should it be? If we stayed here I could cook and not have to worry about driving home if I get my heart broken… I think that is what I am going to do! What are your thoughts? Oh I need something to wear" Ana said.

"Slow down Ana" Kate said "Let's take this one step at a time. First let's figure out what you are going to cook tonight and I will help. Then we will get you all dolled up. He will never be able to turn you down when I am done." 

Ana gets a text from Christian asking where she had decided they would eat. She quickly responded telling him they would eat at her place. He told her he would be there at 6:30. Ana hurries and gets things going in the kitchen. Kate watches it while Ana jumps in the shower and changes into the outfit Kate picked for her. Once she is done she runs back to the kitchen to finish up.

"Ok Kate," Ana said, "work your magic!"

They go to Kate's room and start getting Ana ready.

"I'm so nervous Kate! What if this doesn't go the way I want it to? Then again it could, but I just don't know if I could date a teacher," Ana shrugged, "Ughh Kate this is so frustrating!"

Just as they finish up the doorbell rings.

"Wish me luck," Ana says to Kate as she leaves her room.

_Breathe Ana. You can do this. It is only a man after all! Yeah, the man of your dreams. Oh Ana you barely know this man. Plus he is a teacher now. Not just a teacher at your school either, ONE OF YOUR TEACHERS._

Ana opens the door and there he is. _Whoa he looks amazing, and so young in his polo and jeans. _

"Hey Chr.. Mr. Grey, come in" Ana says.

"Ana" Christian says as he walks in.

"The dining room is that way" she points as she walks towards the kitchen "I'll go get the food."

At first things are pretty quiet between the two of them, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"Ok. Chris" Ana finally says "let's just get this over with. I like you. A LOT…"

He cuts her off by saying, "I think it is best that we just end things now Ana. I will admit that I took this job just to be back here where you are. I made a commitment to do this and I cannot go back on it. I can't be your teacher and well whatever this was going to turn into. I just can't. I tried calling and texting you Ana… If only you would have answered! None of this would have happened. Why didn't you answer me?"

You could hear the sadness in his voice. He didn't want it to be like this, but it had to be. He thought about it long and hard all day. There was no way it would work with him being the teacher and Ana the student.

"I agree" Ana said lying "You're right. We wouldn't be able to make this work. I was foolish from the beginning and I am sorry for dragging you along."

Ana gets up and cleans, dumping her food in the trash. She goes to the sink and starts washing the dishes. Christian walks over to her handing her his plate.

"Ana, if only things were different. Maybe one day later down the road…"

"It's fine Chris, no hard feelings. It was entirely my fault anyways. I don't know what I was thinking in first place. We can just pretend like this never happened" she said turning towards Christian.

"I think I better go Ana" he said before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She closed her eyes when he kissed her and kept them closed. When she opened them he was almost at the door. "Goodbye Mr. Grey" she said. "Goodbye Ms. Steele."

_What just happened? He's gone. I don't think I can take being in his class. I have to go to the guidance counselor tomorrow morning and see if I can get this changed, but right now all I need to do is get some Ben & Jerry's and cry! _

Ana didn't get any sleep that night. She looked at the clock, it was 6:45. She made herself get out of bed! She walked in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had not taken the make-up Kate put on her off. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She decided she was just going to wear jeans and her softball hoodie. Who was she trying to impress anyways? The only one she wanted to impress denied her while she looked her best so who cares what she looked like. She threw on her converse and threw her hair in a ponytail. She was out the door within 5 minutes.

When she walked through the door she headed straight for the main office, with her schedule in hand. She had to wait a few minutes. The counselor had a student in there already.

"Ana" the counselor said "what can I do for you today?"

"I was coming to see if I could change my schedule. I was trying to see if I could get out of the business class that I have 4th period? I don't really need that class because I plan to go to college for publishing."

"Let me see what we can do Ana" the counselor said as she hit the keys on her computer, "I am sorry Ana but we can't change it. All the other classes you would be able to take for your credit are full!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," the counselor said as she looked back at Ana.

"But please! I could take ANY other class. Just please get me out of this business class," Ana pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ana, there just are not anymore to move you to" the counselor said as she stood up letting Ana know there was nothing she would be able to do.

Ana stood up to go out of the office only to find it was Christian who had knocked on the door and came in!

_Crap!_

"Ms. Steele," he said to her as she went out of the office.

She just kept walking. She was furious that she couldn't change classes. How was she going to be able to concentrate on anything in that room if he was the teacher?


	6. Chapter 6

Ana POV

It has been a week since Ana and Christian had their talk at dinner. Being in his class has been extremely awkward for the both of them. He didn't say anything to her about hearing her plead in the office to get out of his class. Ana dreads going to her 4th period class EVERYDAY! It was that time again though, time to go back in his classroom for almost an hour and a half. Thank goodness Kate let Ana borrow her iPod. It was glued to ears when she wasn't in a classroom. Music actually helped her escape. Ana got to his class earlier than she normally did, she didn't do it on purpose it just happened. As she walked in she noticed she was the first student in there. As she put her things down at her desk and took her headphones out of her ears, she also noticed that she had interrupted a conversation between Christian and the music teacher Ms. Marshall. She turned around and looked at them. They stop talking and look at her when they heard her books hit her desk. She could tell it was more than one teacher talking to another. It was something more. They were flirty and too close for comfort. She turned towards the door and quickly walked out.

_Well, you can bet your ass he is over you now Steele. What did you expect him to stay alone forever since he couldn't have you. What are you talking about he could have you, he denied you remember. Where can I go? I can't go in there, not after seeing him flirt with her. Of course our most beautiful female teacher and our most beautiful male teacher would be flirting. Ana went to the one place she felt the most comfortable. She walked down to the softball field. She went in the dugout and laid down on the bench. She turned the iPod on started listening to love songs. I will just wait until class is over, then he'll be gone and I can go back and get my things._

Ana stayed out there for almost two hours listening to music while looking at the clouds. She was freezing but she didn't care. She was sure they would be gone by now, school had been out for a little over 30 minutes. She walked down the hall quietly and waited right outside the classroom. She didn't hear anyone in there so she poked her head in the door to see.

_Whew! Coast is clear; I can grab my things and go in peace._

Ana grabs her bag and tosses her books inside. She turns to leave and there leaning against the door is Christian.

"Ana" he says, "Do you think you can just skip my class whenever you want? I know that you want out of my class, but obviously it's not going to happen. We are just both going to have to deal with that."

"No Mr. Grey," she replied, "and yea I guess we are."

"Ana, what you saw between Ms. Marshall and myself…" he started to say before Ana cut him off.

"There is no need for you to explain. I'm a student and you're the teacher. I will walk slower to class next time so that I won't interrupt anything. You have your own life and so do I! I have to go, I have to be at work soon" she said waiting for him to move so she could leave.

"Would it be weird if something happened between me and Ms. Marshall" he asked?

"Please tell me that you seriously did not ask me if you could date her. How could you even ask me that?"

"Im sorry you are right…" he says.

"Please stop doing this! I just want to move on. You have made it clear that 'this' will not happen, and now you have her. So please quit stomping on my heart so that I can pick up what pieces are left to salvage and try to put them back together" she said as she pushed past him to leave. Once she was past him she runs down the hall and through the doors.

_Why would he even ask me that? He can't possibly be serious…. What did he want me to say? Oh, no I'm sorry you can't date her because your student that is in love with you isn't going to like it. Men can be so stupid sometimes. I have to go do something. I lied when I told him about having to work so I could get out of there. _

Just as Ana was getting into her truck, her phone went off. She really hoped it wasn't Chris. She dug it out of her pocket and saw Jose's name. _Thank goodness. _

***Hey Ana! Long time no see! How about we do something this afternoon? Kate said you had the day off. We can do whatever you little heart desires."**

_Yes! He could not have text me at a better time. We are most defiantly going to do something this afternoon. I have really missed Jose. I hate having to always bug Kate about my problems and with her and Elliot over the moon for each other…. Well that is hard to see right now. _

***Yes, PLEASE! Do you still have your fake ID? I was thinking maybe we could go have a couple of drinks. I have WAY too much on my mind, so drinks would be lovely. -Ana***

***Are you sure? I am up for whatever, but I know drinking isn't really your thing. Well, beside New Year's Eve that is.***

***Yes! I am positive! Pick me up around 5:30. I need to do a little work before we go! -Ana***

She raced home and had enough time to finish her work and change. Jose was ringing the doorbell as she was doing finishing touches. She opened the door and threw her arms around his neck!

"Oh I have missed you," she told him.

"I have missed you too! Let's go," he said.

_**(This next part will be in both Christian and Ana's POV. I will put a C in front of his and an A in front of hers)**_

They got to the bar and it was a kind of packed. Ana found a table in the far corner and they sat. Ana ordered a beer for her and Jose while he went to the restroom.

"Dang Ana" he said "starting off with two drinks already?"

"Actually one of them is for you" she replied.

"Ana, you are drinking solo tonight. I talked to Kate and she threatened me with my life if I didn't get you home safely" Jose said.

He waved the waiter over and ordered a Coke.

"So, Ana, what's been going on? Kate said you have been having a rough week. She was glad you were getting out of the house, but she wasn't too happy about where we were going" Jose told her.

"Kate isn't my mother or my father. She doesn't need to worry about where I am or what I am doing," Ana said madly then orders herself a shot.

"Now you know as well as I do that Kate isn't like that. She is just worried about you. None of us have ever seen you like this" he told her.

"I know Jose. I really don't know what to say I just want whatever I'm feeling to go away" she confessed "that is why I am here drinking. I want to forget for a little while."

Jose nods at her, they sat and talked for an hour. Ana has now had 3 beers and 2 shots. You can tell she is drunk. Jose is wishing he would have said no to the whole bar idea. He wanted Ana to be happy though.

_A- I think we should probably go soon. I am getting way too wasted.*Mission Accomplished* I have to pee really bad right now too! Let's see if I can make it to the restroom by myself. _

Ana got up and went to the restroom.

_Whoa I am drunker than I thought! _

Ana washes her hands and does a little touch up on her hair and lip gloss in the mirror. She walks out of the restroom back towards their table. She looks across the bar and sees Ms. Marshall sitting down at a table with her back towards theirs.

_Oh crap! I'm glad she is turned that way! I can't let me see me in here that's for sure. _

As Ana is walking back to her table, past the bar, she bumps into someone causing her to almost fall backwards. To her surprise she is caught before she hits the ground. She looks up and is shocked to see it was Christian who caught her. He was pissed at the fact that she was at the bar AGAIN and underage at that.

"Are you following me" Ana asked before she could stop the words from coming out. She knew better than that! It hit her like a ton of bricks that he was there with Ms. Marshall.

"Ana" he asked, "What are you doing here? You are not 21."

Ana is now mad.

"You know what Grey" she said, "What is it to you? I am here because I want to be here ok. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my table!"

She slid out of his arms and walked back to her table. She told the waiter she wanted 2 more shots. She watched as Christian went to his table where Ms. Marshall was waiting. Christian was facing towards Ana, just as she was facing him. He had a very disapproving look on his face when he saw the waiter bringing her shots.

_C- What is this girl thinking? She knows what happened last time she went out drinking. And she is underage. Who is that guy she is with? Is she on a date?_

Ana downed both shots. She knew if she drink much more she would be running for the restroom. She saw that Christian kept looking her way.

_A- I'll show him. He wants to ask me if I care if he dates someone else… Ha._

Ana scoots closer to Jose and starts running her fingers through his hair. She cuts her eyes towards Christian to make sure he is looking and then kisses Jose. She doesn't just kiss him she kisses him passionately. She doesn't hold back. Jose finally breaks free. Ana looks back toward Christian and sees that he is furious. He is trying to hide his expression, but it's not working. Ana smiles and looks back at Jose.

"Ana," he says, "As much as I liked that kiss… And as much as I have thought about kissing you before, we shouldn't do this while you are wasted. If you decide it's something that you want to do when you are sober, well, I'm game."

"You're right Jose," she said, "I'm sorry. Why don't we head back home?"

She grabbed Jose's hand and they walked out of the bar.

_C- Don't let your anger show! Don't let your anger show. She did that on purpose. She wanted me to see that she kissed him, that she could move on. Or she could be like me and have to find someone to be talk to so I can get her off my mind. Which by the way isn't really working. 4 more weeks Grey, only 4 more weeks and I can leave! I only committed to 5 weeks of work. I can go back to Seattle and move on, or could I? _

Christian texted Taylor telling him to follow Ana to make sure she got home safe.

"Thanks for tonight Jose," Ana said as she opened her door, "Im sorry about the kiss. I shouldn't have done that. I don't want things to change between us."

"It's ok Ana. You are drunk. You probably won't even remember it tomorrow. Let me help you to bed and I will call you tomorrow and see how you are," Jose said.

"I don't deserve a friend like you or Kate! What would I do without you two?"

"Bed, Ana! Let's go!" he said.

Ana woke up the next morning with an extremely bad hangover. Her head pounded and she really needed a drink. She turned to her nightstand to grab her phone to see what time it was and saw a cup of water and some Advil.

_Hmmm… Either Jose or Kate must have known I would need this! I will have to thank them. _

Ana took the Advil and drink the water. It was about 6:15. Ana got up and took a shower. She decided that it was a new day. She would get over Chris. She put on one of Kate's nice sweater type dresses and some heels. She curled her hair and put on a little mascara and lip gloss. She walked down to the kitchen were Kate was making tea.

"Whoa Ana," she said, "I think you just need to keep that dress. It looks fantastic on you. I am glad to see you are out of the sweats and jeans."

"Thanks Kate," Ana said smiling, "I'm over being down and sad. This is a new day! By the way, thank you for the water and meds. I really needed that this morning."

"Uh I didn't leave you water or meds," Kate looked at her confused, "must have been Jose before he left last night. You did pass out as soon as your head hit the pillow. Well I better get going I have an early class today. Bye."

Ana grabbed her books and work that she was proud she did before going out last night. She shoved it in her backpack and left. She got to school with a little time to spare. She went to her locker and dropped some of the books off then went to find Reed. She decided that her fresh start would be better with friends, possibly a 'more than friends' relationship too.

Ana saw Reed at the opposite end of the hall. As she was making her way toward him she passed Ms. Marshall's class. She looked in and sitting on top of her desk were the most gorgeous bouquet of roses. She knew who those were from. She finally reached Reed and pulled him away from his buddies. She told him that she would like to take him up on the offer of going to the batting cages and dinner if he was still up for it. He was over the moon about it. He told her they started practicing after school today for baseball, and will be practicing every day after. They decided Saturday night would be the best night to do it. Ana knew practice would be starting for her again soon too. She had stopped working at one of her jobs so she would have time to practice and study.

The whole day Reed walked Ana to every one of her classes causing him to be late to two of his. It didn't go unnoticed by Christian either and neither did her appearance.

The bell rang and it was now 4th period. Ana and Reed walked in class giggling with each other. Christian hated it. He now knew how Ana felt about seeing him with Ms. Marshall. Ana actually seemed happy. As class went on Christian was hoping Ana and Reed would disrupt class so he could send Reed to the office. He was looking for any little thing, but it never happened. When the bell rang Reed threw his arm around Ana and they walked out of the classroom.

As the week went on Ana realized how good of a person Reed was. How did she not ever notice it before? She knew things with Reed would never last, because he already had a full ride to Vanderbilt. It had amazing baseball program there. Reed wanted to become a Dr. also, and that school is one to go to for just that. Ana still didn't know about where she would end up going, but she wasn't going to stress over it right now. Her grades were good and she was hoping for a softball scholarship to somewhere. She just wanted to spend time with Reed and her friends before everyone started moving away and moving on with their lives.

The next weekend Kate was planning to go to Seattle to tour the college and spend time with Elliot. She begged Ana to go to tour the school with her. Ana finally caved.

They flew out Friday night to Seattle. Ana was so grateful to Kate's family for covering her expenses while they were there. They were staying in the most beautiful hotel. They toured the campus Saturday morning and it was beautiful. They talked about both of them going there and them getting an apartment in Pike Place Market. Elliot showed the girls some of the best places to eat in Seattle.

That night Kate decided to stay at Elliot's. They dropped Ana off at the hotel around 10. Ana's day had been so hectic she went straight to sleep. The next morning she woke up around 7. She called for room service and asked if they would bring a paper up too. She jumped in the shower and just after she had gotten out and threw on some clothes her breakfast arrived.

While she was eating she was looking at the paper. She was looking to see if there was something going on in the city today that she could go to before leaving. As she was skimming through the paper she starts to toss the business section to the side when something caught her eye. She picked the paper up and was floored. On the front of the business section reads:

**Seattle's Youngest Millionaire**

**Christian Grey**

Next to his name was his picture. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I was so on the fence about the last chapter. This chapter isn't a long one but I will have another on ready hopefully by tonight! I hope you like it! I have had TWO sick kids! Let me know how you liked the chapter!

Ana sat there in shock.

_A millionaire? A freaking millionaire! _

Ana quickly grabbed her phone and called Kate. She hated to bother her because she knew that she was going to meet Elliot's family for their Sunday brunch. Kate answered on the second ring.

"Hey Ana, I was just about to call you."

"Hey Kate, I hate to bother you, but I really have to talk to you. What time do you have to be at the Grey's?"

"Well, I was just calling to tell you that you are coming with us. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. We will be there in 10 minutes to pick you up, and don't worry I brought a dress for you to wear."

"Kate…"

"Steele, I said no ifs, ands, or buts… We are on our way. There is no point in you having to spend your morning all alone in an unfamiliar place. I feel bad I left you last night!"

"Fine Kate."

Ana hung up the phone and jumped off the bed. She had to fix her hair, put on a little make up! She was going to the parents of the youngest millionaire in Seattle after all. Just as she is finishing the last curl there is a knock on her door. She runs and opens the door for Kate and Elliot.

"Come on Ana. Let's get you dressed" Kate said while walking towards the bedroom.

Ana grabbed the paper and ran into the bedroom.

"Kate look at this shit. He's a millionaire. A freaking millionaire" Ana pretty much hollered at Kate, who did not look surprised, "Kate… Did you know?"

"I just found out last night. Elliot told me. We were talking about our families and he let it slip. His mother is a doctor, his father is a lawyer, his sister is in Paris at school, and well Christian is a millionaire. He owns several different things."

"Oh Kate" Ana said putting her head in her hands "I feel like a fool. A damned fool. Why in the hell is he subbing? What could that possibly gain him?"

"You want the truth Steele?" Kate asked with brow up. Ana nods.

"He stayed in Aspen for you. Only you Ana! He didn't want to sit around all day doing nothing so he took the subbing job because he knew business. He thought you would be busy with your two jobs, so he found something to pass the time…."

_Kate was still explaining, but I just couldn't comprehend anything anymore. He stayed for me… Well why didn't he fight for me more? We could have waited until I was 18. Mrs. Hamilton wouldn't be gone for long, in fact she would be back right around the time I turn 18. _

"Ana" Kate said snapping her fingers in Ana's face "Snap out of it."

Ana blinks her eyes a few times and is back to reality. She gets dressed and they are on their way to the Grey's. Ana felt so out of place already. She was the only one who didn't have money out the wazoo. At that moment Ana started to feel her age. She felt like a 17 year old school girl who was in over her head.

Kate POV

_I can't believe I got Ana to come. I just feel so bad about leaving her in that damn hotel after begging her to come here with me. She needs to get out. I cannot wait to move here. I love it. I hope Ana is on board and loved the school. _

Just then Elliot's phone pinged and it brought Kate back. Elliot looks at his phone and Kate could see by his expression that it wasn't good. He looked over at Ana who was looking out the window and then to Kate. He passed her his phone to show her what he had just seen.

_Oh shit. This is the last thing that I thought would happen. Well too late to turn back now seeing as we are pulling in the drive now! _

_WE ARE DEAD Kate mouthed to Elliot._

Ana POV

_Wow. This place is beautiful! I guess both Kate and Elliot are nervous about Kate meeting his parents. I can tell their moods have changed as we were driving down the long driveway. I feel so out of place. _

They get out of the car and are met by a woman and man.

"Mom, Dad" Elliot says, "This is my girlfriend Kate and her best friend Ana."

"Call me Grace," she says as she hugs Kate, "and this is Carrick."

"Nice to meet you" Ana says to Carrick then to Grace after she and Kate let go of each other.

They walk inside and are ushered to the dining room. They all take their seats. Kate and Elliot are in deep conversation with Grace and Carrick while Ana just sits there.

"Sorry I had to take that phone call" he says as he comes in the door stopping dead in his tracks.

Ana's eyes shoot up from her lap and are locked with his.

"Oh hell no" Ana says as she gets up, "Excuse me Grace, Carrick, I have to go. I'm sorry."

She turns and walks for the door. Kate catches up with her just before she makes it to the front door.

"Ana, come on. Stay and eat. We will leave as soon as we are through, I promise!"

"No Kate" Ana yelled "How dare you invite me here knowing how I feel about that man. I wouldn't have come if I knew he was here."

"Honest Ana, I did not know he would be here. We just found out as we were pulling in the driveway. He sent Elliot a text telling him to hurry and get here because he had to get back to Aspen, but he promised his parents he would stay to eat. I didn't know he was in Seattle," Kate said with a little disappointment in her voice. She would never do that to Ana and it hurts her feelings that Ana would think she would.

Ana was still furious. Not at Kate and Elliot but at herself. She should never have put herself in this position for this to happen.

Ana walks out the door throwing her hand up letting Kate know not to follow. She sat down on the steps. She pulled out her phone and called for a cab realizing she didn't even know the address to this place. She stands up to go back inside and is startled that Christian is standing at the door behind her.

"What's the address here?"

"You're not taking a cab Ana. We can get you a ride" he tells her.

"I think I will just go with a cab. Can you please tell me the address?"

Christian walks to her and grabs her phone out of her hand. He hits the end button and hands it back to her.

"Excuse me who the hell do you think you are? " Ana yells at him.

"Ana" he says trying to calm himself down "I am trying to be nice as I possibly can here. What I really want to do is ask you what the hell are you doing here? Why are you at my parent's house Ana? Is it because of me? Are you going to tell them what happened between us so they can take pity on you and hate me?"

Ana was shocked. This must be the real CHRISTIAN GREY, not the Chris she met in Aspen. She was furious all over again and before she could realizes what she is doing she slaps him across the face.

"How dare you accuse me of that CHRISTIAN? Yeah, I bet you never thought I would figure out that you were lying about who you were too? I feel like a fool. I thought at one time I actually might have a chance with you, but come to find out you are a millionaire. Was I just a little pawn in some game you are playing? If so I quit. I am out of here. I can't deal with this shit right now, and I can't deal with you."

She started walking down the driveway hitting buttons on her phone.

_Dammit this girl drives me mad—he thought_

He chased her down the driveway. She turns and sees him coming and takes off.

_I am so glad I wore flats.—she thought_

She was fast, but he was faster. They were half way down the driveway when he finally caught her. They were both out of breath. He grabs her shoulder and turns her to where she is facing him. They stare at each other for a minute and then Christian's hands are around Ana's waist pulling her closer to him. His lips meet hers full force. Time stops. Ana finally pulls back. She looks at him with sad eyes and says, "I can't do this Christian. I can't go down this road just to be played with. My heart simply cannot take it anymore. It's breaking right now just saying this to you. What about Ms. Marshall anyways?"

"Nothing. We are nothing Ana. Just friends. Yea we went on a couple dates, but we both knew it was nothing more than friends. We only kissed Ana. That's it. I want you Ana. I only have 3 more weeks as your teacher and I believe you told me that you will be 18 around that time also" He smirked as he told her "Unless of course things with you and Reed are serious?"

"No they are not serious Christian. We have decided on being just friends. He will be going to Vanderbilt and we would never see each other anyways. I'm sorry Christian, and I'm sure you usually get what you want, when you want it… But not this time. I have to focus on school and softball is starting. I am glad things went the way they did simply because it reminded me what I had to do. I don't want to interrupt you brunch any longer I think you should go back and be with your family Christian."

"No Ana! NO NO NO" Christian yells, "I'm sorry I was a jerk Ana! Please forgive me. If it were not for you, I would not be teaching in Aspen right now. I would be back in Seattle for good probably. I know you are young Ana, but I want to be the one next to you as you grow older."

"Christian, what if I get a scholarship to say Arizona or Florida? Would you be able to live with me that far away? Would it be able to work for us long distance?"

Christian thought for a minute and dropped his head, "No," he said, "I suppose not."

Christian pulled out his phone to call Taylor, but Taylor was already close by. He started walking towards them.

"Taylor," he said, "Bring Ms. Steele where ever she would like to go."

"Ana, I'm sorry."

"Christian I would have fought for you, but you didn't. You didn't fight for me. I have never had anyone in my corner fighting for me, and I guess that will never change. Goodbye Mr. Grey. I will see you in class tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Christian POV

Christian stood there as Ana got in the SUV with Taylor. All he could do was stand there and watch her drive away. He can't understand what he just did, what just happened. This time she turned him down. She was right though. The fact that she could get a scholarship somewhere far away makes him… upset. He looks down at his phone hoping for some reason she would call or text him… But nothing came. Everyone sat in silence after Christian went back in the dining room to eat brunch. After everyone was through, Christian said his goodbyes. Taylor arrived back by the time Christian was ready to leave. He is about to get in the SUV when Kate runs out the front door.

"Christian," she said, "Why didn't you stop her from leaving?"

"She wanted to leave Kate. How was I supposed to stop her?"

"Tell her how you feel. I know by looking at you right now that you want to be with her just as much as she wants to be with you. Fight for her Christian. She has put her guard back up. It's not going to be easy for her to break it back down for you. She never wanted it to end. She lied when she agreed with you that night. She has always wanted you. Ana may be young, but she had to grow up quick. She has had to go through a lot of shit she shouldn't have. I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but I know how she feels about you. She has cried numerous nights because of you and I have been there for her"

"She told me she was glad it didn't work out. She wanted to focus on her studies and softball. It would have to wait for me to stop teaching for it to work also"

"Well, All I can tell you right now is give her some time but don't give up on her"

Christian nods at Kate then gets in the SUV.

_How can I show her I really want to be there? I want to be with her. I want to win her over and I have to think of a way how. I know nothing I could buy will help. It's going to have to be something from the heart. I need her._

Ana POV

_I just thought being in his class before was hard. It's had been a little over 2 weeks since the Seattle trip. We have not talked about anything but stuff in business class. I hated it when I had to ask him a question about an assignment we had to have finished for Mrs. Hallmark when she got back. Having him so close to me yet so far away was hell. _

Ana's first softball game was tonight. It was a home game so she knew the seniors would get recognized before the game started. Ana wished she had more people there to support her. She knew Kate would be there with Elliot. She called him and asked if he would come down for it. Ana told her not to, but she did anyways. Elliot was quick to say yes! He was the brother she never had. They had become close after Seattle. Jose and Ethan were also coming. Kate's mom and dad were going to come but something came up and they had to travel to Seattle. Ana was grateful she had 4 amazing friends that would come cheer her on.

It was time for fourth period and Ana was nervous about going in there. She had a note from her coach asking if she could come help get the field ready for the game… This meant she had to talk to him once again. She walked in the half filled classroom. She looked over and he was sitting at his desk looking everyone's papers from yesterday.

"Mr. Grey," she practically whispered. His eyes shot up at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Ms. Steele," he replied.

"Umm, I have a note from Mrs. Jennings. She wants to know if I could be excused from class today, if we were not doing much, to help her get the field ready for our first game tonight."

He took the note from her accidentally grazing her finger with his. They both jumped a little from the shock that went between them. He read the note and set it on his desk. He grabbed a worksheet off his desk and handed it to her.

"This is all that was planned for the class to do today. You can turn it in tomorrow. Good luck on the game tonight Ms. Steele. I'll be rooting for you" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

_He will be rooting for me? I wonder if that means he will be there tonight, or if he will just be rooting for the team to win from afar. Oh Ana get over yourself. _

She walked down to the softball field and helped her coach get everything ready for tonight. She even had enough time to do her work from business class. She heard the bell ring letting school out. She walked back in the school and went towards her locker. She had to pass his classroom. The light was still on so she walked in to turn her work in and her heart broke a little more inside. Mrs. Marshall was sitting on his desk and they were laughing and joking around with each other. He saw her come in and jumped up.

"I was just coming to turn my worksheet in. I had time to finish it after we were done with the field," Ana said quickly setting the paper on the other side of his desk. She turned quickly walking out of the class. She went to her locker, put her books in then walked to her truck. She had to run home and get her uniform. She didn't have to be back to the field until 4:30.

As she was getting changed she heard her phone go off. She figured it was Kate texting her about what time to be there tonight. To Ana's surprise it was a number she had not seen on her phone in what felt like years.

***Ana, I am sorry about that this afternoon. It was not what you are probably thinking. Ms. Marshall was only in there because she was telling me goodbye. Mrs. Hamilton is coming back a few days early. I won't be teaching your business class anymore. –Christian***

She just looked at her phone in shock! She didn't have time to deal with this right now she thought. She heard that there would probably be scouts there tonight to make their final decision. She had to stay focused.

When she got to the field she was surprised to see her friends were already there. She ran to them and gave them hugs. She was surprised to see Reed and some of his baseball buddies there to cheer her on also.

_I'm such a lucky girl- she thought._

"Damn Steele," Elliot said grinning, "You look hot in that uniform."

Kate hit him and smiled at me. "Good luck tonight! Make Ray proud!"

Ana went to the dugout with the other players. She was the pitcher, so she got her catcher (who was her friend Gabbi) and they went on the field and warmed up. They started talking about the scouts and how they hoped they both got scholarships to the same school. They were walking towards the dugout both scanning the crowd looking for the scouts. Ana spotted them pretty quick and showed Gabbi where they were sitting. She looks towards where Kate and her friends were sitting to wave and she stopped mid wave. There he was sitting right beside Elliot, starring right in her direction.

_What? He came… Oh I have got to stay focused though. BUT he came Ana. He came to watch and support you. You know deep down he came for you. He isn't your teacher anymore Ana. _

"Ana!" her coached yelled bringing her out of her thoughts. "Come on girl we have to get started."

Ana walked in the dugout with all of the other players. Her coach walked out on the field microphone in hand. She announced how lucky she was to have coached the 4 seniors and wanted to thank them for their hard work. Ana stood in the dugout waiting for her name to be called, the coach had already called out the other 3. It was her turn.

"And last, but certainly not least, our pitcher Ana Steele" Ana walked out and the crowd roared. She looked over to her friends and they were all on their feet clapping and hollering. She could hear Ethan, Jose, and Elliot's chants. Even Christian was on his feet clapping.

"Ok now," the coach said, "Who is ready to play some ball?" The crowd roared again.

The game was neck and neck in the 6th inning. Only one more inning left Ana thought as she walked out to the mound. Ana had thrown an amazing game. The score was 2 to 1. The other team got lucky at hit one of Ana's change ups to get 2 run in.

_Ok Ana, you can do this. Just get these three batters out so we can go back and hit. Hopefully we can get some hits to win the game._

Ana did just that. Three up, three down. She was on fire. Ana's team was back to the top of the line-up. Ana was the 4th batter. The first batter hit a shot over the third baseman's head the left fielder caught it. One out. The second batter struck out.

_Oh come on! We have to get two runs to win the game_

The third batter got hit by the ball.

_Yes! We have a chance. _Then all of the pressure hit her like a ton of bricks. It was all up to her. She wanted to win this game so bad. She wanted to impress the scouts.

She glanced towards her friends as she was walking to the plate. Christian gave her a panty-dropping smile. She stood at the plate and took a deep breath.

_**Ball One **_the umpire yelled

_Ok Ana you got this. Just breathe! _

She watched the pitcher in motion. Taking the ball out of her glove, winding her arm, and releasing the ball.

_Wrong pitch –Ana thought as she swung and hit the ball!_

It was out of there. Home run! The crowd was roaring. Ana was running the bases feeling like she had just won the World Series. As she was rounding 2nd base the pain caused her to hit the ground. She yelled out in pain. Christian and Kate jumped up trying to get on the field with her but they couldn't get through the people. Ana's coach ran out to check on Ana.

"It's my ACL," Ana barely got out "It's torn, I know it!" She was now crying.

"Ok! Let's get you up."

"Wait Coach," the umpire said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news in a time like this… If she can't get around the bases, her run will not count. And she can't have another runner do it for her. It's the rules, I'm sorry."

"Fine!" she yelled "Gabbi, Sara, could you girl's help Ana get around the bases? That's the only way the score will count."

The girls agreed but they were interrupted by the other coach.

"No way! Rules state she can't have help by her coach or any of her team members," she says with a smirk on her face. She had a reputation of being a heartless bitch.

"Well screw it then," Ana's coach yelled.

"No," Ana yelled, "I will get around the bases somehow. I hit the homerun and I intend on getting it,"

After a lot of arguing between Ana and her coach, Ana managed to get up and balance on one foot. She hopped about 3 feet and lost her balance. Everyone could tell she was in excruciating pain. She tried getting back up, but had gotten too weak from the pain. She was trying to stop the tears from streaming down her face, but they were not cooperating. She tried to get up again and to her surprise she had two people at her side helping her up. She looked and it was the pitcher and short stop from the other team. They picked Ana up and walked her to third base, leaned down and let her foot touch the base. They then walked toward home plate with their coach screaming at them the whole time for them to put her down. They got to home plate and did the same as at third base. The crowd cheered for all three girls. They carried Ana to her dugout and set her on the bench. Ana gave both the girls a hug and thanked them for doing what they did. Doing that cost them the game, but they told her they had already lost with her homerun and it was only fair to give her what she earned.

By that time the ambulance got to the field and the EMT's put Ana on the stretcher. Ana's friends managed to finally get through the crowd. Kate demanded she was riding in the ambulance with Ana. She told Elliot and the other to meet them at the hospital.

They followed them to the hospital, but had to sit in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Kate finally came out and said Ana was in a room and they could go back to visit her.

So Kate, Elliot, Ethan, Jose, and Christian walked to her room leaving the waiting room full of her teammates, fans, her coach, and almost all of the other team. Everyone wanted to know how Ana was.

They walked in her room and could tell she had been crying.

"Oh Ana," Kate said, "Has the doctor been in yet?"

"I was right Kate. It's my ACL. I tore it. Softball is over for me. I have to have surgery and will not be able to play for a long time. There goes the softball scholarship I needed." Ana said turning away from everyone and began crying again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I hope you guys like the story so far! I am working on Chapter 10 now! Having a little bit of writers block, but I am hoping to have it done by tonight! This chapter is a little bit shorter than some of the others. If my chapters are short I am going to try to get 2 in a day! Hope you guys enjoy! Leave me some reviews to let me know what you think!

Christian POV

"Please hurry," he begged.

_What just happened? I came to the game to see her play, and I end up seeing her get taken by an ambulance to the hospital. Being in this waiting room with all of these people is getting very irritating. When can we go back there? Will she even want me back there? I hope Mom gets here soon. _

Finally Kate walked in the waiting room and it went silent. They walked to Ana's room and she told them the bad news.

_I just want to go hold her. Will she let me hold her? Dammit who the fuck cares!_

Christian goes to the side of her bed, sits down, and pulls her to lean on him. He rubs her back and puts the loose strand of hair behind her ear. She cries into his neck.

"It's ok Ana! Everything will be ok, I promise," Christian whispered to her.

"How. Is. It. Going. To. Be. Ok. Christian?" Ana managed to get out between sobs.

"I will find a way to make it better for you Ana. No matter what! I just want you to be happy," he said as he kissed her forehead.

They were in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. Kate and Elliot left to go get Ana things from home. Ethan and Jose finally left after the doctor told her she would be having surgery tomorrow. Ana told the doctor she did not want any more visitors tonight beside Kate, Elliot, and Christian. Christian was a little surprised she let him stay.

About that time, Grace walked through the door.

"Oh sweetheart," she said to Ana as she walked over to her. She looked a little questionably at Christian, who still had Ana in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I looked at your charts. You definitely tore your ACL. Dr. Montgomery is one of the best doctors. He will be the one preforming your surgery."

"Is he the best though?" Christian asked her. "I want her to have to best doctor not one of the best."

"Christian," Ana said, "I am already going to have a hard time paying for the surgery and I am sure I will need physical therapy too. I won't be able to afford the best doctor I can assure you."

"Ana, baby don't be silly," he said smiling, "I have this covered."

"Absolutely NOT," Ana says trying to scoot away and look him in his face. He just pulls her closer to him and she finally gives up.

"Ana let me help you. You wanted me to fight, well the gloves are off. I'm here in your corner Ana. Please don't push me away," he says as he kisses her forehead.

"I won't leave you Ana," he whispers to her.

"Christian," Grace interrupts, "Can I please talk to you in the hallway?"

"I'll be right back," he tells Ana as he gets up and walks out of the room.

"Christian," Grace says looking at him all serious, "Do you know how old this girl is? I am overjoyed seeing you with someone, but this girl is only 17 years old. I'm scared you might get in trouble honey. What will her parents say if they find out?"

"Mom," he say a little angry, "This is really none of your concern. Yes, Ana is 17, but she turns 18 in a few days. And as for her parents, her father died and her mother is only God knows where. Ana is all on her own, paying her own bills, everything, BY HERSELF. Kate is her roommate. I'm not walking away this time. I have done that once and it broke both of us."

"I'm sorry honey," she said touching his shoulder, "I'm sorry for prying. I just want to look after my son. She seems like a lovely girl."

They talk for a few minutes before Christian walks back in to Ana's room. She is fast asleep. The pain meds have knocked her out. Christian pulls the chair from the corner of the room up to Ana's bed. He sits there for most of the night just watching her sleep. Kate and Elliot had dropped off something for Ana and left. Christian insisted on staying and Kate knew better than to argue.

He finally laid his head down on her bed a fell asleep at around 2 a.m.

Ana POV

Ana woke up around 6 the next morning. She was hoping that it was all a dream… Well most of it at least. She looked around realizing it wasn't. She looked over and noticed Christian was fast asleep. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him, so she sat there quietly thinking about all that has happened.

_How am I going to go to college now? I really didn't want to have a ton of student loans. Ana how can you possibly be thinking about that stuff when this man is lying beside you? He looks so perfect. He said he would never leave me… How can I believe him? Everyone in my life leaves me. Kate will be leaving to go to college in Seattle soon. Who knows where Ethan and Jose will be. Reed will be going all the way to Vanderbilt. Then we have this gorgeous man. He can't possibly stay in Aspen. He will have to go back to Seattle for work. He has been in Aspen for weeks now, so how can he make me this promise?_

"Good morning beautiful," Christian says to Ana snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning yourself," she said smiling at him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked her.

"I am just thinking about school and student loans. I am also thinking about how long this will possibly last," she said sadly looking at him.

"Ana, I told you I wasn't going anywhere. I know I broke you're heart. I broke my own more than it was already broken. I want to gain your trust again Ana." Christian said.

"Ok," she replied.

The doctor came in and said she would be heading back for surgery within the hour. Christian called Elliot letting him and Kate know. They came up there and Ethan and Jose were there shortly after them. Ana was getting very nervous. Christian tried to calm her, but in all honesty he was a wreck too.

"I'm scared. What if I can never play again? What if I don't wake up from being put to sleep?" Ana said getting herself all worked up.

"Ana please," Christian said, "You simply can't think about things like that."

"Ana? A nurse came in interrupting them, "We are going to need someone in your family to sign some papers and be here while you have your surgery."

"I don't have any family," Ana said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Steele," Kate yelled, "I am her family I will sign whatever needs to be signed." Kate walked out of the room with the nurse and Christian got up and followed.

Kate explained to the nurse about Ray and Ana's mom. She explained that she had no blood relatives. The nurse said they would need someone to be responsible for covering everything if in fact Ana was unable or if something happened during surgery.

Christian cut in by saying he was covering all expenses dealing with Ana. He wanted all the bills sent to him. He already had a physical therapist lined up for when it was time for Ana to do therapy he explained.

Just as they were through a nurse went into Ana's room to get her for surgery. Kate and Christian rushed in before they took her back. Kate gave Ana a hug and told her she would be waiting here when she woke up. They walked out and gave Ana and Christian a moment.

"I will see you soon. You are going to be fine," Christian said.

He leaned down, grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss. They didn't hold back. This had been building up for 2 weeks. Christian puts his forehead on Ana's and says, "I love you Ana."

It caught Ana by surprise. She was speechless.

"I understand if you need time to trust me again before you say anything like that back to me… I just wanted you to know." He said pulling his head back looking into her eyes.

"Christian… I…" she starts saying when the nurse comes back in and takes her away.

_Ana you idiot! Why didn't you say it back? You know you love the man. _

She was in tears all the way back.

"Nurse," she said as they were about to go in the operating room, "Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure," the nurse replied, "what can I do for you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took longer than I expected to finish this chapter. I'm still not sure how I want these to go! I hope you like it! I am currently working on the next chapter and this time I intend posting it tonight! Thanks for reading! (:

Christian POV

Everyone was waiting in Ana's room. Christian was a little disappointed when Ana didn't tell him she loved him. He would never let Ana see he was upset about it though. A nurse walked in and asked which one of them was Chris. Everyone looked towards Christian. The nurse handed him a piece of paper with a smile and walked out of the room.

"It must be more paperwork," he told them lying. He knew the only person who would call him Chris was Ana. He walked to the corner of the room by the window and opened the paper.

_**Christian,**_

_**I love you too! I think I have loved you ever since you were my 'White Knight'! **_

_**I didn't want to go into surgery without telling you! **_

_**See you soon.**_

_**-Ana.**_

The note was simple and sweet. It was the best note he had ever gotten he thought. He folded the note up and put it in his wallet. He couldn't wait for her to be out of surgery. He was ready to have her in his arms. He grabs his phone when it started to buzz. It was Taylor who had the night off to spend it with Mrs. Jones

"Taylor, what's wrong?" he said.

"Are you sure? Fuck! Ok come get me I'm at the hospital. I will explain later." He says as he hung up the phone.

All eyes were on him now.

"Kate," he said, "Are you going to be able to stay with Ana and help her whenever she needs? I have something that I have to see about in Seattle. It's urgent and I have to go."

"Of course. What do you want me to tell her when she wakes up and you're not here?"

"Tell her I'll see her soon!"

Christian left the hospital with Taylor and headed for the airport.

While flying back to Seattle Christian informed Taylor what had happened the night before.

"So does Sawyer know who it was or how the person got in Escala? How much damage was done?"

"We think it was Ms. Williams's sir. The damage isn't bad. The old playroom that was painted white now has red paint splattered all over it. It was like she was trying to bring it back or something. She also wrote 'We are not over' on the wall," Taylor informed Christian.

"Have they been able to locate her?"

"Not yet sir!"

"Dammit!"

Christian got to Escala and went straight to look at his former playroom. Taylor was right. There was red paint everywhere.

_Where the hell is she? Why would she break in? It has been weeks since I kicked her out. _

He went back downstairs to his office. He called Taylor in so they could watch the video footage. It was defiantly her! He couldn't believe he left Ana while she was in surgery to have to deal with his. Come to think about it, Ana should be out by now. Elliot should have text or called me!

Christian grabs his phone and calls Elliot.

"Hey bro," he says.

"Elliot, what's going on? Is she out of surgery yet? I though you would have let me know something by now."

"Yes, she's out… but when she woke up she panicked. Screaming for Ray, for someone to help Ray. Apparently she was knocked out when they had their wreck and Ray died. She woke up and they told her and she went ballistic just like when she woke up today. They sedated her. She wasn't doing good bro."

"I should have been there, shit!" Christian says mad now that he had to leave her over this shit.

"There is nothing you could have done. Kate couldn't even calm her. She only wanted Ray."

Christian hired more men to search for Leila. He had two men stay at Escala at all times in case she came back. After he got everything in order it was nearly midnight. He didn't want to wait any longer to go back to Ana. He told Taylor to get the car they were heading back to Aspen right away.

Ana, Kate, and Elliot were fast asleep when Christian and Taylor walked into her room. Christian went straight over to Ana and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to wake any of them up. He asked the nurse for an extra chair for Ana's room. The nurse of course got him whatever he wanted. She flirted the whole time. He brought the chair to Ana's bed and did the same as the night before. He took the note Ana wrote him out of his wallet. He read it over and over again before he lay his head on her bed, grabbed her hand and fell right to sleep.

Ana POV

Ana woke up early by the nurse checking on her. Ana started to freak out again until she saw Christian there holding her hand fast asleep. It instantly calmed her. The nurse was fixing to give her something to calm her down but Ana lifted her hand up letting her know she was fine. She put her finger over her mouth for the nurse not to be loud. She didn't want to wake Christian up.

_He came back! I was so afraid he wasn't going to! _

Ana runs her fingers through his hair.

_He is such a beautiful man! What are those?_

Ana pulls the collar of his shirt down exposing his upper back a little. She sees the spots and notices them right away. She knows exactly what they are from. She touches one of them and it was as if she slapped him. He jumped up with blazing eyes. Once he saw Ana he calmed down.

"Ana, please don't touch me there. I don't like to be touched," he said, "How are you feeling?" He was trying to change the subject.

Ana understood, completely, about him not wanting to be touched, especially there. She smiled at him and said, "Better now that you are back!"

She looked down and saw her note sitting on the bed. "I see you got my note!"

"That I did!" he said with a smile. He sat back down, folded the note and put it back in his wallet. He grabbed Ana's hand and kissed it.

Kate and Elliot woke up around 8.

"It's good to see you're better Ana," Kate says.

"Yea… Sorry about all of that," Ana said a little embarrassed.

"No biggie! So I know you just had surgery and all but your birthday is in a couple of days… It's a big one! 18! Did you have anything in mind of what you wanted to do?"

"Well Kate," Ana said, "There isn't much we can do? I didn't want anything big anyways. Maybe just have some friends over?"

"I will get right on that!" she smiled at Ana.

_I am going to make sure this birthday is a special one. If Ray were here he would have done something big for her.—KATE POV_

Ana was released from the hospital that day. They all went to her house. Later that night, Elliot had to make his way back to Seattle. He and Kate spent most of the afternoon in her room.

"Ana," Christian said handing her some tea, "Would you like me to stay here or go home?"

She looked down at her tea thinking about it. She had never had a guy stay with her before. She didn't know what to say. She really wanted him to, and obviously nothing would happen because she had this big cast on her leg. She was kind of glad it was there, that way no one was tempted.

"Well," Christian said pulling her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I want you to stay," she said.

He picked Ana up and brought her to her room. She refused to sleep on the couch. He put her in bed. He stood up to walk out of the room…

"You're not staying?" she asked him.

"I was going to get on the couch…" he replied.

"I want you to stay in here with me," she said poking her lip out.

"What am I going to do with you," he said smiling. He went to the other side of the bed and took his pants off. He pulled his polo off leaving his boxers and a white t-shirt on. He crawled in the bed with Ana.

"Just please don't touch me," he whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Ok," she whispered back before she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for reading my story everyone! I am happy to say that I have over 100 followers on my story and almost 10,000 views, which may not seem like a lot, but it is to me! Thank you all! I love the reviews. I love your inputs on each chapter. I hope you guys like this one and how the story is going! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Ana's birthday went great. Kate invited Ethan, Jose, and Elliot. Christian got a little upset that Ana didn't have more girl friends. Kate and Elliot got Ana an iPod and a pair of Beats. Ethan and Jose got her a new laptop so she could continue doing her work on instead of bumming Kate's all the time. Christian wasn't happy when he found this out. He would have bought her one had he know she had to borrow Kate's. Christian's gift was last. He got her tickets to the softball college world series which was still months away, a custom tiffany's bracelet that had softballs on it and the laces were diamonds, and a key. The key was a symbol for his apartment in Escala. She didn't actual need a key to get in, it was just a symbol that whenever she needed she had a place in Seattle to go to.<p>

The day of her birthday she got a surprising visit from a lawyer. She asked Christian if he would sit with her while she talked to him because he might understand what he was talking about more than her. Christian of course agreed. The lawyer told Ana that Ray had left her something, if something happened to him, but he didn't want her to have it until she was 18. He did not want to take the chance that her mother might come back in her life and take it away since she was a minor. The lawyer handed Ana the envelope. Ana opened it and inside was a letter and a smaller envelope. Ana reads the letter and starts crying.

The letter said:

_**Hey My Little Sunshine**_

_**First off I want to wish you a Happy 18**__**th**__** Birthday since I know I am not there to celebrate with you. I hope that you are doing ok! Just know where ever I am, I am watching you and am so proud of you. You are an amazing person Ana and are very talented. I cannot begin to express how happy I am that you came into my life. You are the one and only thing your mother ever did that was good. So I thank her for bringing you in my life. I know how tough everything must be on you right now since you are on your own. I do hope Kate and her family are looking after you. They are such good people. Anyways Sunshine you and I both know I am not good at this emotional stuff. If you don't get that scholarship for softball that we both know you deserve or if you do and just need this while you are in school, this check is for you. It is from my life insurance policy only my lawyer knew about. Take care of yourself Sunshine. **_

_**Love Dad!**_

She opened the envelope and cried even more.

The check was for $500,000.

She didn't know what to do or say.

"Ana that's great that he did that for you," Christian said.

"Ana," the lawyer said, "his policy states that you get $500,000 when he passes, but if his death is an accident of some kind the amount doubles." He hands Ana a separate envelope out of his jacket pocket. She opens it to discover another check for $500,000.

Ana, Christian, and the lawyer talk for a while after she opened the letter. Ana is emotional about the whole situation and wants to go to bed. She had a long day.

The next couple of months were tough for Ana. She finally was able to get her cast off. Physical therapy was tough on her but she pushed through. What got to her most was missing softball. She was at almost every game. She couldn't work either. That stressed her out A LOT! Kate and Christian both told her she didn't have anything to worry about. They were taking care of everything. Ana put up a little argument about it, but really what other choice did she have?

What shocked Ana the most was Christian. He was by her side the whole time. He occasionally had to take trips back to Seattle, but he was never gone for more than 2 days at a time. Ana was letting her guard down a little at a time.

As she sat at the therapist office with Kate she thought about what would happen after she graduated. She didn't know which school she wanted to go to. She had the 'secret' money from Ray, so she could actually pick her school. She knew what Christian wanted her to do. He already told her she could come live with him in Seattle and go to school there. He gave her the key for her birthday! She wished he was here with her but he had to fly back to Seattle for a couple of days. This would probably be the longest he had stayed gone. He told her before he left it might be 4 or 5 days until he got back. She could get more done at therapy if he wasn't here.

The days Christian was gone was hard on both of them. They skyped every night before they went to bed. Christian couldn't believe that he had actually been dating Ana, exclusively, for a couple of months and they still had not had sex. This was not normal for him. He knew she felt him every morning. She never really said much about it though. He wanted her so bad, but something was telling him to wait, that she wasn't ready for that. She needed to take things slow. He did something he had not done since he was a teenager. He had to relieve himself though.

Ana went to the softball field while they practiced. Since Christian wasn't there and Kate was at school she wanted to do something. She was getting around pretty good by herself. She missed it so much. She talked to her coach about college. She asked if there was still a possibility that she could play softball in college. Her coach told her she was very hopeful if Ana worked her butt off to get her leg strong again! Ana was very close with her coach. She was one person who Ana could talk to about anything. Ana told her about the money Ray left her. She didn't however tell her about Christian. She didn't want him to get in trouble since he was her teacher. After practice Ana knew it was time to go home. Her leg was killing her.

Ana decided she wanted to go by the café she use to work at before heading home, even though her leg was killing her. She hadn't been there in forever and she could really use some of their famous tea. Well it was famous to her, it was her favorite. She was stopped at a red light dancing to the music on the radio. The light turned green and she started to drive away, that's when it happened. A driver ran the red light and hit the passenger side of Ana's truck, causing it to spin.

It was like everything was in slow motion for Ana. One second she was dancing the next she was struck by another vehicle. She had her seat belt on but her head still smacked the steering wheel and then the side window. She could taste blood in her mouth and her vision was going blurry. Her head was killing her. She didn't know how much time had passed after she was hit. She was going in and out of consciousness. She heard the sirens coming towards her and she heard someone trying her keep her awake. The man was asking her random questions trying his best to get her to talk. All Ana said was Christian.

* * *

><p>Christian POV<p>

"So we have eyes on Leila now. We need to continue watching her and if she so much as comes this direction notify me," Christian told Taylor.

It felt weird being back in his office actually doing work. He did miss Seattle, but nothing was better than being where Ana was. He missed her. His phone rang and on the second ring he picked up.

"Yes Andrea," he said annoyed that she bothered him. He wanted to hurry with his work so he could get back to Ana.

"Why? Fine. Send her in," he said even more annoyed.

Just then his office door opened an in walked… Elena.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Reviews Are Amazing! Follow if you want more! If I continue getting follows I will try and post twice a day except on the weekends. They can be a little crazy for me! Also I know that these last few chapters haven't been as long as my first few...but I wanted to leave it ending with something dramatic!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! They keep the story going. This is a longer chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! Leave reviews! Follow the story! (: Thanks for reading!**

_Ouch my head is killing me! Where am I? I can hear people talking and sirens… Right I was in a wreck._

"Anastasia," a voice said, "Anastasia Steele can you hear me? You were just in an accident."

Ana opens her eyes slightly and is blinded by a light.

"Well, hello Ms. Steele. My name is Andrew. You were just in an accident," he says.

"Um… hi. My head is killing me," Ana replied.

"Yes, it seems you hit your head on the on the steering wheel and the side window. Does anything else hurt?" he asked.

"No nothing else. Can I get up?" she asked.

"Well, we are going to take you to the hospital to be observed for a little while since you hit your head," he said.

"Well can you get my phone and purse for me before we go?" Ana asked.

"I will see what I can do Ms. Steele."

He was back within a few minutes. "I found your purse Ms. Steele and your phone… but I seems as though your phone has been destroyed in the accident. I can call someone for you if you would like."

"The only person I have memorized is my softball coach's number. Yes please call her," Ana said.

He called her with his phone and handed it to Ana.

"He coach this is Ana. I was just involved in a car accident. No, No I am fine. My phone was destroyed and I only had your number memorized. Is there any way you can try and get in touch with Kate for me?"

"Yes that Kate," she says, "Thank you. Tell her they are taking me to the hospital please."

By the time she hangs up they are at the hospital. Ana is brought to a room and given some medicine for her headache. She is exhausted from her long day and falls asleep. She doesn't know how long she has been asleep but when she wakes up there is still no one here with her. It was dark outside, so she knew it was sometime in the middle of the night. She found the clock and it said it was 8:45. She had been there for close to 4 hours she guessed since her wreck was around 5. She knew she left the field at 4:45.

Finally she hears a commotion out in the hall way and in barges Kate.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner," she says throwing a mean look at the nurse, "No one would tell me where you were or what was wrong since I was a 'blood relative'. We really need to get me on a list or something Steele. That was ridiculous."

Ana was laughing so hard at Kate making Kate's bad mood disappear and she laughed with her.

"I just woke up anyways Kate. I am fine they just wanted to observe me for a while because I hit my head and went unconscious for a little bit at the scene."

"Yea, I saw your truck… It's totaled. I don't know how you got out with such little injury. The guy that hit you wasn't paying attention and was texting. He blew straight through the red light going about 55 miles an hour or so. You were very lucky. I told Elliot to get in touch with Christian, but no such luck yet and my phone has died. I can't call him and tell him you are ok. We were starting to panic since the stupid nurses wouldn't tell me anything."

"My truck is totaled," Ana said in a sad voice.

"Ana," Kate says amused, "After all of that all you are worried about is you truck?"

They both laughed and talked. The nurses came in every now and then checking on Ana. One told her she should be discharged soon because the hospital was getting swamped and they needed rooms. Ana was happy about that. She just wanted to get a hot shower and get in bed.

The nurse was right. Forty-five minutes later Ana and Kate were headed back to their house. They walk in the door and Ana heads straight to her room.

"Good night Kate," she says, "Thank you for coming to the hospital."

"Good night Ana," she said as she walked to her room.

Christian POV

"Elena," Christian says as she walks towards his desk.

"Hello Christian," she said, "It's good to finally see you again. You have been gone for so long. I know you must be ready for another sub by now. It's been months since you ended your contract with Leila. Poor girl came running to me after she found out. I, of course, sent her on her way. I did find a new girl for you though. She will be perfect for you. She has pretty much no limits…."

Christian cut her off. "Elena, I am out of that lifestyle. I don't want it anymore. I don't want the girls you pick. I am currently in a relationship, not that it is any of your business."

"Oh Christian," Elena laughs, "Don't be silly. You can't be serious. How can you just leave this lifestyle behind for what Vanilla?" She laughs some more.

"Not that this is any of your business either Elena, but we have not had sex yet," Christian said.

"Oh Christian, this is a joke. Ha. You got me," she said, "Just let me know when you want to meet this new girl."

"Elena I was serious. I am off the market. I have a girlfriend," he said.

"She is only with you because you are rich Christian, you have to know that," Elena says serious.

"She had no clue who I was, Elena. She isn't like that," Christian yells at her banging his fist on his desk. He is getting very irritated at Elena. She didn't know Ana and she was not going to sit here and talk about her so badly.

Just as Christian sits back down his office door burst open.

"Christian, why haven't you been taking my calls? I have been trying to get in touch with you. Ana was involved in a car accident and Kate can't get any information from the nurses."

Elliot sees Elena and gives her a dirty look that Christian catches but isn't worried about. Right now all he is worried about is Ana. He jumps up and tells Elena she needs to leave. He and Elliot rush out of his office and he tells Andrea he has to go to Aspen to cancel all of his meetings for tomorrow and see if Ros can take some of them.

Taylor is waiting with the SUV. They jump in the SUV and head straight for the airport.

"Bro why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was trying to hurry and get everything I needed done so I could get back to Aspen," Christian explains to him.

Elliot tries reaching Kate but it goes straight to voicemail. They get to the airport in record time.

By the time they are half way to Aspen Christian is belligerently drunk. He doesn't know how to handle his emotions. Elliot tried to get the alcohol from him before it got bad but Christian managed to get it back. They landed and Taylor had a SUV lined up to get them. Christian grabbed a small bottle of scotch and hid it in his jacket so Elliot couldn't see it. As they were getting in Elliot's phone rang, it was Kate. She told him they just got home. She explained how her phone died and filled him in on how Ana was.

"Thannkkk fuckkk," Christian slurred.

"Dude you need to go home and sleep for a while before we go to Ana's," Elliot tell Christian and you would have thought he slapped him in face.

"Are youu crazzzyy," he said, "Iii have tooo get tooo heherrr NOWWW!"

"Whatever bro, I am not arguing with your drunken ass anymore," Elliot said.

They sat in silence the rest of the way to Ana's.

They walk in and are greeted by Kate. She tells them Ana jumped in the shower and she shouldn't be in long. Christian walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He walked to the sink a poured a little amount of water in it. He left them and walked to Ana's room. He heard the shower still going and dammit he wanted to go join her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. He wanted to feel her breast against him. He gets the scotch out of his jacket and pours him some.

About 5 minutes went by and the shower turns off. Out walks Ana with only a towel on. She is glistening with water still all over her body. She looks up and is startled when she sees Christian sitting in the chair by her bed. She smiles at him, but just stars at her with intense eyes.

He stands up and takes her in his arms. He leans down and kisses her passionately.

Ana's POV

_That shower felt AMAZING. It was just what I needed. I wonder what Christian is doing. Maybe I can get him on skype and let him know what happened. I miss him._

Ana opens the bathroom door and sees him sitting there all perfect. She smiles at him but he just stares at her. He gets up and makes his way to her, that's when she smells it. He reeks of alcohol. He takes her in his arms and they kiss. Ana finally pulls back.

"Umm… I need to get some clothes on. I will be right back," she walks over to her drawer and grabs a pair of her Pink Lace panties from Victoria Secret. Then she goes in her closet and grabs a large T-shirt with _**Skier Baseball **_printed on it. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Christian sat down on the side of the bed and waited on her.

She comes back out with the oversized T-shirt on and lies in the bed. She had a rough day after all. Christian sits on the side of the bed for a moment then gets up takes his suit off and is left in boxers briefs and a white T-shirt. He gets under the cover and scoots close Ana. The alcohol on his breath is almost repulsive to her, but what could she say… He saved her the night she got too wasted.

He now is so close she could feel his erection on her thigh. She turned her head to look at him and he had his panty dropping grin on his face. He leans over and kisses her, but this is not just a kiss this is a kiss she had never had before.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her waist and slowing reaching up towards her breast. When he reached them he started grabbing and teasing her nipples. Ana didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she wanted this right now with him drunk. His hand was not going towards her lace panties. His index finger is in the rim of her panties as if he was teasing her all while still kissing her. He moves towards her neck, then her collarbone kissing, licking and sucking. He goes to lift her shirt and she says, "Stop Christian I can't do this."

He looks up at her with anger in his eyes. "Why Ana. Do you not want me as bad as I want you? Are you trying to tease me Ana. For God sakes I am a damn man. I have waited and waited. I haven't pressured you or even said anything to you about it. I have given you time, so what is it?" he says angry.

"Christian, I…" she tries saying before getting cut off.

"You're what Ana? Being a fucking tease right now is what you are doing. I should take you over my knee right now and spank the shit out of you. I bet Reed didn't have to wait this long," he regretted saying it right after it came out.

"For your information, not that is any of your business, nothing happened between Reed and me. No, I am not being a tease, how dare you even say that," she says pushing his chest away from her causing him to stiffen.

"And as for you spanking me… You can get that image out of your head right now you sick fuck," Ana screamed angry at him, "Would you like to know the reason I stopped you? Are you sure you are going to be able to handle it… I shouldn't give you the satisfaction of knowing but I will because I love you. I was raped and beaten when I lived with my mother and 'three'. 'Three' was supposed to be my stepdad but I would never say that is what he was. That was the first and only time I had sex and it most defiantly wasn't consensual." She couldn't stop the tears from coming. She hadn't spoken about this in so long. "I was only 15. First it started with the slapping me and then moved to worse things. One afternoon before my mother got off work he came home drunk and had lost all of his money gambling. He took it out on me and told me it was my fault. He said he didn't get lucky and win big so he was going to get lucky with me. That's when he raped me."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Christian was in shock. He went to comfort her and she pushed him away again.

"You know everything and now you need to leave," she said putting her head into her knees.

"Ana, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," he begs.

"Christian just go," she said.

"I am not leaving you here like this," he said.

_What can I do to make him leave? I love him but I cannot look at him right now. Lie. Lying is what I have to do._

"Leave Christian," Ana screams, "I want you to leave. I hate you. Do you hear me? I HATE YOU!" Ana screamed.

Christian looked at her stunned. He got up, put on his clothes and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry Ana. I love you," he said as he was walking out. He waited to see if Ana would say something but all she said was "Goodbye Christian."

_**Don't forget to leave a review! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I know some of you are concerned about the touchy subject. I can assure you it is just going to stay at that. I won't be adding details of how it went down further or anything. I don't want to upset people at all. That was definitely not my intentions. I just had to get Ana's past out somehow. Christian was drunk because 1 he was worried about Ana and couldn't calm his nerves, and 2 you can imagine Elena struck a nerve by coming to his office. He knew it was a mistake after he said the things to Ana. There more than likely will be a time jump or two. I don't want to give away much. I know Ana being in accidents seemed like a lot but in the story it was months between the two. I was having writers block when it came to this story and the last chapter is what came to mind! I hope you like this next chapter and by all means if you have an idea of how you want the story to go…. Tell me in a review or PM me. I am open to suggestion, especially when I get writers block. Thanks for reading and the reviews! Also I have started a Pinterest board for this story. Look up Fifty shades of a sub under boards and you will find it. I will try and post the link either in my bio or on the next chapter! It's not caught up with the story yet but I'm working on it! Let me know what you think! **

APOV

Ana sat on the bed shocked at what all just happened. _What did I just do? Did I really tell the man I love that I hate him? I could never hate him! I am highly pissed off at him but I could never hate him. I don't know if I can forgive what he said though. That hurt A LOT!_

Ana finally dozed off and all she could dream about were his eyes.

-XxXxXx-

"Ana, Ana," Kate came in her room jumping on her bed, "wake up! It's graduation day!"

"Ughhh… 5 more minutes Kate," Ana said pulling the cover over head.

"No way Steele! I let you sleep in today. Your graduation is a 10 and it's already 8:30. You have to be at the school at 9:15. SO GET UP! Breakfast is ready well actually Elliot picked us up some on his way," she said.

Ana raised her head out from under the cover and looked at Kate. "Is he here with him?" she asked.

Ana hadn't really spoken to Christian since the night of her accident. He tried apologizing, but Ana just wasn't ready to face him. She told him some things only a few people knew about. She didn't know if she could face him after that. She did miss him though. He sent flowers and 'I'm Sorrys' but Ana couldn't forgive how he acted and what he said, not yet at least.

"No Steele he isn't. Elliot thinks he is back in Seattle for now. He has started staying there more than her has here now," Kate replied and Ana started crying. "Oh Ana just talk to him. He was drunk. He didn't mean it. He hates himself."

"I don't know Kate," Ana said, "I don't know if I am ready for that or not."

Ana secretly was hoping Christian was going to be at her graduation. She was going to talk to him about everything.

Ana got out of bed and took a shower. Kate came in and fixed Ana's hair and makeup. She also picked out Ana's dress and shoes. She knew Ana wasn't the best in heels so she stuck with flats. She could see it now, Ana walking across the stage in heels and falling on her face. She picked out a flowy coral dress for Ana to wear. Ana got to the school without a minute to spare. She found her friends Gabbi and Reed. They took pictures and talked about what they were going to do with their lives next. Reed was moving to Vanderbilt in two weeks so he could get to know where everything was before he started school. Gabbi received a softball scholarship to the University of Tennessee. Gabbi and Reed talked about meeting up every now and again while they are both in Tennessee. They would only have about 2 ½ hours between the two. They said they would meet in the middle. They asked Ana where she was going to go to college. Ana wasn't sure. She didn't get any scholarships in softball, so she wasn't sure where she wanted to go. She applied to several schools.

Graduation went good. Ana didn't fall going across the stage.

She found Kate and Elliot after and they all went out to celebrate.

"Ana, I have some news to tell you," Kate said.

"What's that Kate," Ana said as she took a bite of food.

"I am moving to Seattle next week… I am through with school here and I am transferring to WSU in the fall," Kate said.

"Umm… that's great Kate," Ana says lying. She didn't want Kate to move. She didn't know if she could live by herself.

"Ana, you are more than welcome to move with me. My dad has already gotten me an apartment at Pike Place Market. Ana please tell me you will really consider coming to Seattle. I don't know what I will do without my best friend and roomie!" Kate said.

"I don't know Kate. He will be there… and I don't know if I can handle that. What if I run into him somewhere? What if Elliot wants him to come over to the apartment?" Ana tells her.

"I wish you would forgive him for whatever he did Ana. He still has a little hope since he is still coming back and forth to Aspen for you, and sending you apology flowers daily. You would think we opened a floral shop in our house. He really loves you Ana."

"I know Kate! I'll think about it I promise!"

For the next couple of days Kate begs and begs Ana to move to Seattle with her. Finally Ana agrees to move in for the summer and then they would go from there. Kate knew once Ana moved in she wouldn't go anywhere.

That summer the girls decided it would be a summer all about them. They didn't want any dram. They shopped and had girl's nights throughout the week! Ana got a job at a small café near their house. She didn't want to just blow all the money that she got from Ray, and as much as Kate and Ana were shopping, she would have blown through a nice chunk of change. Ana would go to the batting cage and was even going to join a summer softball league for ages 16 and up. She had started running some too. She was determined to get herself better because she wanted to try out for the softball team at college, even though she wasn't able to get a scholarship, she told herself she could still play and possibly get one next year if all went well.

Ana was working a double one Saturday because a girl called in. She was exhausted. They had a busy morning. Finally they had slowed down. Ana was talking to one of her coworkers when a guy walked in. He ordered a coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"Name please," Ana asked without even looking at his face.

"Taylor," he said. Ana wrote his name on the cup and went to make the coffee.

She walked back and handed him the coffee and the bag with the muffin inside. She looked at him this time to say have a good day but froze with the muffin and coffee still in hand.

"Taylor," she whispered.

"Miss Steele," he replied with a nod.

"How is he," she asked.

"Heartbroken ma'am. He is not the man he was when he was with you."

Ana felt her knees getting weak. She hasn't seen this man for months. She tried not to think about him, which was hard when she his eyes were all she could dream about.

"Here are your items," Ana told Taylor, "Could you also give him this?" She grabbed a napkin and wrote a message on it and handed it to Taylor.

"Yes Miss Steele," he says as he goes towards the door.

"Thank you. Oh and Taylor," she said as Taylor turned back towards her, "Please don't tell him it was from me." She smiled at him and he nodded his head as he walked out of the door.

_I can't believe I just did that. I wish I didn't have to go work this double. _

The hours went by slower than usual at work for Ana. Finally 8 o'clock came and Ana left work. She was exhausted. When she got home she saw that Kate's car was not there. _She must be staying at Elliot's tonight. _She walked in took her shoes off and went to the kitchen. She made herself some tea and then went to the bathroom and turned the water on. After stripping out of her clothes added some bubble and bath salts to the running water. She was going to relax. After getting in the tub she soaked for what seemed like hours. She even dozed off and woke up to ice cold water. Ana got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her. She got her clothes out for her morning run tomorrow. She had started running every morning about 2 weeks ago. Her leg was getting better and better. She picked out an entire Nike outfit her and Kate bought on one of their shopping trips, tight blacking running pants, light pink tank, black sports bra with a pink Nike sign and even matching black and pink Nike shoes. She was ready. She didn't really feel like eating anything. She told herself she would grab a granola bar on her way out in the morning. Once her head hit her pillow she was out cold.

Ana woke to her alarm going off at 5:30 a.m. She scrambled out of bed and threw on her clothes. She looked to see what the temp was and decided she would throw on a light jacket as well. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed her bottle of water and a granola bar, and decided she would just eat it before she left. She ate her food and then ran back to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and braided her hair. She preferred braiding her hair when she ran because that was it wouldn't stick to her neck once she started sweating. She looked at her phone and saw that it was about 6 now. She grabbed her headphones and walked out of the door. She put her earbuds in and off she went towards Waterfront Park. It took her no time to get there.

She ran for a while then found herself a bench to sit on. She looked at her phone and it was almost 7. She felt a shocking feeling go down her spine and she smiled. She turned to her right and saw him. Taylor and Christian were jogging. Christian was looking around like he was trying to find someone, then their eyes met. He stopped dead in his tracks while Taylor was still running. Taylor realized Christian was no longer beside his after he had run about 10 yards. He stopped and walked back over to a shocked Christian.

Ana smiled and lifted her hand to wave at Christian. He shook himself out of his thought and walked over to the bench were Ana was sitting.

"Hi," Ana said as he sat down,

"Hello Anastasia," Christian said looking in her eyes, "So you were the one who gave Taylor the note with the address and time to be here…" He was now smiling.

"Yes, it was me," Ana said shyly, "I work at the café Taylor stopped by yesterday and I gave him the note."

"Why now? What made you change your mind?" Christian asked, "Don't get me wrong, I am happy you did. I have missed you so much Ana. I am so sorry about before. You have no clue how bad I feel about it."

"Christian I have missed you so much. I should not have acted like I did. I wish now that I wouldn't have because all this time we could have been together," Ana replied.

She leans in to kiss him but he looks away quickly.

_Oh shit. What just happened? He doesn't want to kiss me. Why? Does he have a girlfriend now? Oh no! I waited too long. I have lost him. _

"Im sorry," Ana said, "I shouldn't have." She gets up and starts walking away from the bench.

"Ana," Christian calls to her, but she keeps walking, "ANASTAISA!"

She stops and turns around and he is right behind her. She already has tears running down her face. He lifts his hand and wipes away her tears.

"Please don't cry Ana," he whispered.

"Im. Sorry. I. Know. It's. My. Fault." She says between sobs. They look at each other grey eyes to blue.

**PS.. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW & REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone! I have had so many views on my story! Thanks to those who leave reviews, I always like to know if you liked the chapter! I hope you continue to read and review! **

**BTW- This is the link to the Pinterest Board on the story! Like I said last chapter I have not caught up with the story yet, I think I am on like the 8****th**** chapter! I am going from writing the chapter to Pinterest! I should hopefully be caught up soon.**

** lulud1214/fifty-shades-of-a-sub/**

****ALSO PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT WHEN THE HOT AND HEAVY THINGS GO ON IN THIS STORY… SOME OF THE PICTURES ON THE BOARD MIGHT BE HOT AND HEAVY! HA! SO PLEASE TO REPORT THEM! I AM FAIR WARNING YOU NOW! I SAW ON ANOTHER STORY THAT HAD A BOARD FOR THEIR STORY THAT THEIR PICTURES WERE GETTING REPORTED, SO IF YOU PLAN ON REPORTING PLEASE DON'T EVEN GO TO THE LINK! **

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! (;**

"Anastasia… I was stupid. I feel horrible about everything that happened," Christian said as he put his forehead to hers, "I don't want to ever make you feel that way again. You are the person that means the most to me in this world." He sniffled and Ana opened her eyes to see tears running down his cheek too.

"Christian…"

"No Ana," he cut her off, "When you told me you hated me… It broke something inside me. I should not have gotten drunk on the way here. I just couldn't calm my nerves thinking something bad had happened to you. We could not get in touch with Kate… All we knew was you were in an accident. I hated myself Ana. I still do."

"Christian don't! People make mistakes all the time! I should have never said that I hated you. I never hated you! I've loved you all along! I only said it because at that time I couldn't look at you. If I'm being honest, you really hurt me by the things you were saying and accusing me of pretty much giving myself to everyone but you. I wanted to Christian. You are the only person I have ever felt like this about. I was just so scared. I probably would have that night if you weren't drunk, but smelling the alcohol on your breath… Then you were touching me… I couldn't. When he did that to me before… I can still smell the alcohol on his breath and…." She couldn't finish her sentence. She just melted into Christian's embrace.

"Shhh… You don't have to talk about it Ana. I'm sorry. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I love you Ana always!" He says as he pulls her face to his and kisses her passionately.

"Your lips are so soft Ana."

Taylor had disappeared. They walked back over to the bench and sat down.

"I planned on watching the sunrise with you if you came," Ana says looking towards the first site of the sun. "Beautiful isn't it."

"It sure is," Christian replied not taking his eyes off of Ana.

She smiled at him then snuggled close to him. He embraced her with ease. They sat there together quietly for about an hour. Christian's phone ringing brought them both out of their thoughts.

"Hey Mom," he answered.

"Hey Dear, I was just wondering if you would be making Sunday brunch today. We all miss you," his mother said.

"Umm.. Yes. I think I will make it today. I think I might have a guest along with me if that is ok." He smiled at Ana.

"Of course dear," his mother said, "I will see you soon then. Goodbye." She says as she hangs up.

Ana looks up at Christian quizzically and Christian smiles and says, "We are invited to Sunday brunch at my parents. I hope we can make it a better on than the last one when we were both there." He laughs.

"Maybe I can actually stay and eat this time," Ana mumbles playfully.

"Oh how I have missed that smart mouth of yours," Christian said as he kissed Ana.

Back at Ana and Kate's apartment Ana scrambled through her closet looking for something to wear. She finally decided to go with a strapless white summer dress with a brown belt, brown purse and brown wedged heels. She walked out of her closet to Christian sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Why don't we just get ready at my place," he said as he brought her into his arms.

"I have to take a shower Christian, if you haven't notice, we both kind of stink from our run." She said laughing.

"That's fine, you can take one at my place, I have plenty of showers there." He smiled his panty dropping smile.

Of course Ana caved.

"How are we supposed to get to your place? My vehicle was kind of totaled and I never really got another one yet. I walk most places here and when I don't, I use Kate's car…. But her car isn't here…"

"Taylor is waiting out front," Christian confessed.

"I forgot about Taylor even disappearing this morning. How does he do that," Ana asked as she laughed.

They walked outside to the SUV, Ana carrying her dress, purse, and shoes, while Christian had her bag that had her hair dryer, curling iron, makeup bag, and other essentials she thought she might need.

"Ana," Christian said playfully, "If you wanted to move in with me all you had to do was ask. I mean you didn't have to sneak half of your things in this bag."

Ana looked at him with a smirk on her face, then giggled.

"I have missed that sound," Christian said as they got in the SUV.

Christian held Ana's hand all the way to Escala. It was as if he was afraid to let go, thinking if he did he would lose her again. They pulled into the underground garage into the spot that said GREY. Once in the elevator alone the pull between the two was just too much. Christian pushed Ana against the wall and kissed her like they had never kissed before. The elevator doors opening broke them out of their little bubble.

As they walk in Ana is floored. She had no idea how big this place was going to be. She looked around then at Christian who was grinning at her.

"You like," he asked her.

"Do I like? It's a huge Christian! Look at that view," she said as she ran to the floor to ceiling window, "Wow Christian this is amazing."

Christian gave Ana the grand tour. She was amazed at just how big the place was. The kitchen was wonderful and the bathrooms were bigger than her bedroom at her and Kate's apartment. After the tour Christian told Ana they really should start getting ready. He had no clue how long it would take Ana to get ready seeing all of the stuff she brought with her.

Christian told Ana she could use the guest room bathroom to take a shower and get ready. He kissed her before walking to his bathroom.

Ana stared at herself in the mirror for what seemed like forever. She thought about all that had happen that morning. Christian and Ana were finally together again. He actually took her back; she was worried he wouldn't after so long.

She rushed to Christian's room. She just wanted to be in his arms. She missed his embraces. As she walked in his room she heard the shower already running. _Damn he is already in the shower. Well no time like the present Steele._ She walks in the bathroom and sees his figure in the shower. She just gazed at this wonderful, sexy man. Finally she striped and walked over to the shower. She didn't want to startle him by just touching him so she softly said, "Would you like some company?" 

**Ok I fully intended to make this a longer chapter… BUT I wanted to leave you guys wanting more! Ha! No I really wanted to think about how I wanted this to go down! (pun not intended lol) I PROMISE to have another chapter ready for you ASAP! (:**

**PS—Don't forget to Review and Follow! I love reading your reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I think this chapter is what you guys have been waiting for. Be gentle on me because this is my first time writing a 'sex scene". ha. And in real life I'm not the one who would just talk about my sex life with someone... so with that being said it was sort of difficult for me to write this at first... But ANYWHO... Thanks for ready! (:**

Christian spun around quickly, shocked. He looked up and down at Ana's naked body in front of him. He looked at Ana with worry in his eyes.

"Ana… I don't know," he whispered, "the last time something like this happened, I lost you. I can't lose you again Anastasia."

"Christian I'm not going anywhere," Ana said as her lips met his.

He moved her against the wall and started kissing her again. He moves from her lips, down her jaw, then to her neck. She lets out soft moans. She feels his erection against her and can't help herself. She looks down at it and gasps a little. _He is huge._ Christian, of course, saw her expression and tried to hold back his chuckle.

"Like what you see," he asks her.

She nods and kisses him again. He moves his hands from her neck to her breast. He slowly rolls his thumb over her nipples. He takes one in his mouth as his other is caressing and pulling at the other.

"Oh Christian," Ana moans making his kiss, suck, lick, and pull harder.

"Oh … Please Christian. Please," she begs

He takes his hand and slowly makes his way down to her sex.

"Oh Ana, you are so wet," he growls at her.

Ana cries out pleading to him. He takes her nipple in his mouth again and nibbles at it which sends her over the edge.

"Christian," she screams as her body shivers from her orgasm.

"Let's get you washed baby, then we will go to the bed, so I can make love to you like you deserve," he says as he takes the shampoo and squirts some in his hand. Ana wets her hair and lets him wash her it, then her body. His touch was just what she needed. Once they were both washed Christian gets out and grabs a towel. He throws it around his waist and picks another up for Ana. She steps out of the shower and he wraps the towel around her. He takes the towel and dries every inch of her body. After he is done he pulls her into his embrace and inhales her sweet scent.

"Are you sure about this Ana," he asks again, "I will wait."

"I'm ready Christian, make love to me. Please," she said with such want in her voice. That's all it took. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks over to the bed and lays her down gently, then takes his towel and throws it to the other side of the room. He looks down at Ana and smiles.

"You are very beautiful Ana."

He got on the bed beside her and propped on his elbow. He didn't take his eyes off of hers as he fingers brushed her neck, across her breast, and down her belly. He made his way down to her V and paused. He lowers himself and kisses her V from one side to the other. Her skin was so soft. He slowly made his was down her sex. He gently kissed her lips making Ana gasp. He pushed her legs apart letting her lips open. Running his tongue from one lip to the other slowly, then faster as he hears the moans from Ana. She runs her fingers through his hair tugging it lightly.

"Christian…." Ana moans about to explode.

"Let go baby," he growled and that's all it took.

Christian crawled up the bed and kissed Ana the whole way up. Her body shivered with every kiss.

"This probably won't take long baby," Christian muttered to her as he ripped the condom paper open with his teeth, "I will be gentle. Tell me if it hurts you and I will stop."

Ana nodded and with that Christian slowly slid his erection into her slowly stroking inch by inch. "Oh Ana," he moans.

His lips are on hers and his tongue is dancing with hers. His strokes and tongue become one rhythm. Ana moans and Christian can tell she is about to cum.

"Please Christian," she half yells.

"What Ana. Tell me what you want," he barks at her.

"I want to cum Christian. Ahhh…" she lets out a loud moan as Christian crashes into her harder and harder.

"Yes Ana. Cum for me baby. I'm almost there too…" he screams as they both hit their orgasms at the same time.

Christian falls on top of Ana kissing her forehead.

"How was that for you baby? Was it as good for you as it was to me?" Christian ask

"Mmmm…" Ana mumbled.

"That's all I get," Christian said smiling at her.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled again.

Christian laughed and snuggled up to her. They lay in bed for a while and both dozed off.

Christian woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hello," he said with a tired voice.

"Christian, where are you? I thought you told me you were coming to brunch dear," Grace said concerned.

Christian jumped out of bed startling Ana in the process.

"We are Mom," he said trying to hurry and throw on clothes, "Something came up and we are running late. I'm sorry. We will be there soon."

He hung up the phone and told Ana they have to hurry.

Ana jumped out of bed and went to the guest bedroom where all of her stuff was. She put on her dress and shoes on. She walked in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Oh Steele what in the hell are you going to do with this mop of hair you have. Maybe you should have dried your hair instead of having SEX… No I would so choose sex again. I guess it will be messy curls today. I will comb through it a little and maybe it won't look too bad._

She combs her hair and brushes her teeth. She grabs her bottle of Victoria's Secret Love Spell and walks over to the bed. She props her leg up and squirts some of the lotion in her hand. As she is rubbing the lotion on her legs Christian walks in.

"Mmmm… Ana are you trying to make us miss the whole brunch? Seeing you like that and rubbing that on you is making he hard. That smells so intoxicating."

Ana giggles and walks over to him.

"We have our whole lives for that," she says as she motions to his package.

"Promise," he whispered a little too low for Ana to hear him.

"Let's go Miss Steele," Christian says with a smirk for calling her Miss Steele, "or we will never hear the end of it from my mother. By the way… You look beautiful."

Ana blushes.

They make their way to the garage and when Christian doesn't go towards the SUV it surprises Ana. She looks at Christian puzzled and he smiles at her.

"I thought we would take this one today," he says as he points to his Audi R8.

Ana's eyes almost pop out of her head and she can't keep the smile off of her face.

"Can I drive," she said jokingly knowing her would never let her drive.

"Maybe later," he said smiling.

"Really?" Ana said excited.

"Yes, now let's go we are already late," he said opening Ana's door before going to his side.

On the way to his parent's house Ana watched him as he handled the car with ease. He looked sexy driving this car she thought to herself. They got to his parent's in record time.

When they walked inside everyone was waiting for them in family room. Kate squealed when she saw Ana with Christian and ran up to her giving her a hug.

"Oh Ana! When did this happen," Kate asked quietly.

"I will explain it all later Kate," she said smiling at her.

"You better," Kate replied.

"Hey Ana Banana," Elliot screamed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Elliot," she screams as she slaps his shoulders for him to put her down, "put me down you big dork."

Christian gave Elliot a _put her down before I beat your ass _look, so Elliot finally put her down.

"It's nice to see you again Anastasia," Grace said as she hugged Ana.

"Please call me Ana Mrs. Grey. It's nice to see you again as well. I am sorry for the way I left last time, please forgive me," Ana said.

"Oh sweetie it's alright. Call me Grace."

Grace led everyone to the dining room.

"I'm glad you guys finally made it," Elliot huffed, "Mom wouldn't let us eat without you two!"

"Oh hush Elliot," Grace said smiling at Christian and Ana.

"Where's M…" Christian starts to say but if cut off by a squealing Mia.

"Christiannn… You are finally here," she says as she gives him a big hug, "And you brought a girlfriend!"

"Hi, I'm Mia! We are going to be the best of friends," she says squeezing Ana so hard Ana's face starts to turn a shade of blue from not being able to breathe.

"Mia let her go and calm down," Christian scolded her.

Everyone took their seats and their meal was served. After everyone ate they made their way to the patio. Ana and Kate were talking about how Ana and Christian met again. Mia and Grace were talking about the coping together event that was a few months away while Elliot and Carrick were in deep conversation about a project he was working on. Christian had walked down to the dock.

Ana didn't give Kate any details about what happened at Christians, she just told her about the run and that they were together again as far as Ana knew.

Ana noticed Christian was standing on the dock looking out at the water, so she excused herself and walked down to him.

"It's beautiful," she said as she walked up to him.

"That is it," Christian replied turning towards Ana and wrapping his arms around her, "but not as beautiful as you."

Ana blushed then asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Christian simply said.

"Good things I hope," Ana said playfully.

"Great things," Christian said. He looked back towards the water and Ana could tell he had something on his mind.

"Tell me Christian. What's on your mind? You know you can tell me, right?"

"Ana, I love you," he said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that… Do you? Do you want to be with me for the rest of your life?"

The last part took Ana by surprise.

"I love you too, Christian," she said back not really knowing how to answer his question.

"Well?" he said.

"What are you getting at Christian? I mean we only got back together today."

"I want to marry you Ana. That's what I am getting at. I know we only got back together today and we were not together for a long time before, but I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, spoiling you, and loving you. I want to have babies with you and be a family." Christian said looking deep into Ana's eyes.

"I…I… I don't know what to say Christian," Ana said, "I love you, but I am not ready to be married. I am only 18 and still have college ahead of me. We have only gotten back together and I am a little scared. I can't promise to marry you right now. I'm sorry."

Christian looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He wished he would have kept this thought in his mind now. He was worried that she would run.

"Ok," he said as he kissed her forehead and walked back towards the house leaving her on the dock by herself.

_What just happened? Did he really just ask me to marry him? I am not ready to get married. I am too young; I'm still a kid for crying out loud. Marriage scares me. After all of the failed relationships my mother had that is the furthest thing from my mind. Does he hate me now? Why did he just walk away? _

Ana sat down, took her shoes off and put her feet in the water. She couldn't help but start crying. It was too overwhelming for her. She wanted to be with Christian forever, but marriage was a big commitment that she just couldn't promise to right then.

_Good thing you didn't have time to put any makeup on Steele. You would defiantly look a mess right now if you had. _

She wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself. She didn't want anyone to know she had been crying especially Christian and Kate for that matter. Kate would go all 20 questions on her and probably make it worse than it already is. After sitting there for a while she thought her would come back to get her but he didn't. She finally got up and walked to the house.

The girls were still outside talking about the event coming up and the men had made their way back inside to the kitchen. Ana excused herself from the girls to go to the bathroom. Grace explained where it was and she walked inside. Christian looked up and smiled at her but his smiled fell when he saw her face. He could tell she had been crying.

_Mission: NOT ACCOMPLISHED Steele. Of course he would be able to see that you had been crying. He is Christian Grey after all._

Ana keep walking to the stairs. She walked up them to the bathroom, but she could tell he was close behind her. She hurried and locked herself in. She did not want to talk about it at his parent's house.

Sure enough there were knocks on the door.

"Ana," Christian pleaded, "Please open the door."

"I will be out in a minute Christian. I don't feel like talking about it at your parent's house," she said.

"Ana just open the door," he banged again but this time it was a bit harder, "ANA!"

She finally slung the door open. "What Christian?" she yelled.

**Don't forget to Follow and Review! (:**


	16. Message!

I just wanted to let you guys know I have been working on the next chapter but didn't get a change to upload it yet. We are having bad weather here, tornado weather, so I haven't been able to finish it yet! Hopefully tonight or in the morning I will post!

Thanks again for for ready my story! I love your reviews!


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I will be working on the next chapter this afternoon and should have it posted by tomorrow morning… if not tonight… but I make no promises! (: Enjoy! **

**CPOV**

_As I stand here listening to my dad and brother go on and on about business and sports I can't help but wonder what is going through Ana's mind. There's my beautiful girl right there… Wait she's been crying. Dammit! I know it is my fault. I better go check on her. I know she knows I am following her why has she picked up her pace. Dammit, she shut the door right in my face._

"Ana," Christian pleaded, "Please open the door."

"I'll be out in a minute Christian. I don't feel like talking about it at your parent's house," Ana said.

_I knew she was upset fuck! Why did I have to open my damn mouth? I should have kept my thoughts to myself._

"Ana just open the door," he banged again but this time it was a bit harder, "ANA!"

She finally slug the door open. "What Christian?" she yelled.

_Did she just fucking yell at me? No one yells at me! _

"What's wrong Ana?" Christian asked.

"You know damn well what is wrong Christian. You tell me you love me and want to be with me forever… Then you ask me to marry you after only getting back together today! That is if we are actually together… We have not really discussed that. THEN… You just leave me down there by myself after I tell you I wasn't ready to get married. That's not fair Christian. Someone that wants to be with me for the rest of my life wouldn't have stormed away when I told them I wasn't ready. They would have said something like its fine. We I will wait or something. I don't know what to say right now. I just want to go home," Ana said holding back the tears that were trying to come.

"I'm sorry Ana. I always have to tell you that I'm sorry. I am not used to this….dating someone. I am still learning. I do want to be with you FOREVER! I am just use to getting what I want… when I want it. Please forgive me Ana," Christian says dropping to his knees and grabbing Ana's legs like a child would.

"Christian get up," Ana

"I'm not getting up until you forgive me for being an ass," Christian said not even looking up at her.

"Christian! Get up now! You look like a fool!"

Still nothing.

"FINE! I forgive you ok! I forgive you," Ana said, "Now get up."

And just like that the spell was broke. Christian stood up and took Ana in his arms smiling at her.

"You are a fool, you do know that right?," she mumbled as she leaned into his embrace surrendering.

"A fool for you baby," he said with a chuckle, "Let's go back downstairs, people will be looking for us soon."

As they walked down the stairs they are met by Mia.

"There you guys are," she said excitedly, "Ana we must go out for lunch one day and shop! Oh I love shopping."

Ana peaked up at Christian, who was laughing and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course Mia," Ana said.

"It will be my treat," Christian added making Mia's jaw drop.

"You must be someone very special to my grumpy brother if he is letting you go shopping on his dime!" Mia said jokingly.

They make their way down to the family room where everyone is now sitting.

"Kate you are invited to our girl's day of shopping on Christian's dime too…Right Christian," she says smiling up at him.

"Of course, why not? The more the merrier! Just don't break the bank Mia,' he said laughing again.

"We really must be going though," Christian tells everyone.

They all say their goodbyes.

On the way to Escala things are pretty quiet between the two. When they arrive Christian tells Ana that he needs to go to his study and answer a few emails.

While Christian is in his study, Ana walks to the guest room and picks up her mess. She didn't have time to get anything picked up after she got ready this afternoon. She's putting everything in her bag when Christian walks in.

"Are you leaving?" Christian asked with a concerned voice.

Ana looked at him surprised and said, "No. Not right now at least. I am cleaning up my mess that I made this morning, but I will have to go back to my apartment sometime."

"Will you stay here tonight?" Christian asked her.

"I don't know Christian… I have to work in the morning and I don't have anything here to wear…" Ana was saying before Christian interrupted.

"We can go get some, or I can send Taylor. Pretty PLEASE…" he says with his lip poked out.

Ana giggled at him. "I love to hear you giggle Ana. It's like a drug to me," Christian said.

"So," Ana said, "What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

Christian smirked, making Ana giggle.

"Well… first we can go and get some things from your apartment… Then what ever your little heart desires," he said.

"How about we rent some movies and eat junk food," Ana said grinning.

"If that's what you want to do… Then that is what we will do" he shakes his head at her laughing.

XxXxXxX

The summer went by fast. Ana decided to stay in Seattle with Kate. (more like Christian) Her and Kate enrolled in WSU and started school next week. They were both happy to find out that they have a couple of classes together.

"Are you excited to start school next week," Christian asked Ana as he took a bite of the Mac and Cheese Gail made for him and Ana.

"I am. I am a little nervous though" she shrugs.

The next couple of days went by fast and it was now Ana's first day of college. Her and Kate woke up early and got dressed. Christian had sent the two girls on another shopping trip on him for new school clothes.

Kate decided to go the mint dramatic back dress with brown heels. She looked beautiful. Ana was going to wear a pair of jeans and a comfortable black shirt with her converse, but Kate wouldn't let her. She told Ana at least her first day she should dress nice. She picked out Ana's outfit. Ana is wearing a coral dress that has a bow at the top back of the dress with flats. The girls take a selfie and send it to both Christian and Elliot then head to school. On the way Ana got a text from Christian.

**You look beautiful as always. I might need to send security to fight off all of the guys that are going to be throwing themselves at you. I hope you have a good day baby!**

** -Christian **

**I only have eyes for you! No need to send the security! Thank you. Have a good day at work. PS- you bought this dress! (;**

** -Ana**

**Maybe I should come along on those shopping trips next time. (; I am headed to a meeting, I will talk to you at lunch. I love you!**

** -Christian**

**I love you too! **

**-Ana**

Ana had 3 classes every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, then 3 different classes on Tuesday and Thursday. She has 2 classes with Kate on M,W,&F and just 1 class with her on T&T.

It was Monday so they had their first and last class together. They day went by fast and the girls were all smiles about it. They loved their teachers and the fact that they had classes together just put the icing on the cake. Christian and Elliot took the girls out to dinner so they could celebrate their first day.

They talked about their teachers and how they school was AMAZING. Christian was a little too happy to hear that all of their teachers, so far, were women. After eating they all headed back to the girls apartment. Elliot and Kate pretty much ran to Kate's room.

Christian and Ana just laugh as they walk to the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink Mr. Grey?" Ana smirked at him.

"Tea would be great, Miss Steele. Then I think I will take you to your room, because I personally want to get you out of that dress." He told her.

She laughed and got them some tea and they went to her room.

"So do I get to help you pick out your outfit for tomorrow?" Christian asked jokily.

"I am going comfortable tomorrow. I already have an outfit picked out. I'll show you," Ana said walking into her closet.

Ana comes out of the closet with a pair of khaki shorts, a cute mint green tanks, and mint green sandals. She grabbed the pair of mint green studs and white purse and brought it all to the bed. She laid it out so he could see.

"So do I have approval Mr. Grey?" Ana grinned.

"Well if you want the truth the shorts are a little too short for my liking," he can't hide his smirk, "I mean around me they are fine… but when you are going around all of the horny college guys…"

"Like I said before, I only have eyes for you," she says walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

She gathered all the clothes she planned to wear and set them on her desk chair. She glanced at Christian, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her, then walked to her bathroom. She turned the water on and added bubbles, then walked over to the toilet, closed the lid, and sat down. She looked up and Christian was leaned against the door frame. She takes her shoes off, she stands up and slowly pulls her dress over her head, leaving her in only her panties. She starts to slip her panties off, but Chrsitian says, "Allow me."

He lowers himself to one knee and slips his thumbs in the sides of her panties and pulls them down. His eyes never leave hers. He stands back up grabbing her hand as she steps into the tub.

"Well are you going to join me or not," Ana says to him.

It took no time and Christian was out of his clothes and stepping into the tub. He sat down behind and were her back was to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist he starts kissing her neck. "I love you Anastasia," he says between kisses.

"I love you too Christian," she says as she turns her head towards him. They kiss passionately and Ana turns her whole body around. She grabs his erection and strokes it. He head goes back and he closes his eyes, only for them to shoot back open and look at Ana when she puts his erection in her mouth. She moves up and down his length twirling her tongue around the tip. Christian moans and groans, "Ohh Ana…" This makes Ana go faster and push his deeper and deeper. "Christ Ana, that feels amazing." Ana mentally gives herself a pat on the back. "Ana… I'm about to cum, stop if you don't want to me to in your mouth," he lets out breathlessly, and with that Ana pushes all of him in her mouth. This sends Christian over the edge and he screams out her name. She feels salty liquid go down her throat. She licks him clean and glances up at him. He is in awe. She smiles at him and slides up his body so she can kiss him.

"Ana that was…" he pauses for a moment, "out of this world."

The water was getting cold so they get out. Christian grabs a towel and dries himself and puts the towel around his waist. He grabs another towel and dries Ana. After she is dry he picks her up and walks over to her bed.

"Ana… have you gotten on birth control yet," he asks her.

She looks at him through her lashes and shakes her head no.

"Dammit Ana… I have been telling you this for weeks. Do you want to get pregnant or something?"

"NO! And I'm sorry it keeps slipping my mind to make an appointment," she says.

"Let me make you an appointment," Christian tells her.

"Fine!,' she says as she crawls to her pillow and cover up.

"I'm sorry Ana. I don't mean to sound bossy or anything, it's just for one I hate condom and two I don't have one with me tonight. Not that we couldn't borrow one from Elliot and Kate though…."

"It's fine Christian, I am just going to go to bed. I am tired and have to get up early for school if we want a good parking place. I'm sure you need to be getting home because I bet you have an early morning ahead of you yourself," she says as she rolls over with her back to Christian.

"Well… I was going to stay the night, but if you want me to go home I will," Christian mumbled.

"I would like it if you stayed. I always sleep better with you beside me," Ana says turning her head and smiling at Christain, "but no funny business, I am not in the mood anymore. I need to get on birth control first anyways." She says the last part with a smart tone.

"Whatever you say," Christian surrendered before a fight started. He got in the bed beside her and pulled her close.

"It's going to be very hard to sleep with both of us naked,' Christian said. Enfaces on HARD. Ana elbowed him and told him goodnight.

**DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND REVIEW! **

**I LOVE READING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE STORY! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE WRITING IT!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know I fully intended on posting a new chapter this morning, but I was working on trying to get pinterest caught up with the story. I still haven't caught up though ha! I am only a couple of chapters away though! (: Anywho… I hope you enjoy this chapter! & THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LEAVE REVIEWS! LOVE THEM ALL! ALSO I know this is a short chapter but I'm hoping to make the next one longer! ENJOY!**

**APOV  
><strong>

_That was pure torture! I don't know how I made it through the whole night without touching him. I mean he was naked in the bed right beside me. I am really surprised that Christian didn't do anything. He had a lot of self-control._

Ana stood in the shower for what seemed like forever thinking about last night. After getting out she walked back into the bedroom to see that Christian had already gotten up and wasn't there.

_Wow. I guess he got upset about last night. _

She threw her clothes on and went to see if Kate was ready. She knocked on her door and walked in. Kate was touching up hair.

"Almost ready Steele. We will leave in 5," she said as she walked over to her closet and grabbed her heels. "Really out of all the clothes we got shopping, you picked something so simple…" She smiled at Ana jokingly.

"Oh shut it Kate and hurry up. I'm going to make us some coffee, I'll be waiting," Ana went back to her room and grabbed her bag and sandals. As she was walking down the hall she smelled coffee already brewing. She made her way to the kitchen and there stood Christian smiling his megawatt smile!

"Good morning beautiful," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you got some coffee before your classes."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you Mr. Grey. I had no clue you even knew how to work a coffee maker… I thought you left."

"I called Gail," he admitted, "I would never leave you without saying goodbye and getting a goodbye kiss."

Ana made her way over to Christian and kissed his lips softly, then whispered softly in his ear, "last night was pure torture!"

Christian smiled and said, "I hate to say it… BUT… I told you so!"

"I better get going… I am already later than I wanted to be," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her, "How about I pick you up from your last class though…"

"Really," Ana said excitedly, "I would love for you to pick me up. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go for a drive… maybe even let you drive…"

"Shut up… You are going to let me drive? The R8? Eekkkk…." She squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

Ana's classes were dragging by. She liked her teachers and all, but she was ready for Christian to be here so she could drive the R8. She was finally heading to her last class for the day and it was the one her and Kate had together. As she walked into the room she saw Kate. She went and sat in the seat beside her and they talked to each other about their classes so far. They both went silent and just gave each other a look when their teacher walked in. He was very good looking. They giggle to one another and he introduces himself.

"Hi. My name is Jack Hyde, you can call me Mr. Hyde, Jack, it doesn't matter. I am pretty easy going as long as you do the work I ask. I hope you enjoy this English course. Let me take roll and see if I can start remembering names," he said smiling.

He went through the role and the things they would be doing in class.

"Ok I didn't have much planned for today, so I am dismissing you early. I will see you Thursday," he said as he sat back down at his desk.

Everyone gets up to leave and Kate asks if Ana is going with her or if Christian is here yet.

"Let me call him real quick," she said.

Kate waits while Ana calls Christian. He is just finishing up a meeting and is fixing to head that way.

"He said he will be here in about 10 minutes, I will just wait on him," Ana said.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Kate asked.

"No you go ahead I will just sit here until he gets here," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Im sure," Ana said, "Do you mind if I sit here until my ride gets here Jack?"

"Not at all Miss Steele," he said looking up at her smiling.

"Ok Steele. I will call you later," Kate says walking out of the classroom.

Ana sits there quietly for a while and finally Jack breaks the silence, "So Miss Steele are you from Seattle?"

"You can call me Ana, and no I am from Aspen," she replied.

"Aspen…Wow, far from home," he said getting up and walking over to her.

They talked about her playing softball and getting injured. He said he was personal friends with the softball coach here at the university and if she ever wanted to talk to him just let him know.

Just then Ana's phone buzzed.

"Excuse me," she said to Jack and answered the phone.

"Ana, I am so sorry. I was called back to work for an emergency, can you get a ride back with Kate?" Christian asked. Not wanting him to feel bad she said yes even though Kate was gone. She figured Kate would just come back and pick her up anyways

"I'm so sorry," he told her.

"It's ok," she replied.

"I will see you at your apartment tonight and I promise we will go for a drive soon," he said before they said their goodbyes.

Ana sighed as she hung up.

"Everything ok?" Jack asked.

"Yes, no, well yes. I just have to call Kate to see if she will come back and get me," she said.

"Well where are you going? I am fixing to leave, I can drop you off somewhere if you would like," Jack offered.

"I live near Pike Place Market, but its fine. I wouldn't want you to have to go out of your way," she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Actually I live near there also, I wouldn't mind taking you at all. There is no need for Miss Kavanagh to have to drive all the way back when I am going that way anyways. Come on," he said as he went and grabbed some papers off of his desk and ushers Ana out the door.

"Umm I guess," she said as she stepped aside so she could follow him to his vehicle.

_There is no harm. I will just text and let her know if anyone asks I rode home with her. Christian will never have to know. I mean it's only a ride home after all… It shouldn't be a big deal._

They walk a little ways in the parking lot and he pulls out his keys and hits the unlock button. Ana sees the lights on a 2014 Chevy truck that is loaded and black on black.

"That's yours?" she asked him as they reached the truck.

"Yep," he said smiling big.

"I love your truck," she said as she climbed in and he shut the door.

It takes no time to get to her apartment, but as they get closer she sees Kate's car, along with Christian's.

_Oh no._

They reach the apartment and she sees Kate and Christian out by the vehicles having what looks like an argument. She sees Christian messing with his phone and then her phone rings.

"Where the hell are you? You told me you were going to ride home with Kate and I am standing beside Kate now and you are nowhere to be found." He practically yells at her.

"Calm down, she had already left; I was going to call her. I thought you were at the office anyways…" she asked

"It doesn't matter where I am Anastasia. Where are you?"

"I am looking at you overreact," she said and he starts looking around.

Their eyes meet and he looks relieved, then he looked over at who brought me home and his face went dark. He was furious. He hung up the phone and started walking over to the truck.

"Umm thanks for the ride Jack. I have to go through," Ana says jumping out of the truck and going to Christian before could make it to them. Jack drove off and Christian watched as he drove away and when he was out of sight he looked at Ana with anger in his eyes.

"Who was that Ana?" he said coldly.

"His name is Jack. He is mine and Kate's English teacher. I was about to call Kate and her offered me a ride home. He said he lived nearby and it was no trouble," she tried explaining to Christian.

"Ana if Kate isn't there you are to call me next time, understood," he said.

"Fine Christian, but let's get on thing straight first… You are not my father. You are my boyfriend ok!? I will not be talked to like I am a child, UNDERSTOOD," she said in a smart way as she walked in the apartment leaving Christian standing there.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW! (:**


	19. Chapter 18

**Well… I don't know what to say about the reviews of last chapter. I was going to wait for Ana to ride home with Jack after she had been in his class for a while…but decided last minute to change it. I know she shouldn't have and he could have been a killer or something. I haven't decided yet whether or not I want to make Jack a good guy or bad… I have different things I am thinking about going with. Maybe I should go with a vote. Leave a review and let me know if you want Jack to be a good guy or a bad guy! (: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am going to go to pinterest and pin pics and gifs for this chapter when I post it. I will be caught up then so check it out… but please remember that they go with the story… so that means they are hot and heavy so please don't report them! (: Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! I love reading them… even the ones that aren't so great! Haha!**

**Pinterest is under the board – Fifty shades of a sub! **

Kate started to chase after Ana to see what just happened but Christian held his hand up letting her know to not chase her. He wanted to talk to her. She nodded and let him go.

Christian walked into the apartment ready for battle. He looked for Ana in the living room and kitchen but couldn't find her. He walked up to her bedroom and was in there with headphone in her ears dancing. She had changed into running clothes.

_As much as I want to go in there and yell at her for riding home with a complete stranger I can't make myself right now. She looks so cute dancing round in her room so carefree._

Ana grabs her shoes and sits on her bed. She sees Christian standing in the doorway. She doesn't say anything to him she laces up her shoes and walks to the bathroom. She throws her hair in a messy bun and walks out of the bathroom.

Christian is sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"I am going for a run, we can talk about everything later Christian," Ana said.

"Can I go with you?" He asks.

"In that?" she points at his suit.

"No, I have a change of clothes in the car," he says getting up and walking out to his car and grabbing his clothes.

He walks back in Ana's room where she is stretching her legs.

Christian changes and they go out the front door. Ana puts in her earbuds and takes off. Christian is right beside her within seconds. They run for over an hour and finally get back to the apartment. Ana pulls out her earbuds and looks at Christian when they get in her bedroom.

"Look I'm sorry Christian. I know it was stupid of me to ride with a complete stranger home. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. I won't do that again… You have to realize though that you are not my father. I don't have to listen to your every command. I know you mean well, most of the time, but I have to live my life Christian. I can't deal with you bossing me around and I won't. I have been on my own for a while and never had to answer to anyone, and then you came along. I love you Christian, but if we are going to work, then I need you to talk to me like a normal human being, not an employee or a child," Ana said as she sat down on the floor and leaned on her bed.

Christian took a deep breath and sat down beside her, "Ana, I'm sorry too. I am used to having control on everything in my life. I have a past that I am so… so scared to tell you about. I am afraid you will run. Ana I love you and I want to be with you forever. I have things I need to work on and that is one of them. You are the only person who will stand up to me and fight me tooth and nail. I love that about you, but I want to protect you from everything. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you Ana."

"I'm not going anywhere Christian. I love you."

"I love you most Anastasia!"

"Let's go take a shower," Ana stood up and said.

They walk in the bathroom and get in the shower. Ana gets under the water wetting her hair while Christian grabs her shampoo. He squirted some on his hand and waited for her to turn around. He washed her hair then bathed her.

"Do I get to bathe you now?" Ana asked.

"Ana, you know I don't like when anyone touches me… but I want you to try."

Ana smiled; gently took her hand and started rubbing soap onto his chest and abs. He stiffened and Ana pulled her hands back. He grabbed her hand and pulled in back to his chest. Ana starts circling the soap over his ribs and then turns him. She starts at the top of his back and gently makes her way down.

"Ok that's enough for today," he says turning and kissing her.

She leaned her forehead into his chest and they stood under the water holding each other until it started turning cold. They got out and dried off. Christian picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he backs her up against the wall and kissing her. She runs her fingers through his hair as he kisses down her jaw line to her neck. They looked at each other grey eyes to blue and kissed again.

Christian carried Ana to the bed and playfully threw her down on it. She giggled and he made his way up the bed to her. He reached her feet and pulled it up to his lips. He slowly kissed each little toe, nibbling each one. She giggled trying to get her foot away, but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her other foot and started kissing it next while he stroked her legs. He kissed his way up her leg to the top of her thigh and went to the other thigh and kissed down to her toes again. He went back up and started kissing her thigh and made it to her sex.

"Ana you smell so intoxicating," he says as he slips a finger in her folds, "And you are so wet."

He starts caressing her clit with his thumb as his fingers stroke in and out of her.

"Ahh Christian," she moans as he stokes faster. He continues stroking as he leans down and kisses her clit.

"Oh Christian, Yessss," she moans.

His tongue twirls up and down her sex, kissing and sucking her lips.

"I'm going to cum, oh don't stop Christian," she says as she grabs a handful of the sheets.

"Chriiiisstiaannn," she screams bucking a little from her orgasm.

He slides his fingers out of her and sticks them in his mouth sucking off all of her juices.

"You taste wonderful baby," he said as he positioned himself between her legs.

He went to grab his pants to get a condom and Ana stopped him and opened the drawer of her night stand. She smirked at him as she grabbed a condom out of the box she bought to keep in her room in case he forgot his. He smiled at her as she ripped the paper open and slid the condom on his extra huge erection.

He slides his tip inside her and stroked slowly until his whole length was inside her. He stroked harder as she pushed her hips up to him until they were moving in unison.

"God Ana, I love you so fucking much," he says as he buries his head in her neck.

"I love you too Christian," she moans.

He pulls himself out of Ana and spins her onto her stomach. He put his hand under her stomach and lifted her to where she was on her knees. She looked back at him and smiled a nervous smile. They had never had sex like this before, so she was nervous.

"Do you trust me," he asked her.

"Yes," she said nodding.

He slowly eases himself in her and pulls out a little, then slams hard into her making her scream out. He stokes in and out slamming into her each time. He pulls back out some and when he slams into her again he slaps her ass.

"Ohhh" she yelps out, looking back at him with a wicked smile on her face.

"You like that," he asked with his wicked grin but he was a little nervous for her answer.

"Well… I was bad earlier…" she said as she turned her head away from him.

He smiled and stroked harder and with every stroke he would smack her ass. Not hard but hard enough)

"Oh Ana, baby I'm about to cum," Christian yells as Ana yells out from her orgasm. He stroked a few more time and hit his climax. They both fell on the bed breathless holding each other. Christian rolled on his back and pulled Ana close. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him.

Christian woke up and quickly realized he was in bed alone. He looked around the room, but no Ana. He slipped his pants on and walked towards the kitchen and living room. He found Ana in the kitchen dancing to the music playing through her earbuds.

_I could stand here and watch this girl forever. She has my heart and that scares me. I love her so fucking much. If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be in love with someone… I would have laughed and told them to get the fuck out of my face. All this girl has to do is ask one time and she can have whatever she wants, but she isn't like that. That is one reason I love her so much. _

Ana spins around dancing and cooking while she sings. She has a beautiful voice. She uses the spatula in her hand as a microphone.

Oh no, did I get too close oh?  
>Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?<br>All your insecurities  
>All the dirty laundry<br>Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me  
>Don't need apologies<br>Know that you are unworthy  
>I'll take your bad days with your good<br>Walk through this storm I would  
>I'd do it all because I love you, I love you<p>

Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart, and just let it begin<br>Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart<br>Acceptance is the key to be  
>To be truly free<br>Will you do the same for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>And there is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)

I will love you  
>I will love you<br>I will love you unconditionally

Once the song is over she opens her eyes and sees Christian standing there, blushes and pulls the buds out of her ears.

"And just how long have you been standing there?" she says as she turns towards the stove where she is making a grilled cheese.

"Long enough to hear your beautiful voice sing that great song," he says walking over to her putting his arms around her waist, "Do I get one?"

Ana cuts her eyes over to the plate that had three grilled cheeses already stacked on it.

"All for me," he grins.

"I knew you one or even two wouldn't fill you up," she smiled at him.

"Thank you," he says as he opens the cabinet getting out two cup. He walked over to the refrigerator and got the milk out pouring some in each glass. He grabbed the cups and the brought them over to the table. Ana followed with the plates in hand.

"Oh my Ana," Christian said with a mouthful, "These are amazing!"

"It's only a grilled cheese Christian," she says as she takes a bite of hers.

"The best fucking grilled cheese I have ever eaten is what it is," he says with a smile.

They spent the evening talking about just about everything under the sun. They both finally fell asleep around 2 am.

The rest of the week went by fast. Christian picked Ana up EVERY day. Ana didn't talk to Jack outside of class much. Only hi and bye, beside when he would ask questions in class. She was happy that he didn't treat her any different from the other people. She loved her classes even more now after going back to them.

Ana got a text from Mia about it being Christian's birthday Saturday. He still hasn't told her, so she enlisted Kate and Mia's help, along with his parents of course, to help throw his a little party. It would his family and Jason and Gail, and Sawyer. She knew he wouldn't want a lot of people there.

"Christian," Ana said as they were on their way to Escala.

"Yes, Ana," he said.

"Can we go visit your family tomorrow? Mia has been dying to get together again," she used as an excuse.

"I don't know Ana," he said knowing they would bring up it being his birthday and all.

"Please Christian…" she pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

"I can never say no to you," He said, "I do have to tell you something though… I know you will find out anyways."

Ana looked at him with a wondering expression, knowing what he was fixing to tell her though.

"My birthday is tomorrow. I didn't want it to be a big deal or anything so I didn't say anything," he said glancing to see her expression.

"Uhh Christian Grey…Why would you not tell me about your birthday! Now I will never have time to get you a gift or anything," she pouts, but stops there because she doesn't want to overdo it.

"Baby all I want for my birthday is you," he says grabbing her hand a kissing it.

**Don't forget to follow and Review! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry it has been so long since I posted the last chapter! I have had a lot of personal things going on in my life! I hope you like this chapter! **

_Spending the night with Christian Grey is always amazing, when I woke up and he wasn't in bed with me I felt sad. I glance over at the clock and it reads 3 A.M._ _I crawled out of bed and pulled the sheet around my naked body. The bathroom light was off so I knew he wasn't in there. I walked out of his room to the sound of the piano. I heard the most beautiful melody I have ever heard before. I walk to the lounge area where the piano is and gaze at the beautiful man playing. I walk over to discover he is still completely naked. Yummm…._

Ana straddled him and kissed his cheek. He stopped playing and looked into her eyes.

"Im sorry for waking you," he says before gliding the sheet off of her body.

"You didn't" she confessed, "I didn't know where you went…"

She tilts her head exposing her bare neck as Christian starts kissing her.

"Christian," she says as he reaches her collarbone.

"Yes Ana," he continues to kiss her.

"What were you thinking about? You looked so deep in thought," she says pulling away so that he will look at her.

She saw the pain in his eyes.

"It's nothing Ana, I was just thinking about my past…"

"What about your past?" she asked.

"It's complicated Ana," he said, "I was adopted when I was four. My mother killed herself and I was left in with her for 4 days before her pimp found her. She was a druggy whore. I remember she was a pretty terrible mother, but every year for my birthday she would always make me a chocolate cake. They were my favorite. The cops came and took me to the hospital. I hadn't eaten much for 4 days, that's when Grace found me. She was my angel from heaven. I have been with them ever since. Even though she was a terrible mother I find myself still missing her when my birthday comes around…. I wonder what my life would be like right now if she hadn't overdosed. I miss her and hate her at the same time…. Why didn't she love me enough to live for me? I wasn't good enough for her…" He just buried his head in Ana's neck.

"Oh Christian, I'm positive that isn't true. She was sick Christian… It had nothing to do with you," she said as she stood up and grabbed his arm. She walked to the bedroom and they laid in the bed quietly for about 2 hours just cuddling.

Finally Christian broke the silence, "Im sure you have seen the scars I have… those are from her pimp. He used me as his own personal ash tray. He used to beat me too…" Christian goes silent again waiting for Ana to say something.

"Christian… I love you… Your past doesn't make a difference… I will ALWAYS love your FOREVER… ok! I know what it feels like to be abused and not wanted…" her lips meet Christian's and it was like gravity forced them together. She opened her mouth letting his tongue invade it. Their tongues danced together in unison. He finally broke away and smiled at her. "I really needed that Ana," he said kissing her cheek.

"Me too Christian…" she sat there and looked at the clock again and it read 5:30 A.M. She crawled on top of him tracing circles on his abs while she made her way to his growing erection.

"Mmmm…" she said licking her lips and looking from his erection to his now dark eyes, "It looks like someone is happy to see me!" And with that said she kisses his tip gently and starts licking and sucking it. Christian rises up on his elbows to get a better view. Ana teases his shaft with her tongue by running it up and down then giving Christian a wicked grin before taking him in her mouth. She twirls her tongue as she pushes him deeper down her throat.

"Ahhh… Ana…" She sucks harder and faster as she grabs his balls and starts massaging.

"Christ Ana that feels so good," he throws his head back on his pillow. Ana mentally gives herself a pat on the back and shoves his whole length in her mouth. He cups her head she presses her lips tightly together making him moan even more.

"Ana, ahhh I am about to cum… Fuck…" he yells as he explodes in her mouth.

She smiles at him as she licks all his juices off of him.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Grey," she said making her way up his body.

She met his lips and kissed him softly as she started grinding against his erection. He grabs her ass with both hand and squeezes as she continues to grind.

"Mmmm," she moaned out.

In one quick move Christian had Ana on her back and his was on his side beside her. His hands slide down to find her wet folds. He started gliding his fingers up and down her folds when he gout to her clit he started circling it. He moved his fingers faster and faster as Ana moaned his name.

"Don't stop," she hissed between her teeth.

Ana's body started to tremble at his touch and she let go. He slide down between her legs and licked her juices off of her and kissed her thighs making her shiver.

"Turn over baby," he whispers and Ana turns over on all fours.

Christian gazes at her body, "You are so beautiful Ana," he says as he kisses up her back.

He reaches over to the drawer beside his bed, rips it open, and puts it on. Without hesitating he pounds into Ana.

"Damn baby," he hisses as he pounds into her harder and harder. Ana throws her head back making her hair lay on her back. Christian grabs ahold of her hair and tugs on it with every stroke.

"Ahhh Christian," she moans, "harder baby, harder!"

Christian strokes harder almost making Ana's head hit the headboard, so she puts one of her hands up on the headboard to support herself.

"Ohhh I'm close baby," she moans out.

"Me too baby," he says as he takes his other hand and puts in under her stomach and finds her clit. He starts rubbing it and stroking sending Ana over the edge.

"Christian," she yells out about the time Christian's orgasm comes. "Fuck Ana, that was amazing," he let out before collapsing on the bed beside Ana.

Three hours later they both finally wake up and get a shower. Christian goes to his office to answer emails and Ana heads for the kitchen.

"Good morning Ana," Gail said as she flipped the pancake.

"Morning, Gail," Ana replies then sniffing in the smell of breakfast, "It smells delicious in here. What are you making this morning?"

"I'm making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Does that sound ok? I could get you something else if you would like," she says turning towards Ana.

"No that sounds perfect and smells perfect too," Ana says sitting at the breakfast bar watching Gail cook, "I really wish you would let me help you!"

"No dear, that isn't necessary," Gail says.

Gail hands Ana a plate full of food just as Christian walks in the kitchen.

"I hope all of this isn't for me," Ana looked shocked at the amount Gail had on her plate.

"Well I need to add a bit more if it's Mr. Greys," she laughed as she put two more pancakes and more eggs on the plate. Ana scooted the plate over to Christian and waited for hers.

"Is this enough," Gail asked with a still pretty packed plate.

"Yes that is more than enough, Ana says as she grabs the plate, "Thank you!"

Gail makes them both a cup of coffee and starts cleaning up.

"So, are you still wanting to go to my mother's house today," Christian asked.

"Yep," Ana said as she shoved a mouthful of food in her mouth.

Christian laughed making Ana giggle too.

Just as they were finished eating Elliot walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Christian asked.

"I'm here to spend a few hours with my brother on his birthday of course," Elliot replied giving a wink to Ana when Christian wasn't looking.

"I'm spending the day with Ana," Christian said.

"Oh come on bro," Elliot pouted, "Come hang out with your brother for a few hours! You and Ana have the whole night to fuck!"

Ana almost spit her coffee out laughing at what Elliot said. Of course, Christian didn't laugh.

"Fuck off Elliot," he said.

"It will be ok for you to hang out with Elliot for a while," Ana said, "I will just go over to your mom's early."

Christian gave Ana a quizzing look and finally after about 5 more minutes of Elliot begging he gave in.

"So what are you going to do with him for…" Ana counted the hours on her hand and giggled, "8 HOURS!"

"Oh I can defiantly find us something to do," he laughed.

"Well you just make sure he doesn't get back before 4!" Ana said before she went to see if Christian was ready.

She walked in the bedroom and heard Christian talking to himself.

"What the fuck am I supposed to wear? I don't know where the fuck he is taking me…. Why did I agree to go?"

Ana giggled and Christain stuck his head out of the closet.

"This isn't funny Ana!"

Ana giggled again, "I will go ask Elliot what will be the appropriate attire for your outing and I think it is quite funny Mr. Grey!" She runs to the kitchen where Elliot is now eating what was left of their breakfast.

"What does Christian need to wear? He is being a total girl in there right now," Ana laughed.

"I heard that Ana," Christian yelled from the bedroom.

"Oops," Ana said quietly.

"Tell him jeans and a t-shirt will be just fine where we are going," he said with a mouthful.

Ana walked to the bedroom to tell Christian what to wear.

As she walked in she heard him still mumbling stuff under his breath. She giggled and walked in the closet.

"Jeans and a t-shirt will be fine," she said. He turned to her and gave her a look.

"You know Ms. Steele, that wasn't very nice of you to say about me in there," he nods towards the kitchen, "And if I didn't have to go with my brother…."

"What?" Ana looked a little surprised at him.

Christian had a surprised look on his face, "Never mind." He grabbed a pair of jean and a shirt and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Leaving Ana still in the closet wondering what the hell just happened.

**CPOV**

_What in the hell just happened? I have not had thoughts like that in FOREVER. I am done with that lifestyle and with punishing subs. AND Ana is NOT my SUB… Why did I want to punish her just then… I am actually glad Elliot is taking me out for a while. I hope Ana didn't catch something just then… What am I thinking… of course she did. She had just as a surprised look on her face as I did mine. I have to tell her about my past soon, but not today since after all it is my birthday._

Christian walked out of the bathroom looking for Ana. She wasn't in the bedroom anymore. He walked to the kitchen where Elliot was waiting on him.

"Where's Ana?" Christian asked as his eyes wondered.

"She just left. She told me to tell you she would see you later," Elliot said as he walked towards the elevator with Christian following behind.

_Damn! She did catch something. I'm sure the way my tone was it didn't sit right with her. I am definatly telling Ana tomorrow about my past. I can't keep it from her any longer. _

**APOV**

Ana arrives to the Grey's just as Carrick was leaving.

"Hi," she says to him giving him a hug.

"Good morning Ana," he hugged her back, "It seems I have plans with the boys this morning!" He smiled at her and walked to his car and left.

Ana walked in the kitchen where Grace was reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Good morning Grace," she said as she placed her things on the counter.

"Oh good morning Ana dear, I didn't expect you so early," she said getting up and hugging Ana.

"I'm sorry I can go back home if you are busy…,"

"Oh no dear," Grace said pulling her in for another hug, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I didn't think you would mind if I got ready here," Ana said taking a seat beside Grace.

"Of course not," Grace said, "Oh and I actually made the guest list a tad bit longer…." She was smiling at Ana.

"Ok, so how many do we have now? It was about 10 people…"

Grace looked at Ana and smiled.

"Ummm… I sort of made it into a bigger party. I actually have people outside setting up for it now. I invited about 150 people or more," she said taking a sip of her coffee but not looking away from Ana's shocked face.

"I have heard about your parties Grace… What do I need to wear? I just brought a little sun dress with me… I am assuming that I need a much fancier one.." Ana looked at Grace for her answer.

"Yea dear, you will need something a bit fancier not too much though."

"Oh Grace," Ana wined a bit, "I won't be able to find a dress in time for tonight!" She huffed and then slouched in the chair.

"I'm sure that Mia has something with the tags still on it in her closet that will be perfect for you. Go ahead and pick something out. Mia stayed with a friend last night so she isn't here yet. Be ready to get made over at 1 though… My team will be here then!" she smiled at Ana as she walked out of the kitchen.

_Great just GREAT! I am so glad I grabbed Christian's suit for him to change into. _

Ana went to Mia's closet and gasped at the amount of clothes that girl has. It didn't take her long to find a few dresses to try on. As she was walking out of Mia's HUGE closet, Mia is walking in her bedroom.

"Oh hey Ana," she said as she walks towards her, "Mom said you were up here. Have you found anything yet?"

"I am fixing to try these on now… I didn't get the one you planned on wearing did I?"

"Oh I had a couple I was debating on, so go ahead and try all of them on! I want to help you pick one out," Mia jumped up and down clapping like a giddy child.

The first dress Ana tried on was beautiful. It was a pale lilac color dress that flowed. It had a cream sash at her waist. Ana loved the dress, but Mia said it was much too modest. She quickly grabbed another for Ana to try on.

The second dress Ana tried on was a strapless navy blue dress with a sweetheart neck line. It was fitted and even had a little train at the bottom. Ana didn't think this was her style.

"Ana anything looks great on you, but lets try on some more!" Mia jumped up helping Ana out of the dress.

Mia walked in her closet and grabbed two dresses and rushed back out to Ana. She had a mischevious smile on her face. Ana looked at the dress and her jaw dropped.

"Those are beautiful… I just don't think I could pull those off," Ana said sitting down on the bed.

"Ana I already told you that you can pull off anything,' Mia exclaimed, "These will make Christian go wild! Let's try them on! PLEASE!"

"Ok Mia lets try them on!"

Ana grabbed the black dress and slipped it on. She turned and looked at Mia who was smiling at her. "You look beautiful Ana," Mia said, "That dress hugs you in all of the right places!"

Ana turns her back towards the mirror and just stares at herself.

_This dress does look good on me! _

The dress was black and it sparkled. The front had flowered straps and showed a good bit of cleavage, and the back… Well there wasn't a back. The dress was opened all the way to her butt and made a V from below the dimples on her back to her sides. The bottom of the dress pulled around her feet. It was breath taking and Ana could only imagine what Christian's face would look like if he say her in that dress.

"Wow Ana… I don't know what to say! You look beautiful!" Mia said, "Do you even want to try the other dress on?"

"Thanks Mia… I think I do! You never know it might look better!" Ana giggled.

"I don't see how anything would look better on you than that dress, but we will see," Mia said picking up the other dress.

This dress was a creamed color dress that had an embroidered/lace type top that was stunning. It showed her cleveage just right. It had a gold belt and the bottom of the dress flowed from the belt. It also had a slit up the left leg that went almost all the way up to her hip. It was elegant but revealing.

"So what do you think?" Ana said to Mia.

"I think you should wear them both," Mia let out, "I don't know how to choose? They both look gorgeous on you. Maybe half way through party you could go change."

Ana gave Mia an 'are you serious' look and laughed.

"I cant do that Mia," she explained.

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"This party is about Christian not me!"

"Trust me Ana… Christian will LOVE it! I bet he won't make it the through the whole party without taking you away and fucking you senseless!" she laughed.

"MIA!" Ana yelled swatting at her.

"Well it's settled. You will wear one through greeting everyone and dinner, then right before we sing happy birthday, you will change into the other one! I will come help you!" Mia said as she walked out of the room.

Before they knew it Grace's team was there to start on their hair and makeup. Ana sat down in the chair to get her makeup done. The girl doing her makeup was really nice she told Ana different ways she could do her make up for different looks. Once she is done she goes to get her hair done.

She stand beside Mia in her room both looking in the mirror at themselves.

"We look hot!" Mia says.

"I think I heard that Christian is on his way and since dad brought his suit with him they should all be ready. We need to get downstairs. I'll see you when you two get out back," Mia says giving Ana a side hug and putting her arm through Ana's walking downstairs.

Ana waited by the front door on Christian to get there. Carrick and Elliot beat Christian here since Carrick rode back with Elliot. Christian insisted on driving his own car. He is walking up to the door as Ana opens it, stopping him in his tracks.

**As always I love your reviews, so keep them coming! (: **


	21. Chapter 20

Sorry it has been a little while since I updated. I know everyone is use to me updating every day or two. My life has been a little hectic lately. I am hoping to have another chapter done in a day or two though! I hope you like this chapter! Oh BTW Elena has entered the building! (: Enjoy!

_I am ready to get to my parent's house! I have missed Ana today, and I want to see how she is after this morning. I plan to tell her about my past tomorrow. I hope she doesn't run. I don't think I could live without her. Scratch that I couldn't live without her. I might still be on this earth, but if Ana left me, I would just be a body on this earth. Ok, Grey, quit thinking like this. Ana loves you and you love her… FINALLY! I made it to my parent's house. _

Christian gets out of the car and looks around. The only car here was Elliot's and Mia's. Where was Ana he thought? He was walking up the steps to the front door and it opened. Christian looked up and froze.

_Wow! She looks stunning._

Ana smiled as she stepped out of the door. She was wearing the black backless dress her and Mia picked out. She did a twirl for Christian.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Ana… Wow… You look amazing," Christian said as he walked to her, but stopping at arms length taking the view in once more.

"Thank you," she said taking his hand and walking back in the house.

"Maybe we shouldn't even go eat with my parents, " he said, "I think I would just rather take you home in that and rip it off of you! I don't know why my mom insists on everyone getting dressed up just to have dinner for my birthday!"

"No can do Mr. Grey! This is your sisters dress first of all and I think it's nice getting this dressed up!"

"I can buy her another one," he mumbled as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone anyways," he asked.

"Ok Christian, it's time to close your eyes," Ana said grabbing the cloth on the bar and ties it over his eyes.

"Oh no Ana, this isn't happening," he said as he reaches up to take it off but Ana swats his hand and pulls him in a direction

_What the hell. This is just something I don't do, but I trust her. Where is she taking me though…. _

Ana leads Christian out the patio door where the party was. Everyone was being extra quiet. Ana lets go of Christian's hand and walks behind him. She leans and kisses his cheek and unties the cloth.

"SURPRISE," everyone yells making Christian jump.

Ana wraps her arms around him and whispers in his ear, "Surprise baby!"

"Was this your idea?"

"Well some of it. I actually thought it was going to be family and Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer. Your mom decided to make it an event! Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you," he says turning and picking her up in a big hug.

Christian's parents, Mia, Elliot and Kate make their way to Christian to tell him Happy Birthday.

"Happy birthday Darling," Grace says giving him a hug followed by Carrick, Mia, Elliot, and Kate.

"Happy birthday son," Carrick said.

"Happy birthday Christian," Mia said

"Dude you are getting old," Elliot said, "Happy birthday."

Kate hit Elliot in the arm and then wished Christian a Happy Birthday.

"Ana that dress…," Kate said, "It is gorgeous!"

"Thanks Kate! It's Mia's" Ana replied.

Ana stayed with Mia and Kate as Christian walked around and greeted everyone.

"You think that dress is gorgeous… Wait until you see the dress she is changing into later!" Mia said excitedly to Kate.

"It couldn't possibly look any better than this one," Kate said.

"Oh but it does," Mia said.

They stood there and talked about the dresses and only God knows what else. Ana walked over to Grace and Carrick, and they introduced her to a lot of important people. Ana shook so many hands she thought hers was going to fall off. She was exhausted. She looked around for Christian who was just talking to the couple Grace had just introduced her to, but now he was gone. She didn't see him anywhere. She walked over to Mia and told her she thought it was about time for dinner, so they could hurry and do the cake! She was getting exhausted. Mia agreed and went inside to check on the food. She was back out in a nano second and told Grace to make the announcement for everyone to find their seats. Everyone takes their seats and the chair beside Ana is empty.

_Where is he? _

She excused herself letting Grace know she was going to find Christian. She said they could start without him, they would be right back.

Ana walks to the house. She walked through the kitchen where only staff was and then walked towards the family room. She heard voices and she was fixing to walk in she saw a woman with platinum blonde hair rubbing the top of Christian's arm and flirting with him. She backs away where she can see them but they can't see her. She can't make out what they are saying so she walks a little closer. The woman tells Christian her gift to him was in his old bedroom. She left it there earlier so she could hurry to get out back to surprise him with everyone else.

"I need to get back out there and see where Ana is. I bet she is wondering where I am by now." Christian tells her.

"Oh Christian," she whines stroking his arm again, "Please! You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings now would you?"

"Fine," he said as he walked up the stairs.

The woman walked toward the doorway Ana was standing in smiling from ear to ear. Ana quickly hid in the corner so she wouldn't see her.

_Who is that woman anyways! _

As soon as she got out of sight Ana quickly and quietly ran upstairs to Christian's old bedroom and as soon as she got there she wished she had never gone.

Standing in the doorway she was shocked to see Christian standing there with his lips against some naked woman's and her arms were around his neck.

The small gasp that came too soon from Ana mouth made both of them turn towards her. Christian's eyes grew wide as he pushed the woman away from him.

"You need to leave NOW" Christian spat at her.

"But Mistress said I had to stay here and gave me instructions. She told me I was not to leave until I have you fully satisfied." She said

"No! You need to leave now! Get your clothes on and you better leave while I go and confront Elena!" he yelled at her.

Ana was still standing in the door way, tears trying to spill from her eyes, still holding her hand over her mouth from her gasping.

Christian ran up to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry! That was not supposed to happen," he pleaded with her.

She finally moved a little and he pulled back from her thinking she was going to say something to him.

She couldn't even look at him. She turned away from him and walked away. She started walking down the stairs and heard him calling for her. She hurried down the stairs and he wasn't far behind. She knew if she got out where everyone was he wouldn't make a big scene. She didn't know what to think.

_He was kissing another woman. How long was he actually kissing her? Why was he kissing her? I know things were weird this morning, but when he got back I thought everything was back normal for us! _

She was walking towards the kitchen when she saw the woman who "left Christian the present" walking back towards the family room. Ana just walked past her fast but the woman grabs her wrist and says, "You will never be able to fulfill his needs!" Then she saw Christian.

"Christian!" she says as Ana walks out the back door.

Ana make sure she composes herself before she makes her way over to the table with Grace and the others. She didn't want to make a scene since it was Christian's birthday and there were a lot of important people here. She reached the table and took her seat telling Grace Christian would be right out. She glanced at Kate who was looking at her and already knew something was wrong.

CPOV

_Wow I can't believe they pulled this off without me finding out about it. That girl never ceases to amaze me! Finally, I have been talking to everyone and I have had to use the restroom the whole time. I finally have a moment I can sneak away for a few minutes. I think I will just go use the ones inside so I won't have to run into anyone else._

Christian goes to the restroom and washes his hands. As he opens the door Elena is standing there waiting on him.

"Happy Birthday Christian," she says as she goes up and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you Elena!" he says as he walks back down the stairs.

"Do you not want to talk to me?" she says grabbing his wrist making him turn towards her.

"Well I am the guest of honor and I think it would be pretty rude of me not to be out there," he says to her.

"I guess you are right. I just thought we might catch up a bit. I haven't gotten to see you in forever! I miss you! I was wondering how the whole thing with that girl from Aspen ended up. Why haven't you asked me to get you a sub since you have been back?" she asked.

_I have been ignoring her calls and emails. She doesn't know Ana moved to Seattle or that we got back together. I need to make sure she knows and also to not mention my past to her because I haven't discussed it with her yet._

"Her name is Ana, and she moved to Seattle to go to school. She got in contact with me after seeing Taylor and we have gotten back together. We are happy. There is no need in getting me a sub. Also… If you see her you are to stay away. I don't want you saying anything about my past to her. Is that clear?"

"Oh Christian… I am not going to argue here about this, but I will say she will never be enough for you! She can't possibly fulfill your needs." she says as she strokes his arm.

"She does. She is all I need. I don't need that lifestyle anymore Elena!"

"Ok Ok" she throws her hands up in defensive!

"I left your gift in your old bedroom. We had to hurry and get out back to surprise you so put it in there and had to hurry outside! Go see what it is!"

"I need to get back out there and see where Ana is. I bet she is wondering where I am by now." Christian tells her.

"Oh Christian," she whines stroking his arm again, "Please! You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings now would you?"

"Fine," he said as he walked up the stairs.

_I know if I don't go look at this damn gift I won't hear the end of it. _

He walks to his room and opens the door to see a naked woman kneeling by his bed. She has her hands on her thighs and her head is down.

"Get up," Christian half yelled.

The woman smiled as she stood up and walked over to Christian.

"Look at me," he said to her.

She looked up at him.

_Is it bad that I am sort of missing having all the control? Oh I can't think like this. Especially not now! Ana Ana Ana! That's all I need to think about._

He looked at the naked woman and was about to say something and her lips met his. Her arms were around his neck before he knew it and she was kissing him. Then they heard the small gasp and turned to see Ana standing in the doorway looking shocked. Her hand was over her mouth and tears building up in her eyes.

_Dammit NO! This can't be happening. How did I let this happen?_

Christian's eyes grew wide with worry and he pushed the woman away from him.

"You need to leave NOW" Christian spat at her.

"But Mistress said I had to stay here and gave me instructions. She told me I was not to leave until I have you fully satisfied." She said

"No! You need to leave now! Get your clothes on and you better leave while I go and confront Elena!" he yelled at her.

Christian ran up to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry! That was not supposed to happen," he pleaded with her.

She finally moved a little and he pulled back from her thinking she was going to say something to him.

She couldn't even look at him. She turned away from him and walked away. She started walking down the stairs.

"Ana," Christian yelled, "Please wait!"

Ana didn't stop! She kept walking towards the back door. He saw Elena grab her wrist and say something to her.

_That BITCH!_

"Christian," Elena yelled at him.

And Ana was out the back door.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU I WAS OVER THAT LIFESTYLE? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LEAVE HER IN MY ROOM, IN MY PARENT'S HOUSE! ARE YOU FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD? GET THE FUCK OUT AND DON'T CONTACT ME AGAIN UNLESS IT IS FOR BUSINESS PURPOSES ONLY! GOT IT! AND GET THAT GIRL OUT OF MY PARENT'S" Christian yelled at her and went to find Ana.

He walked outside and saw Ana sitting at the table pushing the food around in her plate. She looked up and saw him walking her way and looked back down.

_FUCK! I hope I didn't just fuck this up AGAIN! _

He took his seat by Ana who wouldn't look at him.

"Where have you been dear? Everyone is almost through eating now," Grace asked Christian.

"I had some business that needed to be taken care of. I am sorry!" he said as he put a mouthful of food in his mouth. He was through eating the same time everyone else was… Well except Elliot. Elliot ate just as fast as Christian.

Christian leaned over to Ana slightly and whispered, "It's not what you think. We need to talk about this…" Before he was cut off by Ana!

"This isn't the time or place Christian. I don't want to talk about it right now. These people are here to celebrate your birthday and that is what you are going to do."

Ana stood up looking at Mia letting her know it was time. A smile covered Mia's face and she walked around the table wrapping her arm in Ana's and pulled her away from the table.

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, SO KEEP THEM COMING! THEY GIVE ME THE 'WANT TO' TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING! I AM ALSO THINKING ABOUT STARTING ANOTHER STORY SOON! I WILL KEEP YOU POSTED!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Wow… First I would like to thank everyone who left **_**nice **_**review! You guys are great! I did however get a couple that were just down right mean! I don't normally delete reviews good or bad… BUT I deleted one or two last night! They were just rude! I would NEVER leave a review bashing someone the way they did me! If I wasn't into their story, then I would simply quit reading it and go about my business! SO, with that being said, IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING POSITIVE TO SAY OR POSITIVE CRITISISM, THEN PLEASE DON'T EVEN READ MY STORY!**

**Also GUEST who referred to Christian as pu$$y whipped and stuff... I personally don't feel like a man is whopped if he likes to do things for or with his girlfriend. That just means he puts her first, which is where she should be! **

**And… Ana is trying to be respectful and not cause a scene at Christian's birthday. She respects Grace and the whole family more than that and that is why she didn't leave or cause a scene. She is very upset about what she saw, but she does love Christian and wants to know the truth! **

**So AGAIN… THANK YOU for all the other reviews! Keep those coming! **

"Ana it looks even better now than it did earlier! You look stunning!" Mia squealed.

"Thanks Mia!" Ana said as she took one last look in the mirror and turned for Mia to add some last minute touch ups to her makeup.

"Are you ready?" Mia asked her.

"Yes," Ana said trying to make her voice sound excited.

Mia of course was too excited to notice.

Ana sat down on the bed for a second debating about something.

"Mia… I think I want to do something… I just decided this. Listen and then tell me what you think about it and if we can pull it off."

"OooKkkk…." Mia said with wonder.

"I want to sing him happy birthday. Ive been told I have a beautiful singing voice…" Ana said.

"Let me here you" Mia started getting excited at the idea.

"Ok, but don't laugh if I suck, but tell me! I would hate to go out there and actually suck!" they both giggled and then Ana started singing happy birthday.

"Oh my goodness Ana. You voice is like an angel." Mia said as Ana finished.

"You really think so?"

"Yes! And you have to do it! I will make sure everything is ready. I will send you a text when we are ready for you to walk out singing. Eeekk! I am excited!" Mia said.

"Ok! Thanks Mia!" Ana said giving her a hug a little longer than normal. She wasn't sure how it would go after talking to Christian, and Mia was like the sister Ana never had.

"Ok I am going to get everyone ready. Text you in a few!"

Mia ran downstairs leaving Ana standing in her bedroom. Ana walked out of her room and over towards Christian's childhood room. She walked in and looked around. It hadn't changed since he was younger. There were still posters of different bands and movies hanging on the walls. She sat down on his bed and wanted to cry but knew she couldn't do that! It would ruin her makeup and she wouldn't be able to sing Happy Birthday if she did. She sat there for a few minutes looking around then got the text from Mia.

_Well here goes nothing._

Mia POV

_I absolutely love the fact that Ana is going to sing Happy Birthday to Christian! It's so perfect! They are perfect for each other!_

Mia makes it outside where everyone was up mingling again. She walked over to where her parents and Christian was. He had a weird look on his face when she walked up by herself.

"Where's Ana?" he asked worried.

"She will be out in a few, but I need you to come with me though!" she pulls Christian to the center of the floor.

"Stay right here!" she said as she made her way back towards the house asking people along the way to clear a path.

Moments later she was walking out and behind her was a big, beautiful birthday cake.

Ana POV

Ana looked on the counter and found the microphone Mia said she would leave and glanced out the glass to the back yard. She saw everyone had formed a circle and Christian was standing right in the middle along with his birthday cake. Ana waited for Mia to light the candles and she walked out.

She took a deep breath and turned the microphone.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you!" she sang it slow and beautiful while she walked down the path everyone had made.

_Don't fall! Don't fall!_

She looked up at Christian whose jaw was about to hit the floor after seeing her in the dress and hearing her sing.

"Happy Birthday dear Christian, Happy Birthdayyyy tooo yoouuuu!"

Everyone started clapping and Ana was on the other side of the cake when she got to the end of the song.

Christian was smiling from ear to ear as he blew out the candle. Mia and Kate came running up to Ana hugging her and telling her how beautiful she looked and sounded. Carrick and Grace both gave Christian a hug and walked over to Ana too.

"Ana you look beautiful darling. Your voice sounded wonderful too! It was a great surprise to us all!" Grace said as she hugged Ana.

Christian walked over to Ana trying to figure out what was going through her mind. How could she possibly do something so amazing for him when she just witnessed what she did. She is a very strong woman.

He gave her a slight hug and said, "Wow Ana… You look… breathtaking! Thank you for singing me happy birthday. It sounded beautiful!"

"You are welcome Christian," she said looking around and realizing it was just them two in their own little bubble. Everyone else was talking amoungst themselves and eating cake.

"I am SO SORRY Ana!" Christian said trying to move a little closer to her.

She took a small step back and shook her head letting his know she wasn't ready for that.

"Ok," he said sadly and within a second the sad look was off his face and he was in full Christian mode. He was showing no emotion on his face as he started interacting with everyone around them. Ana stood by Kate and Mia quietly.

"Mia, would you mind going to get Ana something to drink. I bet she is parched after singing," Kate said to Mia to try and get her away so she could talk to Ana.

"Sure," Mia said bouncy, but that was just Mia… always bouncy and bubbly, "What would you like Ana?"

"Water is fine," Ana voice broke a little knowing Kate was fixing to try to get to the bottom of what was wrong with her.

"Ok! I will be right back!" she said a hurried off through the crowd.

"Ok Steele spill it!" Kate said just as Mia got out of hearing distance.

"Oh Kate," Ana said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh I knew something was wrong. Let's walk out of the tent where no one will see you like this," Kate said making a path for them to go through.

"Ok Ana now what happened? What's wrong?"

"I… I… I saw Christian kissing a naked woman in his old bedroom when I left to go find him…" Ana said making Kate's face go from shocked to pissed off all within a second.

"He was what?" she said.

"You heard me Kate. He was kissing a naked woman in his old bedroom. Please don't make me say it again!" Ana pleaded through the sobs.

"I'm going to KILL HIM!" she said, "That bastard. Why the fuck was he kissing another girl? Ana I am so sorry. How did you manage to keep it together so long? I would have smashed that cake right in his face. What are you going to do Ana?" Kate asked.

"I didn't want to make a scene. These are very important people here and most of them are Grace and Carrick's close friends. I don't want to embarrass them and I respect them too much. I think I need to go home and think things over. I don't know what I am going to do. I love him so much! If anyone asks I wasn't feeling well and went home ok! Will you be coming home tonight? Or are you staying with Elliot?"

"Well I was going to stay with Elliot, but I will come home if you need me too!" Kate said.

"No Kate! Go with Elliot, I will be fine! But Kate promise me one thing!"

"Ok…"

"Promise first," she said.

"Ok Ok… I promise, now what is it!?"

"Don't make a scene and kill Christian here!"

Kate half laughed, "Fine Ana! I will wait until tomorrow!"

They talked for a few more minutes so Ana could calm down before driving back home.

Ana went inside through the front door so Christian wouldn't see her and grabbed her things. She rushed to her car and left before anyone realized she was leaving.

Ana cried the whole way home.

_Why?Why Why? I thought things were finally starting to work out! Who was that woman that told me that I would never be able to fulfill his needs? How would she know!? I guess she was sort of right. He was kissing another woman. Maybe this is all a damn dream… Ok Ana wake up now! It's time to wake up! _

She pinched herself hoping it was all a dream, but no such luck.

**Ok I know I made this a short chapter… I have had writers block on this story. I think I might take a break from this story. I have a lot going on right now and I just can't seem to find any inspiration for this story & with Mr. Guest leaving rude and mean comments…. Well that doesn't help either ha! I will try to get you another chapter soon… hopefully I can get some inspiration! Thanks again for all of you that follow and review and even just read this story! You guys are great! I am going to finish updating pinterest asap also! I have fallen a little behind! **


	23. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! Some of you are just great! (: I will try my best to come up with good things for this story! This was my first attempt to write a story on FF and I wish now that I would have wrote an outline and stuff for it! I simply write things that come to my head every chapter! I am starting a new story soon and I have already written an outline and stuff for it so I won't get so side tracked and maybe won't writter's block if I do like I am doing now! I have a summary done on each chapter so far and I am just going to go into more detail. I have 5 chapters I believe with summaries. I am fixing to type up the first chapter now and post it by tonight, hopefully!

It's going to be about Ana and Christian of course! Ha! They are going to BOTH be in high school and go from there. Ana will be going into her junior year and Christian into his senior! I hope you like it! It will be called PARTNERS FOR LIFE.

Thanks again for reading my story and I plan on doing some brainstorming for this story soon! I won't leave it like it is and leave you wondering. (:


	24. Chapter 22

**Ok everyone I would like to thank everyone for their kind words! (: I would also like to Thank Dream215. The first part of this chapter was something Dream215 PM'd me to inspire me again with this story. I defiantly do not want to take the credit for it, but it did help somewhat. This chapter isn't the longest, but I intend on writing more soon. Please be patient with me since I have started a new story as well. If you haven't read it, go check it out. It's called Partner's for Life. Thank you again everyone! I hope you like it!**

As Christian is waiting for Ana to return he tries to distract himself by speaking with his family, shaking hands with other guests. But all he wants to do is find where Ana is.  
>He gets to the point where he can't wait any longer, he needed to find her and explain to her and finally reveal the truth to her. When Christian excuses himself from the party he starts walking back to the house and see Kate.<p>

"Kate, do you know where Ana is? She's been gone forever, is she ok?" he asked

Kate looks at him with disgust, as though he had just insulted her in some way.

"Do you really need to ask such a stupid question? Of course she's not ok. How could anyone be after they see someone that they love and truly care about kiss some random girl who is naked in their bedroom?"

As Kate speaks her hands are clenched fists that, and he could see the fire in her eyes as though they she desired to kill him. It's in this moment that he sees how severe the situation is, and he really needed to find Anna.

"Kate you don't understand. Ok that girl means nothing. I love Anna, and what she saw was a complete misunderstanding. I need to talk to her and explain everything." He starts to walk past her and head towards the house in search of her.

"She's not here. She left. And because of she is devastated and in tears," Kate yelled at him.

_Did I just hear her right? Anna left? No. No. No. I can't lose her. Not again. She's running and all because of me. I need to find her before it's too late, before I lose her forever._

He can't even think to say goodbye to everyone. He had to leave now. He calls Taylor as he ran to his car.

"Sir?" Taylor answers surprised.

"Taylor go get the SUV and go to Ana's house. I need to see where she went. I am headed to Escala to see if she went there," Christian says out of breath.

"Yes Sir." he says, "What is it you want me to do if she is there sir?"

"Call me and then don't let her leave," Christian said as I hung up.

_Please let her be at Escala. _

_Why in the hell would she go to_ _Escala. You were kissing another woman, a naked one at that and got caught! You are so stupid._

Christian pulls into the garage at Escala and barley puts the car in park before running to the service elevator. He punched in the code and the elevator started going up.

It seemed like it took forever to get to the penthouse.

Once the elevator doors are open he was running through them.

"Ana…" he yelled, "Anastasia, are you here?"

He ran to his bedroom to see if Ana's things were still there and they were. He didn't know if he should take that as a good or bad sign.

He grabbed his phone and called Taylor.

"Well anything?" he asks.

"She isn't here Sir. We will find her though," he says hanging up.

Christian doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know whether he should go out and look for her or stay there in case she came there. He sat down at the breakfast bar.

_What have I done?_

He put his head down and closed his eyes.

Just then the elevator pinged making his head fly up. He ran over to the foyer only to find that it was Taylor.

"Sir let's go," he says, "I just found out that Ana has purchased a ticket to Aspen."

"What?" Christian says.

"Her flight stops in Denver first, so we can beat her there if we leave now for Sea-Tac." Taylor says walking towards the elevator.

"Ok let's go," Christian says.

.

.

.

**Ana POV**

_What do I do? I can't believe I just witnessed my boyfriend kissing another woman! A naked woman at that! I can't deal. I need to get away. I know I can go back home to Aspen. I will just take a couple days off school and visit my hometown._

Ana books herself a flight to Aspen. She decided to splurge and buy a first class ticket. The flight leaves in 20 minutes and she is about 5 minutes from the airport. She gets there as fast as she could.

_Why in the hell is everyone staring at me? _

She looked down and noticed her dress.

_Crap, I don't have time to change, plus I didn't bring anything with me. Oh well! _

She made it to the terminal with just a minute to spare. She relaxed a little when she finally was able sit down. The flight was about 2 ½ hours to Denver so Ana closed her eyes hoping to get some rest.

.

.

.

After a 45 minute layover in Denver, Ana finally made it to Aspen. She didn't get much sleep. She rented a car and headed for her old home. As she was getting closer to her house she saw blue lights everywhere. She realized they were in her drive way. She pulled in and jumped out of the car.

"Can I help you ma'am?" an officer asked her.

"Umm yeah this is my house. What's going on?"

"Well, it appears your house was broken in to. We have a man in custody and two men over there found the intruder and called us. We are trying to figure out why they were here to begin with, but first could you come take a look at the man who broke in and see if you can identify him?"

"Umm sure, I don't think I want him to see me though," Ana said.

"We will keep our distance and he will have a flashlight shining in his face, he shouldn't be about to see you," the officer told her.

"Ok," Ana said walking with the officer to the side of the patrol car.

"Kevin, can you please get the suspect out of the vehicle so this lady can see if she can identify him," the officer yells at his fellow officer.

Ana looks down until the officer finally tells her he is out of the car and he can't see her. She slowly looks up at the man and shrieks, and then falls to her knees.

"Ma'am are you ok?" the officer asks.

"It's…it's…" she buries her face in her hands as she shakes her head and screams, "NO NO NO!"

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Please let my eyes be deceiving me. How did he find me? Why is he here? No! _

At that moment Ana feels a familiar embrace that she doesn't push away.

"Ana, baby, are you ok?" he says.

"Christian," was all she managed to say before she sobbed in his arms.

"Ma'am who is this man?" the officer asks pointing at the suspect.

"Is that you Doll face?" the suspect says with a devilish grin.

Ana looks horrified.

"Get me away from here," she tells Christian.

"Ok but Ana you need to tell me who this person is," Christian demanded.

All Ana could manage to get out was "three."

Christian's body stiffened. He knew exactly who Ana was talking about, her former stepdad that she referred to as 'three', the one who raped and beat her when she was younger.

Christian brought Ana over to the steps and sat her down and before anyone knew what was happening he ran over to 'three' and started punching him. The cops and Taylor finally pulled Christian off of him.

"Oh you must be the one she is screwing now," 'three' said as he spit blood out of his mouth.

Christian lunged for him again but this time Taylor stopped him.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again, do you hear me. Don't ever come near her or so help me," Christian is yelling at him as Taylor physically picks Christian up and carries him into the house.

Christian could not control his anger. He was looking at the man who hurt the woman he loves.

"Christian," Ana finally finds her voice, "Please calm down, I need you right now."

And with that he was at her side.

"Ana I am so sorry about earlier. I promise you that is not what it looked like. I will explain everything to you. I have to tell you more about my past. Please forgive me?"

"Christian, why are you at my house? How did you know I was coming here? Oh God, What if you didn't get here before me and I found him here," Ana breaks down again.

"It's ok Ana, you are safe with me," Christian says pulling her close, "I will not ever let that poor excuse of a man hurt you again."

Ana couldn't stop sobbing. She eventually fell asleep in Christian's lap.

.

.

.

**CPOV**

_We make it to Aspen in plenty of time. We check to see when Ana's flight is to arrive and we still have a good amount of time until she lands._ _I decide that we should just go and wait at her house for her. We don't need to make a scene in the airport. _

Christian and Taylor arrive at Ana's home and Taylor notices right away something is wrong.

"Sir Stay here," he tells Christian.

"What is it Taylor?"

"The front door of the house is open sir and we know Ana isn't here, I am going to figure out who it is, so stay here!" He demands.

Christian watches as Taylor discreetly makes his way to the house. Within a few minutes comes out of the house out of breath.

"Call 911 Sir, someone broke in. He is knocked out at the moment, but he put up a fight," Taylor says as he wipes the blood off of his lip.

Christian walks into the house and sees that it has been wrecked. After looking around he sees a man on the ground in the kitchen. Taylor quickly finds some cable ties in a drawer and secures the man. A few minutes later the police arrive.

.

.

.

"NO NO NO," Christian heard someone yell.

_That's Ana. _

He ran out of the house looking for her. He finally found her on the ground with her head in her hands shaking it back and forth. She was terrified.

.

.

.

Ana let's get you inside he tells her after she had fallen asleep in his arms on the steps.

He was fixing grab her carry her in and she said, "I can walk Christian. Can you please just make sure they leave with that man?"

"Of course, Ana they need to know his name. Can you tell me his name?"

"It's Damon, Damon Lewis" Ana said as she turned to go inside.

"I will be up there soon Ana," Christian said.

_I quickly go tell the Officer Damon's name and ask them if they would hurry and take him away._

Once the cop car is out of the driveway Christian rushes to find Ana.

He goes in her room and discovers she isn't in bed but he hears the shower. He walks over to the bathroom and opens the door.

Ana is sitting on the shower floor still clothed letting the water hit her. She has a blank stare on her face. She doesn't even look up when Christian walks in. He hurries over to her and picks her up so she is standing and lets her get her balance. He slowly undoes her dress and slides it down her body. He then slides her panties down. He quickly then takes his clothes off and gets in the shower with her. Grabbing the shampoo, he turns Ana around and starts washing her hair. After her hair is clean he washes every inch of her body. She still doesn't say a word. Once he has her clean, he grabs a towel and dries her off and carries her to her bed. He grabs a big t-shirt and a pair of panties and puts them on her before physically laying her down in bed. He grabs his clothes and throws them on and snuggles up to her.

"Ana, I love you," Christian says.

"I love you too Christian, please don't leave me," she begged.

"Im not going anywhere, I promise you that," Christian says pulling her closer.

"Im sorry for running," she says.

"I don't blame you Ana, if I were you I would have ran too."

"Promise we will talk about everything tomorrow? Tonight I just want you to hold me," Ana said.

"I promise!" Christian said kissing her head.

**Well I hope you like how the chapter ended with them together again. (: I didn't want them to be apart long. (: Please let me know what you think and leave a review! (:**


End file.
